¿Y mi mamá?
by noed318
Summary: Gracias a sus guardianes Eriol se encuentra con un problema que nunca hubiera imaginado, y el destino pone a Tomoyo en su camino para que lo "ayude." Ambos terminaran enredados entre mentiras y problemas...
1. Chapter 1 mala noche extraña mañana

_Hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic de esta pareja que adoro, Tomoyo y Eriol, personajes de SCC._

 _Eriol se encuentra con un problema que nunca hubiera imaginado, y el destino (o mejor dicho "mi capricho") pone a Tomoyo en su camino para que lo "ayude." Ambos terminaran enredados entre mentiras y problemas..._

 _Espero les guste mi historia, desde ya voy a aclarar que puede que me demore un poco en las publicaciones pues mis tiempos están algo complicados._

 **¿Y mi mamá?**

 **1- Mala noche, extraña mañana**

La luz del sol iluminaba por completo la habitación, el pelinegro se removió en la cama y entreabrió los ojos, para cerrarlos al instante, la claridad era demasiada y le dolía mucho la cabeza para enfrentarse a ella. Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo derecho, por un momento, mientras maldecía mentalmente a Nakuru por dejarle todas las cortinas abiertas. Volvió a abrir los parpados lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Una vez que pudo mantener los ojos abiertos miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Centró la vista en el techo y rememoro los sucesos de la noche.

"Nakuru entró en la habitación de Eriol como alma que lleva el diablo. El pelinegro estaba terminando de prenderse la camisa y se detuvo a observar a la castaña que comenzó a caminar como animal enjaulado de un lugar a otro en la habitación.

―No puedo creer como te sigues haciendo esto… pasamos cinco años lejos de todo yendo de un lugar a otro para que pudieras alejarte y olvidarte de ella… y cuando volvemos a la primera que aparece vuelves a caer en sus redes, pero…¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?

―Nakuru ya hablamos de esto hace dos meses ―respondió el pelinegro mientras le hacia el nudo a su corbata.

―No hablamos, tu solo volviste con ella ―dijo la guardiana sentándose en la cama de su amo―… solo queremos que seas feliz…

―Na… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz?

―La realidad, tú no eres feliz con ella, solo estas obsesionado porque te rompió el corazón y ahora va a volver a hacerlo… ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien que si te haga feliz? ―preguntó la castaña lanzándole una mirada triste a su amo.

―Nakuru, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que quiero a Kaho?... soy muy consciente de todo lo que sucedió, pero esta vez es diferente, te lo aseguro… así que no te preocupes ―respondió el mago acercándose a la puerta, ya dispuesto a irse.

―Eriol Hiiragizawa si te vas de aquí te juro que me lo pagaras ―dijo en un tono desafiante la guardiana. El pelinegro solo la miró de reojo y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Abandono la casa algo molesto. Todavía no podía creer que sus guardianes le hicieran todo este tipo de planteos sobre su vida. Hacía dos meses que había vuelto a Inglaterra y se había reencontrado por casualidad con la pelirroja, encuentro que termino con ellos nuevamente en una cama y después de eso volvieron a estar juntos como si nada hubiera parado entre ellos. Pensando en todo esto condujo hasta el restorán donde había citado a Kaho y una vez en su mesa pidió un whisky, el cual bebió de un trago.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó ya se había tomado seis vasos de aquel ambarino líquido. La mujer lo miró sería y se sentó antes de que él pudiera pararse para correrle la silla, como solía hacer.

―Eriol tenemos que hablar ―aquellas palabras salieron de la mujer en un tono frio que llamó mucho la atención del pelinegro.

―Oh Dioses ―dijo en un suspiro el mago mientras trataba de acomodarse en la silla y justo en ese momento un mesero que pasaba detrás de él derramo la bandeja con los cinco tragos que llevaba sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

Era como si el cosmos se complotara en su contra. La furia destellaba en sus azules ojos que no se despegaban de la pelirroja delante de él. Como pudo, todo empapado en licor, dibujó una sonrisa, que asustaría a cualquiera, en su rostro y la hizo una seña a aquella mujer para que continuara. Si el cosmos quería que el pasara un mal momento no le quedaba más que soportarlo.

―Definitivamente no eres lo que esperaba, creí que después de tanto tiempo podría estar bien contigo, que habrías madurado y que serias más el tipo de hombre que yo espero y merezco… se que hace cinco años cuando me fui de Japón tuviste una aventura con alguien, lo deje pasar, después de todo volviste a mí, pero no importa lo que hagas, no cumples mis expectativas…

―¿Qué? ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! Creí que estaba claro yo no soy Clow ―en ese momento todo el enojo que había estado intentando ahogar con whisky salió a flote con más fuerza que antes―. Sabes que, vete con algún mago decrepito a ver si encuentras a alguno que cumpla con tus expectativas, en cuanto a eso de que te engañe, no hice nada que tu no hubieras hecho ya ―agregó poniéndose de pie sin despegar sus ojos de la ahora sorprendida Kaho―… y sí tienes razón, reconozco que soy un inmaduro y si en este momento tuviera la oportunidad de engañarte con aquella misma persona lo haría, sin dudarlo. Si no soy lo que tú mereces hazme un favor y no me busques.

Con aquella última frase el mago salió del lugar. Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él, era obvio después de todo acababa de hacer una escena en uno de los lugares más elegantes de la ciudad, eso era algo poco común."

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

―Soy un idiota ¿Cómo pude pensar que esta vez sería diferente? Lo peor es que le tengo que dar la razón a Nakuru ―susurró para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama―. Esto me lo va a echar en cara por mucho tiempo… definitivamente tengo que sacar a esa mujer de mi vida, no puedo volver a caer solo con su sonrisa ―agregó en un tono muy decidido antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño.

Se metió en la ducha y mientras el agua corría siguió meditando sobre su vida.

Desde que tenía memoria todos esperaban que el fuera Reed Clow, pero por más de que tuviera muchas cosas de él, entre ellas su magia y sus recuerdos, él no era aquel gran mago ni le interesaba serlo. Solo quería ser él y que lo aceptaran tal cual es, cosa que muy pocos hacían o habían hecho alguna vez.

"El pelinegro se encontraba detrás de una parva de libros y papeles. Hacía tres días que estaba encerrado en aquella biblioteca, desde que Kaho le había comunicado que debía hacer una presentación ante el consejo de magos.

―¿Por qué haces eso Eriol? ―aquella dulce voz llamó su atención. Aparto la vista de sus anotaciones y centro sus ojos en la puerta que daba acceso a la biblioteca, allí se encontró con la figura de aquella joven que tanto había llegado a querer.

―¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Hace días que no te veo y como no contestas las llamadas de nadie, me preocupe y heme aquí ―dijo como si nada acercándose al escritorio.

―Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado, tengo que hacer una presentación en dos días ante el consejo de magos y todavía no puedo terminar ―respondió el mago agarrándose la cabeza y centrando su mirada en los papeles sobre el escritorio.

―Si, algo me comento Nakuru ―dijo la amatista bordeando el escritorio hasta quedar a la derecha del joven, entonces se sentó sobre el escritorio y clavo sus ojos sobre el mago―… lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en algo que no te interesa?

―¡¿Qué?!

―A ti no te interesa impresionar a las personas con tu magia, ¿por qué haces esto? ―esos orbes amatistas seguían clavados en él y las palabras no encontraban orden en su cabeza―… lo haces porque ella lo quiere, ¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo que tú quieras? ―preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

―¿Nakuru estuvo hablando contigo?

―No necesito que Nakuru me diga nada, puedo ver las cosas como son por mí misma. A ti no te interesa que ellos te reconozcan, quieres que ella te vea y sabes que ella solo te verá si eres igual a Clow."

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, hacia mucho que no pensaba en su amiga, la que siempre lo vio tal cual era y la que no tenía ningún tapujo al momento de decirle las cosas tal cual eran, la misma a la que hacía cinco años que no veía, ni sabía nada de ella.

Tanto aislamiento en vano, nunca pudo dejar de pensar en la pelirroja y difícilmente sonreía. Cinco años yendo de un lugar a otro, para volver a estar con ella a las dos semanas de haber regresado a Londres. Era un idiota.

Cuando salió de la ducha una pregunta se había instalado en su mente «¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí realmente feliz?» y con esa pregunta pateando su cabeza se vistió y finalmente salió de su habitación.

Camino hasta la cocina rogando que Nakuru no estuviera allí, en verdad no tenía ganas de discutir con ella. Al entrar en la cocina y notar que la castaña no estaba, un suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios. Vio la silueta de Spinel en su silla habitual, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, fue directo a encender la cafetera.

Mientras esperaba a que estuviera su café, en su cabeza no dejaban de dar vuelta todos los sucesos de la noche anterior y todo lo que había estado meditando durante su ducha. Se sirvió una taza de aquel humeante y negro líquido. Dio dos pasos para acercarse a la mesa y se detuvo al escuchar unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban. Había una presencia allí, pero era extraña se parecía a la de Nakuru pero no era la misma. Sus azules ojos se centraron en la puerta y se quedo helado al ver a una pequeña de unos cinco o seis años, de cabello largo y negro, enfundada en una remera roja que le daba hasta las rodillas, que corría hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La sintió abrazarse a sus piernas y casi le da algo cuando la escuchó decir…

―¡Buen día papá!


	2. Chapter 2 las condiciones

**¿Y mi mamá?**

2 – Las condiciones 

En cuanto Eriol salió de la sorpresa se centró en la pequeña que acababa de sentarse y lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa, desde el lugar que solía utilizar Nakuru,.

―Ehh... tu… que… quien ―las palabras no podían tomar forma en su mente. No era capaz de crear una frase, así como tampoco podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos…

―¿Papi y mi desayuno? ―preguntó la pequeña de ojos azules, idénticos a los de Eriol.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ―logró preguntar finalmente el pelinegro que no dejaba de sorprenderse con lo parecida que era esa niña a Nakuru.

―¡Papá!... Nakuru Hiiragizawa ―respondió la pequeña pelinegra a un muy confundido Eriol.

―¡Spinel! ―llamó el mago antes de mirar el sitio donde había visto la figura de su guardián, pero este ya no estaba allí.

Sintió que algo se restregaba contra su pierna y al mirar se encontró con su guardián, o mejor dicho con un gato negro que ronroneaba y caminaba entre sus pies.

―Spi ―gritó la pequeña muy contenta y se apresuró a agarrar el gato, el cual intento resistirse, pero finalmente cedió ante la niña.

―¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? ―vociferó Eriol ya muy molesto.

―¡Papá! ―dijo le niña mirándolo sorprendida.

―Yo no soy tu padre, ¿Qué hicieron? ―gritó el pelinegro, muy enojado por no comprender que estaba pasando.

El grito asustó a la pequeña, quien sin esperar un instante comenzó a llorar mientras Spinel escapaba de sus manos. Eriol se regañó mentalmente, en verdad no ganaba nada con molestarse pues fuera lo que fuera que hayan hecho sus guardianes, ella ahora era una niña e iba a actuar como tal, seguramente ni recordaba que había sido su guardiana y ni hablar de Spinel. Debía ser más astuto si quería obtener algo de información.

―Lo siento Nakuru ―dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, pero esta no dejaba de llorar. Suspiró y levantó a la pequeña en brazos―… en verdad lo siento, papá no tuvo una buena noche ―susurró mientras sentía que ella lo abrazaba y comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

―¡Tía Yuuko dijo que te enojarías conmigo! ―dijo la pequeña entre hipidos.

―¡¿Tía Yuuko?! ―repitió Eriol entre dientes―, no te preocupes, no estoy enojado contigo ―concluyó tratando de calmar a la niña― ¿Por qué no vas y te vistes? Yo preparare el desayuno y luego saldremos ―agregó el mago dejando a la pequeña nuevamente en el suelo y esta le mostro una sonrisa.

―Me tienes que ayudar no sé dónde está mi ropa ―dijo mirando la enorme remera que cubría su cuerpito.

Eriol siguió a la niña hasta la habitación de la guardiana, la cual estaba completamente desordenada, había ropa amontonada en una silla, sobre un mueble y esparcida por la alfombra, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, al igual que las puertas del armario y varios cajones. El mago miró en silencio el lugar y por dentro deseo tirar en fosforo encendido y destruir aquel vórtice de entropía que su guardiana llamaba habitación.

―Lo ves no hay nada mío ―dijo a niña levantando una remera muy escotada del piso y mostrándosela a su padre―… ¿crees que mamá haya guardado mi ropa en otro lugar? ―los ojos de Eriol volaron de la remera a la pequeña. «¡Mamá! ¿De quién está hablando?» se preguntó el pelinegro, pero prefirió dejarlo para luego pues solo había una persona que podía darle las respuestas que él necesitaba.

―No lo sé… busquemos algo aquí ―sugirió el pelinegro para salir de aquel tema, no quería que Nakuru comenzara a llorar nuevamente.

Se acercó al armario y busco hasta encontrar un vestido más o menos recatado, una calza, un sweater y unas zapatillas de lona.

―Papá eso no me va a quedar ―dijo en un tono muy dulce la niña mientras Eriol dejaba las cosas sobre la cama.

―Solo déjame hacer algo y ya verás como si te queda ―respondió el mago y con unos movimientos de sus manos la ropa comenzó a encogerse, ante la mirada sorprendida de Nakuru―… ¿puedes vestirte sola? ―la niña asintió alegremente y el pelinegro salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina nuevamente.

Al volver a entrar en aquella habitación encontró a Spinel sobre la mesada bebiendo el café que él había dejado allí.

―¡Spinel no! ―dijo en un tono serio. El animal lo miró un momento y luego siguió tomando aquella oscura sustancia―… ¿Qué demonios hicieron ustedes dos? Deja de tomar eso no sé si es bueno para gatos ―agregó tomando la taza y tirando el líquido en el lavado, consiguiendo que el gato lo mirara serio― ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

Finalmente preparo el desayuno para la pequeña Nakuru. Cuando esta volvió a entrar en la cocina tuvo que terminar de acomodarle la ropa y atarle los cordones. En cuanto terminaron de desayunar tomó a la niña y a Spinel los subió al auto y salieron rumbo a aquel baldío que daba acceso a la tienda de la bruja de las dimensiones. Yuuko tenía mucho que explicarle y un hechizo que deshacer, porque verdaderamente él no podía ser padre de nadie en ese momento.

Tomo el teléfono y llamó a la empresa, ya era tarde y no sabía a qué hora iba a llegar, tenía que posponer sus citas de ese día.

―Papá no debes usar el celular mientras conduces ―se escuchó la vocecita de la pequeña que iba en el asiento de atrás jugando con Spinel.

―Ya lo sé, pero es importante.

En verdad el mago no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Hizo la llamada lo más corta posible y luego solo se concentró en el camino, tenía que dejar de darle vueltas a todo eso, seguramente la bruja lo arreglaría.

Estacionó el auto a mitad de cuadra y caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta el baldío, donde todo aquel que lo necesitara podía ver la entrada de la tienda. La pequeña inmediatamente entró en aquella edificación seguida por el gato. Eriol observo el lugar y suspiró antes de entrar, para tratar de relajarse. Siguió el mismo camino que había hecho al trote la pequeña pelinegra y al entrar en la sala encontró a Nakuru y Yuuko abrazadas, como si esa mujer en verdad fuera una tía que hace mucho no veía a la pequeña.

Los rojos ojos de la mujer se centraron en el pelinegro que se había quedado en la puerta observándolas. La bruja pudo ver en aquellos azules ojos la furia del mago a punto de estallar y como si nada bajó a la niña.

―Hermosa mía, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina a buscar a Maru y Moro, y salen afuera a jugar? Yo tengo que hablar con papá ―la pequeña asintió y en un instante estaba corriendo hacia la cocina.

―¡¿Papá?! ¿Qué hiciste? ―dijo dejando salir algo de su enojo.

―Mi trabajo cumplí un deseo a cambio de un precio equivalente ―respondió la mujer muy tranquila mientras le hacía una seña al pelinegro para indicarle que se sentara.

―¿Qué deseo, que implica esto?

―Bueno sabrás que no puedo contarte todos los detalles ―la bruja hizo un momento de silencio y Eriol le lanzó una mirada sería―… tus guardianes te quieren mucho y les preocupa que no eres feliz, te empeñas en seguir un capricho que solo te amarga, eso dijo Nakuru, y como tú pareces no prestarles atención decidieron tomar medidas más drásticas.

―Drástico… esto me parece mucho más que drástico…

―Para ser feliz necesitas una familia, alguien que te amé y a quien tú puedas amar…

―Un momento… ellos no pueden decidir eso y lo sabes.

―Claro que lo sé, solo te cuento en rasgos generales… creo que iré directo al punto sino no terminaremos nunca, Nakuru quería vivir la infancia, algo que no tuvo y Spinel de rebote se convirtió simplemente en una mascota. Tú los creaste así que eres su amo y por ende su padre. El mundo a tu alrededor creerá lo que le digas, nadie recordara la existencia de Nakuru tu guardiana o asistente… ya de por si Na se parece a ti aunque puede ir cambiando un poco cuando conozca a su madre…

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―interrumpió el mago.

―Creo que me exprese mal, disculpa, puede ir cambiando cuando conozcas a alguien que te haga feliz y cuando seas realmente feliz Nakuru y Spinel volverán a sus formas reales.

―¿Y si eso no sucede… si no conozco a nadie que me haga feliz?

―Entonces serás padre soltero, al menos por cinco años… ahh no puedes enviarla a un internado ni nada por el estilo si está lejos de ti por más de 48 horas tanto ella como Spinel morirán.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? No quiero, no puedo ser padre en este momento…

―Eriol serás un excelente padre y no fue cosa mía, sino de tus guardianes ―respondió la bruja con una sonrisa que molestó aún más al pelinegro.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer, cuanto tengo que pagar para revertir esto?

―No hay magia que cambie esto Eriol, debes aceptar las condiciones que acabo de decirte o perderás a tus guardianes.

―Eso no puede ser ¿qué pago quieres?

―La vida de tus guardianes para romper el hechizo ―respondió en un tono serio la bruja. Esta respuesta molestó aún más al mago que se puso de pie de un salto.

―No puedes pedir eso ―dijo Eriol comenzando a caminar de un lugar a otro―… ¡¿qué te ofrecieron como pago?!

―En verdad hicimos una apuesta ―respondió Yuuko y se quedó en silencio.

―No me vas a decir nada más ―agregó el pelinegro en un suspiro―… Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya que por lo visto tengo que hacer varios cambios en mi vida.

―Eriol no te enojes, recuerda que hicieron esto porque te quieren…

―Y yo acepto tus condiciones porque también los quiero ―esas fueron las últimas palabras que Eriol le dirigió a la bruja, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de aquella sala.

En el patio de entrada encontró a su pequeña pelinegra jugando con los dos "niñas" de Yuuko y a Spinel dormitando sobre una piedra junto al pequeño estanque.

―Nakuru nos vamos ―dijo en un tono que delataba su molestia.

Al instante la pequeña y el gato lo miraron, antes de acercarse a él con muy pocas ganas.

―Quiero jugar un rato más.

―No, tenemos que irnos, tengo mucho que hacer.

―Pero…

―Na por favor vamos ―dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, pero su mal humor era muy evidente―… te comprare un helado.

―SII HELADO ―gritó la pequeña agarrando a Spinel y girando con el en brazos antes de salir a los saltitos de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí el final de este cap.**

 **En verdad quiero agradecer a todos los que han comenzado a leer y seguir esta historia, espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas y que les guste.**

 **Ojala esta cap haya sido de su agrado, seguro responde la pregunta que muchos se hacian que es ¿Quien es la niña?**

 **Espero poder subir pronto el próximo cap, pero no prometo ninguna fecha.**

 **Saludos. Gracias por leerme y por los reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 ¡Qué casualidad!

**¿Y mi mamá?**

 _3- ¡Qué casualidad!_

Eriol termino saliendo de aquella tienda igual o más molesto de cómo había entrado. Seguía sin conocer todos los detalles de la situación y debía aceptar que ahora tenía una hija de cinco años, con toda la responsabilidad que eso conlleva.

Caminaba casi sin ganas detrás de la pequeña que corría y saltaba de un lugar a otro por aquella vereda, era evidente que esa pequeña conservaba la energía de Nakuru. La niña había soltado a Spinel y corría detrás del animal, y entre los saltos y correteos la pequeña pelinegra termino tirada en el piso y llorando por el golpe.

Eriol la escuchó llorar y se acercó a ella, pero no fue el único, una joven que estaba cerca de ella la vio caerse y también se apresuró a ayudar a la niña.

―¿Estás bien preciosa? ―preguntó la joven ayudando a la niña a levantarse.

El mago se acercó y se apresuró a levantar a la pequeña que no dejaba de hipar. La reviso con un rápido vistazo y noto que solo tenía algunos raspones.

―No es nada Na solo un raspón.

―Papá me duele ―dijo la niña mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y él se centraba un momento en la joven que había intentado ayudar a su pequeña.

Aquella mujer era hermosa de cabello negro, ondulado y largo, hermoso cuerpo, una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos de un color casi imposible…

"―¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí Eriol? ―preguntó su guardiana. Se notaba que Nakuru ya estaba aburrida.

―Hasta que Sakura logre cambiar todas las cartas ―respondió Eriol sin mirar a la guardiana.

―Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es cuanto estaremos solo espiando, esto es muy aburrido.

―¡¿Cómo puedes aburrirte con todos esos sucesos inesperados?! Además no hace ni dos días que estamos haciendo esto ―le reclamó Spinel.

―Solo quiero saber un poco más de su entorno antes de meterme en el ―agregó el mago mientras sus ojos se centraban en una joven de cabello negro, ondulado y largo que se acercaba a la pequeña castaña, con una sonrisa realmente llamativa, pero no tanto como el color de sus ojos. Un increíble y brillante violeta que le recordaba a las amatistas, aquellas preciosas gemas que a su vez le recordaban a otra persona…"

―¡¿Tomoyo?! ―dijo el pelinegro casi sin poder creerlo, era sorprendente lo que había cambiado su amiga en cinco años.

―¡Eriol! ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó la amatista ampliando su sonrisa―. ¡Qué casualidad!

―Él mismo… hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿Cómo estás?

―¿Papá quien es ella? ―preguntó Nakuru mirando de reojo a la amatista, todavía sin soltar el cuello del mago. Esto sorprendió por un momento a la amatista, pero se repuso rápidamente.

―Yo soy una amiga de tu papá ¿cómo te llamas? ―respondió la nívea sonriéndole a la pequeña quien rápidamente le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Nakuru ―dijo la niña, mientras Eriol trataba de pensar que decir.

―¡Nakuru! Qué bonito ―agregó la amatista antes de centrar sus ojos en el pelinegro―… ¿igual que tu guardiana?

―¿Qué? ―la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, pues se suponía que nadie recordaría a Nakuru y Spinel como sus guardianes― ¿recuerdas a Nakuru?

―Claro que la recuerdo Eriol, hace cinco años que no nos vemos, no perdí la memoria ―concluyó Tomoyo lanzándole una de esas miradas que se usan junto a los sarcasmos― ¿puedo saber cuándo y con quien tuviste a esta preciosa niña?

―¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo y te cuento? A menos que estés ocupada.

―Ok… de todos modos no tengo muchas ganas de llegar a donde debo ir ―respondió la amatista, después de dudarlo un momento, mientras Eriol bajaba a la niña.

―Genial, entonces ¿nos vamos? ―concluyó el mago señalando el auto para que la niña y la nívea subieran.

Condujo durante unos minutos hasta llegar a su café favorito. El lugar era pequeño y estaba a un lado de un pequeño parque de juegos. Se ubicaron en una de las mesas exteriores y uno de los meseros los atendió rápidamente.

―En verdad hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿qué ha sido de ti Tomoyo? ―preguntó el pelinegro mientras le hacía una seña a Nakuru para que se quedara quieta.

―La verdad estoy mucho más interesada en saber que sucedió aquí, cuéntame y luego te hablare de mi ―respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras su mirada saltaba de Eriol a la pequeña una y otra vez.

―Bueno en verdad no sé bien que sucedió, sé muy poco porque esa bruja no quiso darme más detalles… Nakuru y Spinel fueron anoche a ella y le pidieron algo… ahora están así y yo tengo que hacerme cargo hasta que esto termine.

―¡¿Estás diciendo que una bruja transformo a Nakuru en una niña?!

―Y a Spinel en un simple gato.

―¿Por qué?

El mesero les trajo lo que habían pedido, dos Tazas de té con unas masas y un helado de chocolate y fresas para la pequeña que en ese momento llamaba a Spinel, quien los miraba sentado a un lado de un arbusto.

―Ambos estaban enojados conmigo y quieren darme una lección. Lo bueno es que el mundo creerá lo que le diga sobre ellos y se supone que nadie los recordara en sus formas reales…

―Eriol, ¿desde cuándo hay que sacarte las cosas con tirabuzón? ―la amatista lo miró seria, la pequeña había vuelto a prestarles atención mientras comenzaba a comer su helado.

―Ok, ok ―Eriol suspiró y continuó―, pasamos los últimos cinco años viajando de un lugar a otro con solo un objetivo, finalmente volvimos por pedido de mi padre. No pasamos ni dos semanas aquí y me volví a encontrar con Kaho…

―Ahora entiendo porque estaban molestos… ¿y que va a decir tu Kaho cuando se entere de esto?

―Nada, porque no es mí Kaho… anoche volvió a terminar conmigo.

―Lo siento ―dijo una apenada Tomoyo. Ella sabía mejor que nadie cuanto Eriol quería a aquella mujer y aunque ella diera o hiciera cualquier cosa eso no cambiaría.

―No tienes que lamentarlo, yo soy un idiota… en este momento Nakuru me diría "te lo dije"…

―Papá ¿Quién es esa Nakuru de la que hablas? ―los ojos de la pareja se centraron en la niña que los miraba con una sonrisa manchada de chocolate

―Emmm es una… prima de papá, por ella te llamas así.

―Tía Yuuko dijo que mamá eligió ese nombre para mí.

―Sí, es que tu mamá quería mucho a Nakuru, ¿no es así Tomoyo? ―agregó mirando a la amatista en busca de ayuda.

―Sí, así es, eran muy buenas amigas, les encantaba salir de compras y hacer vestidos ―Eriol soltó una carcajada, al escuchar esas palabras, pues no pudo evitar recordar las salidas de la amatista y la castaña así como las veces que su casa era invadida por ambas para poder terminar los diseños de la amatista―. Ven vamos a limpiarte que estas toda llena de chocolate ―agregó la nívea mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña y se la llevaba para limpiarla.

Después de unos minutos ambas volvieron. Ahora Nakuru lucia el rostro limpio y un peinado que a Eriol le recordó a la verdadera Nakuru. La sonrisa de la niña era enorme y no soltaba la mano de la amatista.

―Bien ya está limpia, lo que no pude hacer fue quitar la mancha del vestido.

―Genial… y hablando de vestido, ¿estas ocupada Tomoyo?

―Mmmm ¿Por qué? ―pregunto la nívea dudando un poco.

―Tengo que comprarle ropa y no se mucho de ropa de niños… ¿podrías acompañarnos?

Tomoyo dudo un momento, sacó el celular de su cartera y después de mirar la pantalla del mismo, una expresión de fastidio apareció en su rostro.

―Pod favod ―pidió la niña con una sonrisa y eso fue todo lo que la amatista necesito para aceptar.

Eriol volvió a llamar a su oficina y avisó que finalmente no asistiría ese día. Salieron del café y comenzaron a recorrer tiendas. Almorzaron y luego de eso siguieron recorriendo tiendas. Cada tanto Tomoyo miraba su celular para luego guardarlo con algo de desprecio. El baúl del auto ya estaba repleto de bolsas con ropa, juguetes y muchas otras cosas. Finalmente como a eso de las cuatro y algo los tres terminaron en un parque tomando un helado. Nakuru se puso a jugar con otros niños que había en el lugar y la pareja quedo sola.

―Gracias por ayudarme, seguro tenías cosas que hacer y lo dejaste por nosotros.

―No te preocupes no tenía nada mejor que hacer ―respondió Tomoyo sin despegar sus ojos de la pequeña que jugaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

―¿Segura? ―el tono de Eriol cambio al realizar esta pregunta y eso llamó la atención de la amatista quien lo miró algo extrañada―. Tomoyo nos conocemos. ¿Cuántas llamadas tiene tu celular? ―los ojos de ambos se encontraron y una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro del pelinegro―. Sabes que puedo buscar la respuesta por mí mismo, pero quisiera que tú me lo digas.

―Estoy en Londres por mi madre, sus negocios nos trajeron hasta aquí y por esos mismos negocios estoy en una relación… conveniente.

―¿Él es el que ha estado llamando todo este tiempo?

―Él, mi madre, su secretaria y quien sabe cuántos más de su entorno.

―En verdad no sé si debo preguntar o no ―esas palabras fueron un susurro…

―Ok, quiero que quede claro algo, no te voy a contar demasiado de mi vida en estos cinco años que no nos vimos, tu solo te alejaste de repente y no te lo mereces ―Eriol la miro serio por un momento, pero al notar la decisión en sus ojos asintió, después de todo ella tenía razón―. Hace algún tiempo que estoy saliendo con alguien y todos están felices con eso, sobre todo mi madre, ella sufrió mucho por mí y solo quiere verme feliz.

―Entiendo…

―No lo preguntes. Ya lo dijiste nos conocemos y en todo caso yo podría preguntar lo mismo, pero ya sé cuál es la respuesta ―ambos volvieron a centrarse en la pequeña Nakuru.

―Esa respuesta fue lo que nos trajo aquí… si yo supiera lo que necesito para ser feliz Nakuru y Spinel no estarían así ―Eriol bajo la cabeza y enredo sus largos dedos en su cabello― ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con esto? ¿No sé nada de niños? ―Tomoyo soltó una risita al escucharlo.

―En cuanto a Nakuru puedo ayudarte en lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo solito.

―¿Y a tu novio no le molestara?

―Tu pregunta no tiene sentido, sabes que lo he estado evitando todo el día y la verdad nada me haría más feliz que pasar tiempo con esta pequeña Nakuru ―respondió la amatista mientras se ponía de pie.

―¿Solo con ella? ―preguntó Eriol imitando a Tomoyo, esta sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.

―Claro que no, con Spinel también ―agregó antes de ponerse en puntas de pies y depositar un suave y rápido beso sobre la mejilla del mago, para luego reír y correr a abrazar a Nakuru.

Eriol solo se quedó en el lugar observando como la amatista sujetaba a la pequeña y la hacía girar antes de soltarla y comenzar a corretearla por el lugar. Era extraño hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía a Tomoyo y ahora volvía a estar a su lado para ayudarlo, tal y como tantas otras veces en su pasado, esa mujer era un ángel que siempre llegaba a él en el momento preciso.

* * *

 **Bien, otro cap llego a su fin, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Para los que se preguntaban por Tomoyo, aquí esta seguramente generando un monton de preguntas a su al rededor, pero bueno que puedo decir, soy así me gusta dejarlos con alguna que otra espina jajaja.**

 **Como ya es una costumbre en mi, les doy las gracias por leerme y por tomarse unos minutos para dejarme algun review.**

 **Saludos, nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4 El colegio y la discusión

4 – El colegio y la discusión.

El teléfono suena incesantemente, Eriol siente un pequeño pie que se le clava bajo las costillas en el costado derecho se revuelve en la cama y casi se cae de la misma, en algún momento de la noche la pequeña Nakuru se metió en su cama y se adueñó de ella, convirtiendo así el resto de la noche del mago en una pesadilla de patadas. Medio adormilado toma aquel infernal aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

―Diga ―dijo en un tono de pocos amigos mientras intentaba moverse sin despertar a Nakuru.

―Buen día Eriol ¿Qué tal tu primer día como padre?

―¿Qué quieres Yuuko? No estoy de humor.

―Se nota ―agregó entre risas la bruja―. Solo quería avisarte que Nakuru está anotada en el colegio Saint Georges, en un rato tiene que llegarte su uniforme y demás. Tienes que llevarla en lo posible antes de las nueve…

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué a ese lugar?

―Me sentí mal por ti ayer así que la inscribí y pensé que lo mejor sería un lugar que ya conoces, aunque vas a tener que terminar de hacer el papeleo. Suerte ―y sin más la llamada termino, e instantes después sonó el timbre.

El mago salió de la cama, tomó la bata y se la puso mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, donde se encontró con un mensajero que le dejó una caja y se retiró. Dejó el paquete en la sala, miró el reloj en la pared que marcaba las 7:45 y después de dudarlo un momento tomó el teléfono y llamó al número que el día anterior le había dado la amatista.

―Hola, ¿Quién es? ―la dulce voz de Tomoyo salió a través del aparato.

―Buen día Tomoyo… ¿te desperté?

―Eriol, buen día, no hace un rato que estoy despierta ¿sucede algo?

―Bueno, Yuuko me acaba de avisar que Nakuru está anotada en un colegio, tengo que llevarla y terminar el papeleo y ¿me preguntaba si…?

―¿Si puedo acompañarte y ser otra tutora de Nakuru? Claro no hay problema.

―Buenísimo, aunque solo iba a preguntarte si te podía anotar como otra tutora, pero en verdad seria genial si puedes acompañarme hay personas en ese colegio que no me agradan.

―Ok, ¿pasan por mí?

―Sí, en cuarenta minutos donde te dejamos ayer.

―Genial, estaré esperando, nos vemos.

Cuando Eriol colgó el teléfono noto que una enorme sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro. En verdad extrañaba a la amatista, después de todo ella siempre había estado allí para él y más desde que Sakura se fue a China con Shaoran. Tomoyo y él se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, más que amigos dirían algunos, y ahora Eriol sólo podía preguntarse "¿Por qué rayos me fui sin decirle nada?"

Aún con su mente algo perdida despertó a Nakuru y la ayudó a vestirse.

―¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto y no la ropa que compramos con Tomoyo ayer?

―Porque tienes que ir al colegio y allí debes usar ese uniforme ―respondió el mago mientras servía el desayuno.

―No quiero ir, quiero quedarme a jugar.

―Tienes que ir, allí jugaras con otros niños.

―No quiero, no quiero, no quiero ―insistió la niña cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero, cosa que a Eriol le recordó las veces que él había hecho eso de niño.

―Quieras o no iras a ese colegio señorita. No quieres que me enoje Nakuru ―y ese fue el final de la conversación, al igual que tanta veces había sucedido con su padre.

A Nakuru no le gustaba para nada la idea de ir a un colegio, pero la última mirada de su padre le había confirmado que nada cambiaría esa decisión, por lo que la pequeña decidió demostrar su desacuerdo ignorando a ese hombre y mostrándose enojada, actitud que duró el tiempo que tardaron en recoger a Tomoyo. En cuanto la amatista subió al auto una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nakuru.

Después de unos pocos minutos llegaron al enorme edificio. ni bien bajaron del auto la pequeña Nakuru salto a los brazos de la amatista, quien la abrazó y le lanzó una mirada regañadora a Eriol.

―Tomoyo no me mires así, solo la rete, no puedo dejar que haga lo que quiera.

―No quiero quedarme aquí, no me gusta ―se quejó la pequeña pelinegra mirando de reojo el lugar, y Eriol solo pudo pensar "a mi tampoco me gusta pero…"

―Ya veras que vas a hacer muchos amigos y te vas a divertir ―dijo Tomoyo mientras volvía a dejar a la niña en el suelo.

―¿De verdad?

―Claro que sí, estoy segura de eso, ¿quién no querría ser amigo de una niña tan hermosa? ―concluyó la amatista dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la pequeña, y eso fue todo lo que está necesito para sonreír y entrar al edificio.

Al entrar los recibió una maestra que los guió hasta la dirección, allí se presentaron, la maestra se llevó a Nakuru y la pareja se quedo unos minutos para terminar de completar los datos de la inscripción.

Al salir del edificio Eriol soltó un suspiro, y recién entonces pareció relajarse un poco.

―¿Tan malo te pareció?

―No me gusta este colegio, mi padre en un punto de mi vida decidió que debía interactuar con otros y me envió aquí.

―Si es tan malo ¿por qué traes a Nakuru aquí? ―preguntó la amatista mientras volvían a subir al auto.

―No es que el lugar sea malo, cuando yo venía aquí el problema eran muchos de mis compañeros.

―No lo puedo creer ¡¿Tú tuviste problemas con tus compañeros?!

―Creelo, hasta una persona tan carismática como yo puede tener problemas ―Tomoyo soltó una carcajada―, creo que ya sabes que soy algo competitivo.

―Si lo sé, me encantaría escuchar tu historia, pero estoy llegando tarde y si no entró pronto a ese edificio mi teléfono comenzará a sonar ―agregó la amatista señalando el edificio que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

―Ok, ok ya estamos ―replicó Eriol deteniendo el auto frente a la entrada del edificio―. Muy bien señorita Daidouji nos vemos luego, cualquier cosa te llamo y si necesitas algo no dudes en hacerlo tu también.

―Lo tendré en cuenta señor Hiragizawa ―dijo Tomoyo antes de dejar un suave beso en la mejilla del mago, para rapidamente bajar del auto―. Nos vemos ―agregó antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo. Observó el auto alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era realmente increíble como esa niña y aquel mago podían ponerla de tan buen humor.

―¿Quién era ese? ―esa voz grave detrás de ella llamó su atención. Sin necesidad de girarse ya sabía quién estaba detrás―. Llevo más de una hora esperándote, podrias responderme Tomoyo ―la amatista suspiró y con pocas ganas se giró para encontrarse con la expresión seria de su novio, un hombre alto y rubio, de 27 años, enfundado en un traje azul.

―Buen día Alfred. Es un amigo al que hacía mucho que no veía, nos encontramos de casualidad y se ofreció a traerme ―respondió Tomoyo sin inmutarse bajo la fría mirada gris de su novio.

―Un amigo… ¿y donde te lo encontraste?

―En el café a dos cuadras de mi departamento.

―Mientes… sé que subiste a ese auto a salir de tu departamento ―agregó elevando el tono de su voz― ¿Quien rayos es ese? ¿No se suponía que no conocías a nadie aquí? y yo que me preocupe porque ayer me ignoraste prácticamente todo el día…

―¡Alfred basta! no hagas esto…

―¡¿Yo?! tengo que recordarte que no soy yo el que anda por ahí con cualquiera y no fui yo el que faltó ayer al té con la familia ―era más que evidente todo el enojo de Alfred, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía muy bien, Tomoyo permaneció impasible ante los reclamos de su novio.

―Alfred…

―¿Donde rayos estuviste ayer? ―interrumpió el hombre de ojos grises.

―¿Qué es esto? basta. Lo único que oigo de ti son reclamos todo el tiempo ―se quejó la amatista mientras notaba como su buen humor terminaba de desaparecer. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le hizo notar que estaban llamando la atención de los que pasaban por el lugar, y eso molestó aún más a Tomoyo…

―Claro, ahora la culpa es mía. ¿Por qué siempre es así contigo? tu siempre eres la inocente…

―Si tanto te molesto déjame en paz ―vociferó Tomoyo completamente cabreada y sin esperar contestación se giró y rápidamente se acercó a un taxi que estaba detenido a unos metros de ellos.

―Tomoyo, ven aquí ―agregó Alfred acercándose a ella, pero cuando la alcanzó esta acababa de subir al vehículo y cerrar la puerta―. Tomoyo… ¿Qué tan maduro te parece lo que estás haciendo? ―concluyó Alfred mientras el auto arrancaba.

―¿A dónde la llevo señorita? ―preguntó el chofer, mientras se alejaban de aquel hombre tan enojado.

―A donde sea, lejos de aquí… a algún café ―después de decir esto la amatista simplemente se bloqueo e ignoro absolutamente todo hasta que el vehículo se detuvo frente a un pequeño café, el cual se le hizo muy conocido.

Cuando se ubicó en una de las mesas confirmó su sospecha, ese era el mismo lugar al que había ido el día anterior con Eriol y Nakuru. Pidió un jugo y un pastelillo. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir, y eso la llevó a preguntarse...

"¿Porque sigo con Alfred? ¿Cuando permití que controle mis movimientos? Desde el principio él fue así, y no me molestaba… ¿Por qué me molesta ahora?

Ese porque tiene nombre y apellido, lo sabes bien Tomoyo.

Claro que no, eso se acabó hace tiempo y nunca llego a nada.

Sigue repitiendolo, puede que en algún momento te lo creas...te dejo una pregunta ¿por qué aceptaste a Alfred?

Por mi madre, por mi, porque hace todo lo posible por hacerme feliz…

WOW y yo creyendo que era porque no se parecía en nada a Eriol."

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todas esas cosas de su mente. Todavía le resultaba increíble como su conciencia la autoboicoteaba constantemente, sabía que Eriol no la vería jamás como ella quería, así como sabia que aceptó a Alfred para no estar sola y para hacer felices a las personas a su alrededor y hasta ahora había funcionado, todos eran felices por ella… todos… eso era lo único que le importaba, después de todo ella ya se había acostumbrado a vivir así… no necesitaba nada si las personas a su alrededor estaban bien… tendría que disculparse con Alfred.

* * *

 **Lo sé me tarde mucho para un cap corto, pero he estado bastante ocupada y entre medio salio un viaje con la esc así que menos tiempo tuve.**

 **Espero que les guste, queria extenderlo un poco más pero pense que qua habian esperado demasiado y preferi dejarlo ahí y publicar.**

 **Si ando con algo de suerte provablemente vuelva a publicar la semana que viene.**

 **En verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, ojala les guste.**

 **gracias por leer y por los review. Saludos**


	5. Chapter 5 Otra tarde juntos

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **5 – Otra tarde juntos.**

Ya casi era mediodía y Eriol todavía no podía terminar de leer los archivos con los datos para la reunión de esa tarde, pues su teléfono no había dejado de sonar un momento desde que llegó a la oficina, motivo por el cual terminó optando por desconectar ese infernal aparato. "¿Cómo rayos trabajaron todo este tiempo sin mí?" era la pregunta que se había instalado en su mente después de la tercera llamada.

Estaba concentrado leyendo cuando un sonido llamo su atención era un simple "BZZZZZ" y tardó unos segundos en recordar que había puesto en vibrador su celular, después de buscar un poco encontró aquel aparato en el bolsillo derecho de su saco, a todo esto quien llamaba acababa de cortar. Miró la pantalla y al ver el nombre "Tomoyo" no dudo un momento en llamarla y al segundo pitido se escuchó la voz de la amatista.

―Eriol, hola, lamento molestarte… ―hacía tiempo que no se veían, pero conocía mejor que nadie a esa mujer y su voz le decía que algo sucedía.

―Tomoyo ¿Estas bien?

―Sí, no te preocupes, espero no interrumpir nada importante.

―No, para nada ―estaba claro que algo sucedía, pero así como la conocía sabía que no le diría nada por teléfono―. ¿En qué te soy útil?

―Nada, solo pensé que podía retirar antes a Nakuru del colegio y pasar un rato con ella… ¿No te molesta?

―Claro que no me molesta. Por la tarde tengo una reunión, cuando termine te llamó y las encuentro, ¿te parece?

―Genial, gracias Eriol.

―No hay de que nos vemos salúdame a Na.

Al cortar y dejar el móvil sobre el escritorio, volvió a centrar la mirada en los papeles que seguían frente a él, pero ahora su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse "¿Qué le pasara a Tomoyo?" después de un rato dando vueltas termino regañándose a sí mismo…

"Basta, todo está bien, si fuera algo realmente serio me hubiera pedido que nos viéramos, ya ha pasado. Una sonrisa siempre la ayuda y esta pequeña Nakuru tiene la más hermosa sonrisa que he visto, si alguien puede ayudarla es ella… deja de darle vueltas a esto" y después de decirse esto a si mismo suspiró y volvió a centrarse en la lectura.

…

La pequeña pelinegra miraba desde un rincón al resto de los niños que se agolpaban en la puerta del aula para salir de esta y dirigirse al comedor.

―Nakuru, ¿vienes? Sé que el primer día es difícil pero ya te acostumbraras la mayoría de los niños almuerzan con nosotros ―dijo aquella mujer rubia mientras le tendía la mano con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

―Yo no almorzare aquí, mi mamá vendrá por mí ―respondió la pequeña mirando con algo de desconfianza a la mujer, la cual se sorprendió del extraño tono violáceo de los ojos de la niña.

La maestra estaba a punto de replicar cuando la secretaria del colegio entro en el aula acompañada por Tomoyo. La amatista lucia algo triste, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ni bien sus ojos encontraron a la pequeña de cabello negro que corría hacia ella. La abrazó y rápidamente la levanto.

―Hola, buen día, soy Natalie Strans la maestra de Nakuru, un gusto ―dijo la mujer rubia mientras extendía la mano para saludar a la amatista.

―Tomoyo, un placer ―respondió la nívea mientras le daba la mano a la mujer.

―Wow, ya veo de donde saco Nakuru sus ojos, es un color muy poco común ―Tomoyo sonrió y volteo a mirar los ojos de la pequeña que llevaba en brazos y eran del mismo increíble color azul de Eriol.

―Saco los ojos de su padre. En verdad fue un gusto, pero ya tenemos que irnos, el taxi nos está esperando. Despídete de la señorita Natalie.

―Hasta mañana señorita Natalie ―respondió Nakuru saludando con la mano a la mujer.

―Hasta mañana.

Tomoyo y Nakuru subieron al taxi y en unos minutos se encontraron entrando, tomadas de la mano, en un shopping.

―¿Y qué tal tu primer día en Saint George?

―No sé, esos niños me hicieron muchas preguntas, y esa maestra no me gusta, quería saber de papá ―respondió la niña sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

―Los niños son curiosos y tu maestra probablemente conozca a tu papá, él es un hombre muy conocido.

―No me gusta ―agregó Nakuru haciendo puchero―. ¿Papá no va a comer con nosotras?

―No, estaba ocupado, luego se encontrara con nosotras, por lo que tendremos la tarde para nosotras haremos lo que tú quieras ―esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para que la niña sonriera y comenzara a tironear la mano de la amatista para que se apurara.

Después de almorzar ambas comienzan a recorrer tiendas y pronto se vieron bastante cargadas de bolsas.

Para Tomoyo era realmente increíble como esa pequeña podía hacerla olvidar todo. Como podía hacerla tan feliz. Junto a ella se sentía completa, quería ver esa sonrisa por siempre.

Cada tanto miraba su teléfono y notaba como las llamadas y mensajes se acumulaban. En una de esas miradas descubrió un llamado y un mensaje de Eriol entre la cantidad de notificaciones que rezaban el nombre "Alfred".

Rápidamente llamó al mago mientras sus ojos seguían a la pequeña pelinegra que saltaba en el pelotero junto a otros niños.

―Tomoyo, ya era tiempo, llevo un rato llamándote.

―Lo siento, como tengo el celular en silencio no me di cuenta.

―Sí, y si te siguen entrando llamadas como ayer, era más que obvio que no ibas a notar las mías… bueno no importa ¿Dónde están?

―Estamos en el sector de juegos del shopping al que vinimos ayer.

―Ok, en unos minutos estoy allá.

Cuando Eriol llego se encontró a la amatista y Nakuru jugando en el stepmania, moviendo los pies con desesperación siguiendo las direcciones que las flechas marcaban. Se sorprendió del parecido entre ellas y se sintió hipnotizado por el sonido de la risa de ambas. Se sentó y las observo mientras jugaban, hasta que Nakuru noto su presencia y corrió hacia él.

―Papá, papá ―gritó la pequeña mientras saltaba a los brazos del mago y dejaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

―Hola hermosa. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?

―Bien…

―Hola Eriol. ¿Qué tal tu reunión?

―Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo estás?

―Cansada, no tienes una idea de todo lo que anduvimos con esta pequeña ―agregó la amatista acariciando la mejilla de Nakuru.

―¿Vamos a tomar algo?

―SIIII ―gritó Nakuru mientras Eriol la dejaba nuevamente en el suelo.

Tomoyo se acercó a un montón de bolsas que había en un rincón y comenzó a recogerlas.

―¡¿Compraste todo eso?!

―Esto es parte de lo que compramos, el resto lo llevaran luego a tu casa ―respondió entre risas la amatista.

―Definitivamente necesitas una llave de casa, porque si siguen pasando las tardes aquí vas a ir a la quiebra ―dijo el mago mientras tomaba las bolsas que quedaban en el piso.

―En verdad no hace falta Eriol, hoy fue una ocasión especial, no se va a repetir.

―Si claaaro.

Después de tomar algo y pasear un rato vuelven a la casa del mago. Nakuru se durmió en el camino, pero se despertó ni bien llegaron a la casa.

―Tomoyo ¿te quedas a cenar? ―preguntó Eriol, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

―Sí, sí, sí, sí, te vas a quedar, te vas a quedar ―comenzó a canturrear Nakuru mientras saltaba a un lado de la amatista y esta al verla simplemente no pudo negarse.

Después de un rato la pequeña los dejo solos y mientras ayudaba a Tomoyo a cocinar, Eriol aprovecho el momento para hacer esa pregunta que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que la nívea lo había llamado esa mañana.

―¿Qué pasó hoy?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó sin detenerse en lo que hacía.

―Sabes a que me refiero… creí que ya habíamos dejado más que claro que nos conocemos muy bien ―agregó Eriol quitándole el cuchillo de la mano y haciendo que ella finalmente lo mirara, pues desde que habían llegado a la casa parecía que Tomoyo le evitaba la mirada.

―¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo así? Ya paso.

―No, no puedo dejarlo y no creo que ya haya pasado… vamos ¿no confías en mí? ―concluyó el mago haciendo un pequeño puchero.

―No hagas eso ―suplicó Tomoyo antes de suspirar―… esta mañana cuando me dejaste en las oficinas Daidouji, nos vio mi novio y se enojó bastante, al punto que termino haciendo una escena… le dije que eras un amigo, pero de nada sirvió…

―¡¿A caso tu novio es un idiota?! ―exclamó, molesto Eriol. No comprendía como alguien podía hacerle algo así a una persona tan maravillosa como Tomoyo.

―Bueno y como de a poco la situación iba llegando a un lugar que no me agrada simplemente me fui y lo deje… fui a un café y después de mucho pensar llegue a la conclusión de que debía hacer algo para distraerme por eso decidí ir por Na… y obviamente él ha estado llamando todo el día.

―Tomy, todavía no sé quién es tu novio.

―Y ahora que te conté esto, menos vas a saberlo ―sentenció la amatista recuperando el cuchillo que el mago le había quitado.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque te conozco Hiragizawa… y ahora termina de cortar esas papas sino cenaremos a medianoche.

―Ok, pero te aseguro que este tema no se va a quedar aquí ―concluyó el mago antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo―. ¿Todavía te molesta lo que hice en aquella ocasión?

―¡¿Qué ocasión… te refieres a aquella en que amenazaste a mi pareja para el baile y termino abandonándome a menos de doce horas de la fiesta?!

―Eso no fue una amenaza… él solo escucho algo al pasar ―se defendió el mago sin dejar de cortar las papas.

―Eres un mentiroso ―agregó la amatista con una enorme sonrisa―… nunca había visto a Misaki así de asustado. ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste aquella vez? ―Eriol la miró de lado y suspiró.

―Estaba entrenando con Shaoran y no pudimos evitar escuchar cuando tu amigo, Misaki le contaba a sus amigos lo que tenía planeado para esa noche y con Shaoran no nos pudimos contener le hicimos una de nuestras demostraciones de artes marciales y nos escuchó cuando comentamos "pobre del que intente meterse con las personas a las que queremos".

―¿Seguro? A mí me llego otra historia… dicen que lo apaleaste en el entrenamiento y que simplemente le dijiste que más le valía no acercarse a mí.

―¡Qué horror Tomoyo! ¡¿en verdad me crees capaz de semejante cosa?! ―agregó el mago con expresión de sorpresa.

" _El grupo de muchachos estaba sentado a un lado del cuadrado marcado, donde otros dos jóvenes peleaban. Ese año entre los deportes habían agregado lucha y la mayoría de los chicos participaban en ellas, a unos cuantos se les daba muy bien en especial a dos jóvenes magos, pero en ese momento uno de ellos estaba mucho más concentrado en otros tres jóvenes que hablaban a unos pocos metros de ellos._

― _En verdad todavía no puedo creer que conseguiste a Daidouji para el baile ―dijo uno de los muchachos al pelinegro que estaba en medio.._

― _Es asquerosamente rica si lo haces bien tendrás una gran oportunidad ―agregó el otro muchacho._

― _Se los aseguro va a ser muy fácil, en muy poco tiempo podre hacer lo que quiera con ella y no habrá ninguna objeción._

 _La mandíbula de Eriol se tensó completamente al escucha a esos tres. No podía creerlo su amiga saldría con un idiota como ese. Sintió que algo se movía en su interior y pronto creció en él el deseo de hacer desaparecer a ese tipo del futuro de Tomoyo._

― _Eriol si lo sigues mirando así todos van a creer que tienes algo en contra de Misaki Thetsho ―Susurró Shaoran para que solo el mago lo escuchara._

― _¿Y que te hace pensar que no es así? ―dijo entre dientes el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y hacia un movimiento con sus manos, que a Shaoran le pareció lleno de magia._

― _Genial Hiragizawa, ¿te parece practicar con Thetsho? ―pregunto el profesor haciéndole una seña a este último para que se preparara._

 _Eriol solo asintió y se preparó dentro del área de lucha, mientras Misaki se ponía de pie y lo imitaba. Misaki Thetsho era uno de los más hábiles en esa disciplina, es más era el segundo dentro del equipo de lucha del colegio, por lo que se escucharon las voces de asombro y sorpresa, por parte de todos los presentes al ver que con solo tres movimientos de Eriol, Misaki había terminado de cara en el piso y gritando que se rendía ante la presión que el mago estaba aplicando sobre su brazo derecho. Eriol aflojo su agarre y se acercó al oído de su rival._

― _Si vuelvo a verte cerca de Tomoyo puedes despedirte de TODAS tus extremidades ―susurró sobre el oído de Misaki en un tono realmente amenazante._

 _La sorpresa y el terror eran más que evidentes en el rostro del muchacho cuando Eriol lo soltó y volvió a su lugar, después de todo nadie había podido vencer a Misaki con tal facilidad"._

El recuerdo de lo sucedido dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del mago, hasta que la voz de la amatista lo devolvió a la tierra.

―Eriol ¿me escuchas?

―Sí, ¿Qué?

―Sí claro que me escuchas ―comentó entre risas Tomoyo―. Te decía que a Nakuru no le agrada su maestra.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Quién es su maestra? ―preguntó algo extrañado el mago.

―Una tal Natalie… mmm… Ss.. ¿Strans?

―Alta, rubia, ojos color café ―agregó Eriol provocando una mirada seria de la amatista.

―Sí, dice que no le agrada por que le hizo muchas preguntas sobre ti.

―No, no es eso, no le agrada, porque en el fondo nuestra niña sigue siendo Nakuru… Natalie intento muchas veces, no solo salir conmigo, era más que evidente que quería atraparme a toda costa, es más cuando nos fuimos a Japón intento que la enviaran allá también, pero no lo consiguió.

―Genial ahora tu hija va a estar bajo su cuidado ―agregó una Tomoyo algo molesta, cosa que no paso desadvertida para el mago.

―Creo que tendré que decirle que solo tengo ojos para una mujer ahora ―dijo en un susurro el mago sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes amatista.

―Es bueno que tu hija ahora sea lo más importante para ti ―respondió Tomoyo sorprendiendo y confundiendo un poco al mago.

"¿Qué paso aquí? Soy un idiota que hice… es solo una amiga, ella ya tiene a su novio, aunque él sea un idiota. Es mi amiga, solo eso, no vuelvas a enredar las cosas como aquella vez" pensó el mago regañándose a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Hola. Bien acá otro cap de esta historia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, como siempre es un proceso lento lleno de pequeños recuerdos que nos tiran pistas.**

 **en cuanto a algunos de los review debo decir:**

 **-en su tiempo ambos tenian sus propios problemas y confusiones, por eso simplemente se dejaron y con el tiempo se va a ir revelando todo.**

 **-Alfred, les guste o no va a seguir aquí por unos cuantos cap más.**

 **Bueno por hoy eso es todo, espero poder actualizar pronto. gracias por leer y por los review.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Noelia.**


	6. Chapter 6 El gato y la pintura

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

6- El gato y la pintura.

Aquella noche cenaron los tres juntos y luego Tomoyo volvió a su departamento, después de haber discutido un rato con el mago y la pequeña que querían que se quedara en su casa.

Tal y como lo imaginaba al llegar a su departamento, Tomoyo se encontró con Alfred esperándola, sentado delante de su puerta. Definitivamente aquel fue el día más agotador que la amatista había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"—Tomoyo perdóname, ya sabes como soy… en verdad no sé qué me paso, bueno si lo sé, me dio un ataque de celos, pero es obvio si consideramos que supuestamente no conocías a nadie aquí.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo y en verdad no esperaba encontrarme con él aquí… pero más allá de eso sigo sin entender tu insistencia todo el tiempo, creí que habíamos quedado en mantener nuestros espacios y desde que estoy aquí me estas sofocando.

—En verdad lo siento, es que como no conoces a nadie aquí me pareció bien, pero bueno si quieres tu espacio no hay problema, sabes que puedo respetar eso… entonces ¿todo bien?

—Si todo bien".

Así Tomoyo termino solucionando su problema con Alfred. Simplemente decidió no profundizar en el tena de Eriol, sabía bien que a su novio no le agradaba el apellido Hiragizawa, aunque jamás se tomó la molestia de averiguar por qué era así y algo en su interior le decía que no debía preguntarle a Eriol, pues aunque el mago lo negara ella sabía muy bien que había sido culpa de él que perdiera a más de un pretendiente cuando estudiaban en Tomoeda.

Los días comenzaron a normalizarse, por decirlo de alguna forma. Tomoyo trató de equilibrar su tiempo entre el trabajo, la familia Hiragizawa y Alfred, aunque era realmente consciente de que tanto Nakuru como Eriol exigían y recibían más tiempo que los demás, y le era imposible no complacerlos, pues en el fondo sabía que se sentía realmente feliz con esa niña y el mago. Esa era la familia que alguna vez ella había soñado y deseado con todo su ser.

Esa mañana la amatista no acompaño a Eriol a llevar a Nakuru al colegio, como venía haciendo, sino que se fue directo al trabajo, la verdad era que se había atrasado bastante y si quería pasar parte de la tarde con su pequeña tendría que adelantar todo lo posible esa mañana, pues en verdad ya estaba cansada de escuchar las quejas de su madre.

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo la amatista seguía en su oficina completando unos informes cuando de repente sonó su teléfono…

…..

La expresión de Eriol demostraba su fastidio. Hacía más de una hora que estaba en aquella sala de juntas discutiendo con su padre, algunos socios y representantes de otra empresa, y en verdad aquella discusión no parecía ir a ningún lado, lo único que se movía allí era su mal humor que crecía de forma exponencial con las estupideces que escuchaba. Su día no había comenzado del todo bien, había discutido con Nakuru porque esta se encapricho en que quería llevar a Spinel al colegio, discusión que Eriol terminó encerrando al gato en la biblioteca y subiendo a una Nakuru completamente molesta al auto. Luego al llegar a la oficina se encontró con que tenía que leer los nuevos informes antes de la reunión y antes de terminar de leerlo ya sabía que aquella sería una reunión larga.

—Señores ese edificio no es apto para este proyecto —volvía a quejarse Eriol cuando un golpe y la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpieron…

—Joven Hiragizawa, disculpe la molestia, pero lo llaman, dicen que es urgente —dijo su secretaria Mary, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con una sonrisa muy amable.

—Mary, creí que ya sabias que no debías molestarnos por nada en estas reuniones —agregó en un tono serio el padre de Eriol.

—Lo sé señor pero el joven me ordeno que le avisara inmediatamente si lo llamaban del colegio Saint George —respondió la mujer buscando ayuda en los ojos del mago, pero este ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Disculpen señores tengo que retirarme… respecto al tema en discusión ya conocen mi postura.

—Eriol…

—Lo siento padre, nos vemos —sin más el pelinegro salió de aquella sala y camino hacia el ascensor sin prestarle atención a nadie.

Subió a su auto y se encamino al colegio pensando en las posibilidades de lo que podría haber hecho su "hija", y entre todo eso no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuántas veces su padre habría hecho lo mismo que él en este momento?, porque siendo sincero él nunca había sido un santo en el colegio "Gracias Yuuko, tenías que darle esa parte de mi ¿no? Seguro que todo esto te causa mucha gracia" se quejaba mentalmente mientras conducía.

Al entrar al colegio se encontró con una mujer que también caminaba presurosa por el pasillo, su mano derecha apretaba el colgante que llevaba al cuello y a simple vista se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

—¿Tomoyo? —La mujer se detuvo y miró al mago que iba a unos pocos pasos de ella.

—Eriol ¿Qué pasó? —se apresuró a preguntar mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

—Ni idea, ¿a ti también te llamaron? —la amatista solo asintió y siguió a Eriol, quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia la dirección del preescolar.

Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la dirección se encontraron con un grupo de padres que tomaban a sus hijos y se iban, la maestra, la directora y al menos diez niños sentados en hilera junto a la pared, todos mojados, con manchas de pinturas por todos lados y alguno que otro con curitas y vendas en sus manos o mejillas. Rápidamente Eriol lanzó una maldición por lo bajo en cuanto vio a su pequeña pelinegra, sentada lejos de los otros niños con un gato negro, también cubierto de pintura, entre sus brazos.

—Ah señor y señora Hiragizawa, que bueno que llegaron —dijo la directora con una expresión completamente seria.

—La verdad no sé si quiero preguntar —comentó Eriol mirando completamente serio a Nakuru y Spinel, quienes rápidamente le esquivaron la mirada.

—Yo en su lugar tampoco querría hacerlo —agregó la maestra, en quien también se veían varias manchas de pintura.

—Su hija inicio una guerra de pintura en el aula y no solo eso sino que también trajo un gato al colegio hoy.

—Nakuru, ven aquí —llamó el mago y la niña se acercó muy lentamente— ¿Por qué esta Spinel aquí? Esta mañana acordamos que no podías traerlo —Eriol sintió la mano de Tomoyo sobre su brazo izquierdo y ese simple gesto le recordó no ser demasiado serio con la niña, después de todo él también había hecho cosas parecidas y había sido salvado por su madre.

—Yo no lo traje, tú lo encerraste… vino solo —replicó la niña haciendo puchero y buscando la mirada de Tomoyo.

—Señorita, tu sola te metiste en esto no busques ayuda —agregó Eriol mirando serio a la amatista, la conocía demasiado como para saber que en cualquier momento Nakuru terminaría entre sus brazos—. ¿Tomoyo puedes limpiar a Spinel? —esta no dijo nada solo tomo al animal y se alejó hacia el baño.

—Ese animal aparecía a media mañana y ha arañado a todo el que se le acerca —dijo la maestra mientras acariciaba una curita que atravesaba el dorso de su mano izquierda.

—Lo lamento, en verdad se había quedado en casa cuando salimos, igual no te preocupes tiene todas las vacunas y demás, lo llevamos al veterinario hace unos días —las palabras de Eriol solo molestaron más a la maestra y el mago tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la amatista que acababa de volver con un todavía húmedo Spinel entre sus brazos.

—Eriol, creo que el tema más importante aquí es la guerra de pintura que Nakuru provoco —insistió la directora mirando a la niña y a los otros pequeños— es más todavía no sé de donde salió tanta cantidad de pintura.

—Luck empezó, él dijo que soy rara y otras cosas —se quejó la niña haciendo puchero y agarrándose de los dedos de Eriol con una mano y al vestido de Tomoyo con la otra, pues esta tenía las manos ocupadas con Spinel.

—Ah eso es nuevo —comentó la directora antes de centrar su vista en un niño rubio con la piel y el cabello todavía algo azulados—. Luck ¿puedes decirme que sucedió, que le dijiste a Nakuru?

—Nada —susurró el niño esquivando la mirada de todos los presentes.

—Luck —lo regaño la maestra y al instante los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó a la mujer.

—Ella es rara cambiaba los colores de la pintura y su gato nos atacó a todos —al escuchar esto los ojos de Eriol se centraron en Nakuru, pero no dijo nada.

—Eso no la hace rara, ustedes saben que la pintura cambia de color cuando la mezclan… Bien, ahora discúlpate con Nakuru, sin peros.

—Lo siento —dijo el niño después de dudar por un buen rato.

—Nakuru —la voz de Eriol fue suave pero seria, la pequeña lo miró y luego se centró en el niño.

—Lamento haber derramado el tarro de pintura azul en tu cabeza —concluyo la pequeña pelinegra en un tono que delataba lo poco que sentía lo que había hecho—… y Spinel lamenta haber hecho pipi en tu mochila —agregó en un susurro que por lo visto el niño no escucho.

—Disculpe que me meta señora directora, pero no se supone que su personal debería evitar que este tipo de cosas sucedan —agregó la amatista mirando completamente seria a las dos mujeres que estaban frente a ella.

—Señora no es mi culpa que su hija no sepa comportarse —intentó refutar la maestra.

—No, pero si es su culpa no saber controlar una pelea entre niños, si usted supiera hacer su trabajo todos estos niños no estarían en este estado.

—Señora por favor, todos nuestros docentes están completamente capacitados, puedo asegurarle que esto ha sido un caso completamente aislado —agregó la directora tratando de calmar a la maestra.

—Tomoyo nos vamos —intervino Eriol al ver que la amatista pretendía continuar con aquella discusión—. Señora Strans le aseguro que Spinel no volverá a aparecer por aquí y que tampoco habrá más batallas con pintura. Si hay que reparar algo o lo que sea envíeme la cuenta —concluyó Eriol mientras les hacia una seña a Nakuru y Tomoyo para que salieran de allí.

—En verdad espero que no se repita señor Hiragizawa —el mago hizo una seña con la cabeza a las mujeres, sin más solo dio media vuelta y camino detrás de la amatista y su pequeña.

Pronto estuvieron fuera del colegio y subiendo al auto, donde el ambiente se notaba bastante tenso.

—Lamento esto Tomoyo, ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lado? —pregunto Eriol en un tono cansado.

—La verdad acabo de saltarme una junta y no quiero escuchar las quejas de mi madre, solo vamos a casa —Tomoyo también sonó cansada.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mago al escuchar aquellas palaras, era más que evidente que Tomoyo ya los consideraba familia, pero no se detuvo demasiado en aquella idea pues había algo que le estaba preocupando. Nakuru podía hacer magia y la verdadera pregunta era ¿la controla? "genial solo esto faltaba para complicar aún más mi vida".

Ni bien llegaron a la casa Tomoyo tomo a Nakuru y Spinel, y los llevo a tomar un baño. La ropa de la niña estaba completamente húmeda y tenía más de un moretón en el cuerpo, por lo visto también se habían tirado con los botes de pintura.

Después de un rato el agua de la bañera se tornó de un tono entre violáceo y amarronado, pero el cuerpito y el cabello de la pequeña ya estaban perfectamente limpios, al igual que Spinel a quien también le toco compartir baño con Nakuru.

—Bien ya afuera del agua —dijo la amatista sosteniendo una toalla.

—Ah un ratito más —suplicó la niña haciendo puchero.

—No, el agua se está enfriando y vas a pescar un resfriado.

—Mamá —replicó la pequeña en un tono cantarín.

Aquella palabra dejo helada a Tomoyo, en algún momento había deseado con todo su ser tener a un pequeño que la llamara así, pero de a poco aquel deseo había disminuido y ahora ser llamada de esa forma por esa pequeña que tanto se parecía a esa persona que ella tanto había querido, movía un montón de cosas dentro de la amatista pero más que nada la lleno de felicidad. Le encantó el sonido de esa palabra en la voz de su pequeña Nakuru.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó algo sorprendida la amatista.

—Mamá —respondió la niña dudando un poco, mientras salía del agua—. ¿Tomoyo tú quieres ser mi mamá? —agregó Nakuru con una mirada suplicante.

—Me encantaría, pero sabes que no es algo que yo pueda decidir —dijo la amatista agachándose para estar a la altura a la niña mientras la envolvía en la toalla. Nakuru volvió a hacer un puchero y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, cosa que casi le rompe el corazón a la amatista—. Ahh hermosa mía, sabes que tu papá es quien decide eso, él escogerá una mamá para ti y seguro será una que los haga muy felices a los dos… a los tres —se corrigió al ver a Spinel sacudiéndose el agua.

—Pero yo… yo… ¿de todas formas puedo decirte mamá? —volvió a suplicar rodeando con sus bracitos el cuello de la amatista.

—Está bien, pero que sea nuestro secreto ¿Si? —Nakuru asintió con la cabeza y se apretó al cuerpo de Tomoyo en un abrazo.

Aquel abrazo para ambas fue como llenar un vacío que existía en su interior. Tomoyo sintió la felicidad de aquella pequeña y eso la hizo feliz. Su vida desde hacía unos cuantos años solo era para hacer felices a los demás, todos se preocupaban por ella pero por algún razón nadie notaba que ella no era realmente feliz, y en ese instante después de mucho tiempo en verdad había hecho a alguien feliz y ella podía compartir esa felicidad.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, he tenido un poco de tiempo y no tarde tanto para terminarlo WIIIIII. Ojala pudiera seguir así, pero valla a saber uno que sucederá esta semana... encima, como no puedo conmigo misma estoy haciendo esta historia y empece una de theo y luna. Bueno, voy a tratar de darle prioridad a esta, después de todo la otra todavía no empece a publicarla.**

 **Bien como siempre gracias por todos los reviews, es genial saber cuanto les gusta mi historia, en cuanto a una de las preguntas, sí el capitulo anterior era el 5.**

 **Ok eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Noelia**


	7. Chapter 7 Familia

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

7 - Familia

—Tomoyo quédate —rogó Nakuru cuando la amatista estaba ayudando al mago a levantar los cubiertos de la cena.

—Na, sabes que no puedo.

—Claro que puedes, tenemos habitaciones de sobra y ropa que te puede quedar —agregó Eriol ignorando la mirada asesina de la amatista.

—Por favor quédate —suplicó una Nakuru algo decaída.

—¿Te sientes bien Na? —la amatista se acercó a la pequeña e instintivamente apoyo su mano sobre la frente de la pequeña—. Eriol creo que tiene algo de fiebre.

El mago dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Nakuru, repitió la acción que Tomoyo acababa de hacer, solo que un poco más extenso.

—Apenas llega a los 37° —sentenció Eriol observando a Tomoyo—. Creo que estuvo demasiado tiempo con esa ropa húmeda. Bien será mejor que vayas a la cama.

—Si Tomoyo se queda.

—Está bien me quedaré, pero ahora mismo te vas a la cama —Nakuru extendió los brazos hacia Tomoyo, pero antes de que la amatista la levantara el mago la tomo entre sus brazos— AHHHH.

—Aunque pequeña eres pesada para que Tomoyo te lleve hasta la cama.

Eriol la llevó hasta la habitación y Tomoyo la ayudo a cambiarse, luego entre los dos la arroparon y le dieron las buenas noches. Después de un rato ambos se encontraron en la biblioteca.

—Es raro, ¿todo eso es lo que hace un padre? —preguntó la amatista antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones, consiguiendo así que Eriol despegara sus azules ojos de aquel libro.

—¿En eso pensabas? Si hacen todo eso, la verdad no creí verme así, pero debo confesar que después de todo tuve un buen ejemplo, y es más todavía me sigue regañando.

—Yo no recuerdo a mi padre… mi madre me quiere y yo la quiero, pero son muy pocos los recuerdos que tengo donde ella se comporta como una madre —agregó Tomoyo subiendo los pies al sillón y acurrucándose en el lugar mientras Eriol se acerca y se sienta en el piso delante de ella.

—Sabes, en el colegio al que va Na muchos me recuerdan por las cosas que hice, y no precisamente cosas buenas… cuando pienso en ello me doy cuenta de que en cierta forma lo hacía para llamar la atención de mi padre —dijo apoyando el codo sobre el sillón—. Creo que es algo que pasa con los padres que administran empresas, si no llamas su atención de alguna forma solo se dedican a… administran empresas.

—Tendría que haberte conocido de pequeña.

—Eh, nos conocimos a los diez.

—Tendría que haber sido antes.

—Si me conocías antes a esta altura me odiarías, o quizás no… siempre has sido hermosa, buena y amable, una niña perfecta. ¿Por qué mi niña no es como tú?

—Se parece a ti y creo que más de lo que tú quisieras —agregó Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba en el sillón quedando de costado frente al mago.

—Tiene magia.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene magia pero no sé si la está controlando a voluntad o si solo reacciona a sus emociones —Tomoyo noto la preocupación en la voz de Eriol, algo que por lo general nadie notaba.

—¿Es normal que muestre magia a esta edad? Y… ¿Qué significa lo que acabas de decir? —saber de la preocupación de Eriol preocupo a Tomoyo y en ella si se notaba con facilidad.

—No es normal que la magia se muestre a esta edad… no con control —los ojos de Tomoyo imploraban por una explicación—. En magos muy poderosos la magia puede mostrarse a temprana edad, pero es plenamente emocional hasta que uno aprende a controlarla.

—¿Eso es lo que sucede con Nakuru? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras se movía del sillón para sentarse en el piso a la par de Eriol.

—No lo sé, de por si la existencia de Nakuru como niña, como persona es… un estado mágico —dijo Eriol llevándose las manos a la cabeza y enredándose el cabello—. Mira, sabes que Nakuru es mi guardiana, su magia proviene de mí, de esa forma tengo cierto control, puedo saber qué le sucede pero ahora es un ser completamente independiente y no tengo control de esa magia —soltó el aire lentamente y sintió la mano de Tomoyo en su mejilla que delicadamente lo guiaba para que la mirara—. Tomy si no tiene control es peligroso para su entorno y para ella misma…

—Eriol aunque su existencia sea un estado mágico tú eres su padre —la amatista hablo muy pausado sin despegar sus ojos de los orbes azules del mago—. Tú controlas la magia y puedes enseñarle, de eso estoy segura, no dejarás que nada le pase a nuestra pequeña —una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de Eriol, una de esas sonrisas que a la amatista tanto le gustaban.

—¿Nuestra? —preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y provocando que Tomoyo comenzara a ponerse colorada.

—Bueno los que la conocen han asumido que soy su madre y tu esposa —respondió dudando un poco y esquivando esa mirada azul— y tú no hiciste nada por aclararlo.

—Tu tampoco —susurró Eriol mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de Tomoyo para hacer que esta volviera a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron y esa chispa que ambos recordaban seguía allí, el silencio se instaló en el lugar y la distancia entre ambos comenzó a reducirse. Tomoyo sintió el perfume de Eriol, era el mismo que siempre le había encantado, era un hechizo que la hipnotizaba. Pronto sintió la suave respiración del mago sobre su piel y…

Su celular comenzó a sonar con aquel incesante rington que había destinado para Alfred, y aquel sonido rompió el hechizo de esos ojos y aquel perfume. Algo sobresaltada Tomoyo se alejó de Eriol y se apresuró a tomar el celular que estaba sobre la mesita ratona.

—Al, buenas noches, ¿cómo estás? —contesto la amatista mientras veía como el mago se levantaba y volvía a su escritorio.

—Bien… ¿Qué pasó hoy? —aquel tono le dijo a Tomoyo que su novio no estaba de buen humor y como se había vuelto costumbre en esos días la culpable seguro era ella—. Y por favor no digas "nada" sé que desapareciste antes del almuerzo y ya nadie ha sabido nada de ti y no estás en tu departamento…

—Al, cosas mías ¿Algún problema, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo?

—Sí, pero habíamos quedado que hoy pasaba por ti cuando saliera del trabajo para arreglar los detalles para la cena de mañana…

—Mmmm… Lo siento en verdad lo olvide, de todas formas ya sabes lo que pienso de esa cena… y que quieres arreglar si ellos ya lo han hecho todo.

—Ah perdóname por preocuparme por tu opinión, para la próxima no lo haré. Bien nos vemos mañana en la cena —y sin más corto la llamada. "¡Genial! Nadie lo va a aguantar mañana" pensó la amatista mientras se giraba buscando al mago, al cual encontró sentado detrás de su escritorio nuevamente inmerso en su libro, con una expresión tranquila pero seria.

Tomoyo solo se quedó mirándolo, siempre le había gustado ver como la luz acentuaba sus rasgos. En verdad extrañaba eso, era su costumbre cada vez que iba a casa del mago, en Tomoeda, quedarse en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca observándolo mientras él estaba perdido en aquellos libros de magia…

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Eriol sin despegar sus ojos del libro, provocando que Tomoyo se pusiera colorada al ser atrapada observándolo, pero se le paso rápido pues dentro de todo ya estaba acostumbrada, difícilmente podía sorprender al mago—… bastante corta la llamada. ¿Ya te dije que no creo que él sea para ti?

—Sí, me lo dijiste —respondió la amatista acercándose al escritorio, antes de sentarse en el borde del mismo a un lado de Eriol—. No pierdes la costumbre…

—Tu tampoco —agregó el mago mirándola—… yo me pregunto, ¿te sientas así en todos los escritorios? —dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras sus azules ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la amatista, centrándose especialmente en aquellas piernas cruzadas que siempre le habían parecido tan sexys en esa pose.

—No, solo tu escritorio me invita a hacerlo —confesó la amatista mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos a Eriol—. ¿Qué estás leyendo? —pregunto antes de girar unas hojas hasta encontrar un título, el cual decía "Bloqueos mágicos", e inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en el mago.

—Busco una forma de bloquear la magia de Nakuru.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí, no es fácil pero se puede —respondió Eriol e instantes después sintió que los labios de Tomoyo depositaban un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Eres el mejor —dijo Tomoyo antes de devolverle el libro—. Bueno te dejo para que termines con esto, buenas noches y no te desveles mucho —con esas palabras la amatista se alejó del escritorio hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches —respondió Eriol sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de Tomoyo, que salía de la habitación.

"—Lo siento Tomoyo, pero esto está mal, no debí hacerlo solo me confundí más de lo que ya estaba… pierdo a Kaho y todavía no puedo decidir si eso es bueno o no… lo siento no debí hacer esto, eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado y no quiero arruinarlo más." Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a la amatista hacia cinco años y volvió a preguntarse como tantas otras veces "¿Por qué hice aquella estupidez? En verdad era la edad de la idiotez, aun con los recuerdos de Clow y toda esa experiencia cometí un error detrás de otro."

—Spinel necesito tu ayuda —susurró el mago mirando hacia el sillón individual donde acababa de acomodarse el gato negro—… necesito saber que siente, en que piensa ¿puedes ayudarme? —el gato lo miró y después de un momento maulló, se bajó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta.

…..

—¿Pero que estoy haciendo? No debería estar aquí, se supone que en dos semanas mi compromiso con Alfred será oficial —se regañó a si misma Tomoyo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación—. Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila… somos solo amigos, lo pasado, pasado… aquello fue un error y ambos lo sabemos —agregó antes de tirarse de espaldas sobre la cama y volver a apretar aquel dije que colgaba de su cuello desde hacía tanto tiempo—… Solo acepta tu realidad Tomoyo, estas metida en esto porque él todavía no puede olvidar a Kaho…

El maullido de Spinel, que acababa de subir a la cama, detuvo el soliloquio de la amatista, quien lo miró un momento y luego lo abrazo como si de cualquier mascota se tratara.

—Tu amo no va a cambiar nunca, no importa lo que hagamos esa mujer siempre va a ser importante para él —susurró con tristeza antes de acurrucarse sin soltar a Spinel, quien se acomodó entre esos brazos, y le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

Por la mañana cuando despertó, se encontró con que Spinel continuaba a su lado, pero ahora estaba acompañado por Nakuru, por lo visto la pequeña se había pasado durante la noche a su cama. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la amatista, mientras pensaba que no le molestaría pasar el resto de sus días así, con una familia de verdad.

"Puedo hacerlo… Puedo hacer cualquier cosa con Eriol a mi lado… Quiero una familia…

 _Tú no quieres una familia, quieres ESTA familia_.

Él no me pertenece…

 _Deja de dar vueltas acepta que todavía te mueres por él y dile lo que sientes_.

Quizás debería empezar por suspender todo con Alfred, y luego enfrentar lo que me pasa con Eriol.

 _Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo. Ya era hora de que pensaras en tu felicidad."_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoyo se amplió y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña pelinegra. En eso escucho el timbre del teléfono y se levantó rápidamente para atender, no quería que el ruido despertara a Nakuru, llego al pasillo y cuando estaba por tomar el teléfono…

—Hola, buen día Eriol, la verdad que hace días que quiero hablar contigo, pero después de nuestra última cita no sabía si hacerlo o no —Tomoyo se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz, la conocía muy bien— necesito hablar contigo, sé que no terminamos bien pero en verdad, en verdad necesito verte y hablar, por favor llámame.

La amatista se quedó viendo el titilar de la luz que avisaba que había un mensaje, mientras su mente se debatía entre borrar el mensaje o no, estaba segura de que él iría a verla, pero no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si él se enteraba de que ella le había borrado el mensaje… tan inmersa estaba en su debate interno que no noto la presencia de Eriol a unos metros de ella.

—Tomoyo ¿todo bien? —la amatista se giró a verlo e intento dibujar una sonrisa, pero su rostro no respondía.

—Sí… me tengo que ir, tengo mucho que hacer hoy —dijo tan rápido que las palabras se le atropellaban al salir y sin más dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y en menos de quince minutos estaba saliendo de la habitación y atravesando como un rayo la sala, pero al llegar a la puerta la voz de Eriol la detuvo.

—Tomoyo ¿Qué te pasa? Te conozco, vamos dime.

—No me pasa nada.

—Claaaaaaro… prácticamente te estas escapando, pero no te pasa nada —respondió sarcástico el mago.

—En verdad tengo cosas que hacer —susurró bajando la mirada, mientras rogaba para que solo la dejara ir.

—Ok, no quieres decirme no lo hagas. Le daré saludos de tu parte a Nakuru, aunque te aseguro que se va a enojar.

—Lo sé, luego la llamo. Nos vemos —y sin más salió de la casa.

Tomo un taxi hasta su departamento y al subir en el ascensor noto, en el reflejo que le devolvían los espejos de las paredes del mismo, que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Hola, Bien sé que me retrase mucho en actualizar, pero mi compu no anduvo muy bien, por lo que se me dificultaba escribir, pero bueno de todas formas he aquí otro cap. Espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre gracias a todos por leerme y por los reviews.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada pues estoy entrando en una etapa complicada en el trabajo con muchas cosas que hacer.**

 **Saludos, nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8 Lo más importante

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 ** _8- Lo más importante._**

—¿Por qué te fuiste? me dejaste solita —la voz de Nakuru sonó algo ahogada y eso estrujó el corazón de Tomoyo.

—Lo siento hermosa, en verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no te deje sola, estabas con tu papá…

—Pero…

—Nakuru, yo quería quedarme, pero no pude tengo mucho, mucho que hacer —trataba de explicarse la amatista mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro en su oficina con el teléfono pegado a su oído…

—Me dejaste, me dejaste, me dejaste… tu no me quieres, entonces, entonces… yo ya no te quiero como mamá —la amatista se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras y seguido de ellas el sonido de un golpe, luego solo silencio—… Tomoyo, lo siento, en verdad está enojada —se disculpó Eriol.

—¿Qué fue eso… está bien? —preguntó con dificultad la amatista.

—Tiró el teléfono y corrió a su habitación, ha estado molesta todo el día y finalmente exploto, creo que será mejor que valla a verla…

—Eriol no me cor… —las palabras de Tomoyo fueron interrumpidas por el sonido que indicaba el término de la llamada—. RAYOS…

Tomoyo dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón, estaba algo agitada y su mente iba y venía repasando todo lo que le había sucedido ese día. Todo lo que había pensado esa mañana, la posibilidad de una familia, el mensaje que Kaho le dejo a Eriol derrumbando cualquier plan que ella hubiera soñado, la tristeza y las lágrimas que se llevaron la mitad de su mañana. Cuando finalmente decidió ir a la oficina se encontró con su madre, situación que termino en regaños y discusión. Su tarde no había sido mucho mejor de reunión en reunión y atendiendo diversos asuntos, había esquivado las llamadas todo el día y la primera llamada que atiende termina así, con esas palabras de parte de Nakuru. Aun sabiendo que era solo un enojo de momento de una niña, aquellas palabras le dolían, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a esa niña, ya se había metido en su corazón…

"No puede ser… ¿qué hago? pase de la posibilidad de tener una familia a perderlo todo.

 _No seas tonta no perdiste nada, solo es como todo niño que se enoja y habla sin pensar… en cuanto a Eriol, deberías esperar a ver qué hace._

Seguro que va a hacer lo de siempre, correr detrás de ella… tal vez si tuviera magia tendría una oportunidad.

 _¿Sabes que te diría él si escucha eso?_

Él no me pertenece, solo somos amigos… para él siempre seré su amiga de tantos años. Ya solo tengo que dejar de soñar y aceptar mi realidad…

 _¿Estas segura? Tu realidad es Alfred y ni siquiera te gustan sus besos_ …

Eso no importa."

Tomoyo movió su cabeza para tratar de acomodar sus ideas y en ese instante la puerta de su oficina se abrió dándole paso a su madre.

—Todo listo, vamos Tomoyo todavía tienes que cambiarte para llegar a la cena.

—Bien, solo tomo unas cosas de aquí y vamos, quiero ver si termino esto el fin de semana —dijo con pocas ganas mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su escritorio de donde tomo varias cosas y las metió en su cartera.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al departamento de Tomoyo.

—Mamá ¿tú no tienes que ir a cambiarte?

—Ahh cielo mío, yo ya estoy lista hace poco más de una hora. Solo voy a esperar a que estés listas y nos vamos a la mansión de los Still —respondió Sonomi mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

—Ok me ducho y luego solo serán unos minutos para vestirme —agregó la amatista mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación.

Tomo el teléfono de su mesita de noche y se metió en el baño. Le puso el seguro a la puerta y abrió el agua de la ducha mientras marcaba el número de la casa de Eriol. El teléfono sonó tres veces y el mago atendió…

—Tomoyo…

—¿Cómo supiste?... Ahh, no importa ¿Cómo esta Na?

—Con algo de fiebre.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuánto? ¿La llevaste al médico?

—No te preocupes es muy poca la fiebre y cualquier cosa llamo al médico…

—Más te vale que me avises si le pasa algo, tengo que cortar mi madre está en sala y en un rato tengo una cena con los padres de mi novio —concluyó en un tono cansado la amatista.

—¿Por qué no lo olvidas y cenas con nosotros?

—No puedo, además Nakuru estaba muy molesta conmigo hoy.

—Si vienes su enojo se acabara en un instante…

—… Hasta luego —y al instante término la llamada, pues sabía que si él seguía insistiendo probablemente sedería.

Se metió bajo el agua de la ducha y trató de despejar su mente mientras ese cálido liquido recorría su cuerpo.

" _Caminaba hacia el instituto como todas las mañanas, después de mucho insistir había conseguido que su madre quitara el sequito de guardaespaldas que la acompañaban a todo lugar. Esa mañana estaba nublada, pero ella caminaba tranquilamente, con su mente perdida en cualquier otra cosa, cuando de repente alguien le tapó los ojos con las manos, sintió una presencia en su espalda y una fragancia embriagadora._

— _Buen día Eriol —saludo con una enorme sonrisa._

— _Y luego dices que no tienes magia, siempre adivinas cuando estoy cerca de ti —dijo el mago quitando sus manos del rostro de la amatista y ubicándose a su lado—… Buen día._

— _No es magia, se le llama olfato —acotó la amatista tocándose la nariz—… ya sabes que me gusta mucho ese perfume._

— _Sí, a mí también y es bueno que lo reconozcas considerando que tú me lo regalaste —Tomoyo sonrió ante la acotación del mago y mirándolo de reojo preguntó…_

— _¿Qué haces por aquí? Generalmente no tomas este camino._

— _Bueno digamos que hoy tome este camino por ti —la amatista lo miró algo incrédula—… quiero que faltes al colegio y que pasemos un día divertido juntos._

— _¿QUÉ? No voy a faltar al colegio._

— _Por favor —suplicó el mago haciendo puchero—… he tenido una semana terrible entre el colegio y la magia…_

— _Eriol, mi semana tampoco ha sido de lo mejor y lo sabes… pero no por eso voy a faltar… ¿Por qué no sales con Kaho, o Nakuru o alguno de tus amigos?_

— _Lo dices en serio ¡¿Con Kaho o Nakuru?! —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la amatista—. Sabes que me es imposible hacer algo divertido con ellas cerca. Sé que tuviste una semana difícil y por eso pensé en ti para que saliéramos…_

— _¿Y el hecho de que yo te siga la corriente en todo no tiene nada que ver?_

— _No, para nada —agregó entre risas—. Por favor… podemos ir al parque, al muelle, al centro comercial o donde tú quieras —el brillo en esos ojos azules hipnotizo a la amatista, quien solo se mordió el labio inferior antes de sonreír._

— _Santuario Meiji —la sonrisa en el rostro de Eriol se amplió y eso hizo feliz a la amatista._

— _Tengo el auto a la vuelta de la esquina."_

Él siempre había logrado convencerla de hacer cualquier cosa. Siempre le había sido inevitable acompañarlo, pues le encantaba verlo feliz y aún más si sabía que ella era en parte la responsable de esa felicidad. Y ahora que lo pensaba, él era el único que conseguía cualquier cosa de ella con esa facilidad.

Termino de ducharse y secarse sin poder sacar a Eriol de su cabeza y al salir del baño se encontró con su madre esperándola.

—Tomoyo, ya era tiempo, vamos hija apresúrate no quiero hacer esperar a los Still —dijo Sonomi mirando su reloj.

—Mamá no empieces por favor —respondió la amatista mientras abría el armario y comenzaba a buscar un vestido…

—Mi vida, los Still son una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para nosotras, para nuestra empresa?

—¡Qué bueno que te preocupas tanto por MI bienestar y felicidad madre! —agregó Tomoyo en tono sarcástico mientras se ponía un vestido negro.

—Tomoyo, sabes que me preocupo por ti y me hace muy feliz tu relación con Alfred, porque más allá de todas las ventajas empresariales que tengamos sé que él te quiere, se preocupa y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

"Sí, claro, ¿Qué acaso es tan buen actor?

 _Sabes que sí, tú también eres buena aparentando ser feliz._

Ya que más da, ella es feliz con esto y los demás también." Pensó la amatista mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

Tomoyo desvió la conversación hacia un asunto de la empresa y ese fue el tema en lo que termino de arreglarse y el camino hasta la mansión Still.

—Trata de mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes, no sé para qué o quién las estas guardando —comentó Sonomi mientras bajaban del auto, a lo que la amatista respondió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que pareciera natural.

—Creo que no las ves porque he estado demasiado ocupada con la empresa —susurró la amatista mientras una empleada les abría la puerta para permitirles el paso.

—Bien jugado… ahora es mi culpa —ambas rieron mientras aquel alto y fornido rubio de ojos grises se acercaba a ellas.

—Bienvenidas. Sonomi luces hermosa como siempre —dijo Alfred antes de dejar un beso en el dorso de la mano de esta—… pero tú no te quedas atrás amor, me encanta como te queda el color negro —agregó antes de dejar un rápido y suave beso sobre los labios de Tomoyo.

—Gracias, que bueno que notaras que es el vestido que tú me regalaste.

—Ahh querida mía no va a notar nunca, eso mi pobre hijo solo diferencia los vestidos por colores —dijo entre risas una mujer rubia de ojos celestes que saludo a Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa—… además ese vestido lo escogí yo y tal como lo imagine te queda hermoso.

—Buenas noches Francine.

—Buenas noches Tomoyo. Bienvenida, tan hermosa como siempre —saludó el padre de Alfred, un hombre de unos cincuenta años de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises.

—Albert buenas noches —respondió Tomoyo al saludo antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

—Bueno les parece si ya pasamos al comedor —acotó Francine.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el comedor, pero Tomoyo se retrasó un poco para revisar su celular, el aparato estaba en vibrador e inmediatamente lo cambio para que sonara, aunque no lo demostrara completamente estaba muy preocupada por Nakuru. Al entrar al comedor encontró a todos ubicados ante la mesa. Se acercó a su lugar junto a Alfred y este rápidamente se puso de pie y apartó la silla para que la amatista se sentara.

La conversación durante la cena varió entre empresas, recuerdos y anécdotas, para llegar finalmente al compromiso entre Tomoyo y Alfred, aunque a la amatista poco le importó cualquiera de esos temas su mente estaba mucho más pendiente de si sonaba o no su celular.

—Bien, básicamente ya está todo listo para la fiesta, la organizadora llamó hoy para confirmar los últimos detalles —anunció Francine.

—¿Finalmente consiguió la banda que queríamos? —preguntó Albert a su esposa.

—Sí, va a costar un poco más, pero es mucho mejor.

—El 80% de los invitados ya han confirmado su asistencia, pero todavía faltan las amistades de Tomoyo y sus familiares —comentó Alfred y volteó para ver a Tomoyo, esperando que ella le informara sobre sus invitados, pero los ojos y la mente de la amatista estaban centrados en su teléfono.

—¿Tomoyo segura que no quieres participar de la planeación de tu fiesta de compromiso? —preguntó algo molesta Sonomi mirando seria a su hija.

—¿EH?… no, ustedes son felices con eso y a mí me da igual.

—Si ya veo que tú celular importa más que cualquier cosa —exclamó Alfred algo molesto— ¿estas esperando un llamado o algo? —Tomoyo miró de reojo a su novio y cuando estaba a punto de responder su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Disculpen es algo muy importante —dijo la amatista poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar.

—¿Mucho más importante que esto? estamos hablando del inicio de nuestra vida juntos —se quejó Alfred mientras alcanzaba a Tomoyo y la sujetaba del brazo izquierdo.

—Alfred —susurró la amatista volteando a ver a su novio mientras el celular seguía sonando.

—En verdad parece que nada de esto te importa desde que viniste a Londres.

—Alfred ¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya te dije que en verdad no me interesa todo esto de la fiesta —el celular dejó de sonar y Tomoyo desvió la mirada un momento—… algo intimo estaría bien para mí, pero acepte esto por ti y por ellos —agregó mirando hacia la mesa y zafándose del agarre de Alfred.

—Tomoyo…

—Hagan lo que quieran yo estaré allí —concluyó la amatista antes de voltear y salir de la habitación.

—¡Alfred! —fue lo último que escucho Tomoyo mientras se metía en la biblioteca, seguramente Albert regañaría a su hijo, lo cual provocaría un tiempo de mal humor en Alfred.

Cerró la puerta y al instante su celular volvió a sonar, Tomoyo no necesitaba ni mirar la pantalla para saber que ese era Eriol, y sin hacerlo esperar mucho más atendió.

—Eriol ¿qué pasó?

—Tomoyo, disculpa la molestia, pero me ibas a matar si no te llamaba y además ya no sabía que hacer…

—Eriol me asustas, ¿qué pasó?

—La fiebre de Na subió mucho, estoy esperando al médico, pero ella no deja de llorar… quiere verte… sé que estas ocupada pero…

—Voy para allá —sin más cortó la llamada.

Salió de la biblioteca sin hacer ruido, el murmullo de las voces le indicó que ahora estaban en la sala, miró a su alrededor y noto que no podría salir de la casa sin que la vieran, lo cual implicaría alguna explicación y el comienzo de una nueva discusión ya fuera con su madre o Alfred. Tendría que buscar otra salida. Caminó hacia la cocina y antes de llegar se encontró con la empleada que salía cargando una bandeja con algunas tazas y una humeante tetera.

—Señorita —la empleada detuvo sus palabras al ver que Tomoyo se ponía el dedo sobre la boca indicándole que no dijera nada…

—Tengo que irme, es importante, pero nadie tiene que saberlo, al menos hasta que esté lejos de aquí… ¿Me ayudas? —susurró y suplicó la amatista.

La empleada dudó un momento y finalmente le indico a Tomoyo que la siga. Ambas entraron a la cocina, la muchacha dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Venga —susurró mientras caminaba presurosa hasta una puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación, la cual abrió— si sigue este camino llegara a la salida de servicio, nadie va a verla por allí —dijo señalando un camino que seguí derecho unos metros y luego giraba hacia la derecha—. En cuanto la vea por la cámara le abro la reja. ¡Suerte! —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —susurró la amatista antes de darle un rápido abrazo a la muchacha y comenzar a trotar por aquel camino.

Luego de unos minutos llegó a la reja, la cual se abrió en cuanto ella se acercó. Al salir de allí estaba muy agitada, la verdad es que en auto no se notaba que era tanta la distancia hasta la casa. Llamó a un taxi mientras trataba de alejarse de aquella casa y esperó unos minutos en una plaza hasta que el auto llegó.

En los, menos de diez minutos que duró el viaje hasta la casa de Eriol, el celular de Tomoyo pasó de una mano a la otra como unas cincuenta veces, y marcó el número de Eriol una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el auto tomó el camino que daba a la entrada de la casa. En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo la amatista bajó, corrió hacia la puerta a tocar el timbre y los minutos que Eriol tardo en abrir se le hicieron eternos.

—Paga el taxi —fue todo lo que dijo en cuanto Eriol abrió la puerta y sin esperar una contestación ni nada entró en la casa y se encaminó a la habitación de su pequeña Nakuru.

Se detuvo antes de entrar en la habitación, porque casi se choca con el doctor, el hombre de unos sesenta años quien le mostro una sonrisa amable.

—Buenas noches, no sé preocupe le aseguro que para mañana su niña va a estar perfecta.

—Gracias, disculpe, pero —dijo la amatista mostrando una sonrisa de agradecimiento al hombre antes de entrar en la habitación.

Nakuru estaba en su enorme cama, en cuanto vio a Tomoyo se sentó y extendió sus brazos, sus ojos que ahora eran de un violeta intenso, tenían ese brillo que anunciaba lágrimas. Tomoyo sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos. Aquellos bracitos rodearon su cuello y al pegar ese cuerpito al suyo, noto que la fiebre todavía estaba presente. Escuchó como Nakuru respiraba con dificultad y no tardó mucho en notar las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la niña y continuaban camino por su cuello.

—No llores hermosa, todo estará bien —susurró Tomoyo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

—Lo si… si… ento —dijo entre hipidos Nakuru— no, no era verda lo, lo que dijo…

—Lo sé, no llores.

—Creí que no ibas a venir más a verme… me asuste cuando desperté y no estabas —Tomoyo se separó un poco de ella para ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban completamente nublados por las lágrimas…

—Lo siento no debí irme así.

—No quiero que te vallas, eres mi mamá, no puedes dejarme —agregó Nakuru antes de volver a aferrarse a Tomoyo. El corazón de la amatista dio un brinco al escuchar esas palabras y todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazar con más fuerza a la niña.

—No te voy a dejar, siempre voy a estar para ti —susurró mientras se recostaba en la cama sin soltar a Nakuru—… Pero tienes que entender que tengo otra vida fuera de esta casa y aunque no pueda estar aquí tanto como quisiéramos siempre, siempre, siempre, sin importar nada tendré o me hare tiempo para ti —Nakuru sonrió y se secó las lágrimas antes de poner su mano derecha frente a la amatista, con el dedo meñique extendido.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —respondió Tomoyo antes de enlazar el dedo de la pequeña con el suyo para sellar su promesa—. Eres lo más importante para mí —tras esas palabras ambas volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo mientras Tomoyo comenzaba a tararear una canción, esa que siempre cantaba cuando estaba feliz, la misma que hacía mucho tiempo no cantaba ni tarareaba.

* * *

 **Hola, ojala les guste este cap.**

 **Solo quiero darles las gracias a todos por leer mi historia y por todos los reviews, es genial saber que les parece.**

 **Nos leemos, espero que pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9 Erick Hiragizawa

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 _ **9 – Erick Hiragizawa.**_

Eriol le pagó al taxi y cuando volvió a entrar en la casa no había ni rastro de Tomoyo, seguramente ya estaba en la habitación de Nakuru. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego miró el sillón que estaba a su derecha, allí estaba Spinel mirándolo fijamente.

" _¿Te parece bien hacer que Tomoyo se preocupe así?"_ Las palabras resonaron en la mente del mago en el mismo tono que acostumbraba usar su guardián.

—Era tiempo de que me hablaras… y no lo hice a propósito, no me gusta verla así, pero creo que sabes bien que si yo no la llamaba en unos minutos hubiera llamado ella —susurró Eriol agachándose para mirar más de cerca al gato y unos instantes después sintió la presencia del doctor que se acercaba a la sala.

—¿Eriol? —dijo el hombre dando una mirada general hasta detenerse donde estaba el mago—. Bien le puse una inyección y le di un poco de este jarabe —agregó acercándose y dejando el frasco de jarabe sobre la mesita del teléfono—, para que le baje la fiebre en verdad no puedo decirte que tiene, porque no le encuentro nada solo fiebre, pueden ser defensas bajas o bien está somatizando algo, por ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es esto, si la fiebre persiste llévala a la clínica mañana.

—Ok, gracias Phill y perdona por molestarte.

—No te preocupes es mi trabajo, ¿Cuántas veces he ido por la madrugada a atenderte? —agregó con un sonrisa—. En verdad no sabía que ya tenías una familia, tu padre no me comento nada, raro que se le haya pasado comentar la hermosura de tu esposa y sobre todo de su nieta, primera y única hasta el momento —comentó con algo de sorna el doctor.

—Bueno, creo que la respuesta es obvia, todavía no lo sabe…

—Eriol Hiragizawa ¡debería darte vergüenza! ¿Cómo puedes ocultarle algo así a tu padre? Más considerando lo deseoso que está tu padre por tener nietos… entiendo que hacía mucho que no estaban en contacto pero igual…

—Phill, es complicado, sobre todo por la familia de Tomoyo.

—Nada es complicado, sabes que cuando se entere que tiene una nieta de cinco años va a querer matarte —Eriol asintió—… no sabes cómo decírselo ¿verdad?

—La verdad que a esta altura no.

—Deberías relajarte y decirle, se va a enojar pero va a estar feliz de que tengas una familia tan hermosa.

—Sí y conociéndolo va a querer hacer una gran fiesta.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no quieres mostrarlas? tienes una esposa más que hermosa y tu niña no se queda atrás ha sacado mucho de ambos.

—Hace muy poco que volvimos, no quiero agobiarlas.

—Lo que tú digas. Bien me voy, cualquier cosa ya sabes a la clínica o me llamas —concluyó de doctor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta en compañía de Eriol.

—De nuevo gracias.

—Ahh casi me olvido, con lo que le di va a dormir toda la noche —y con una sonrisa se fue.

Eriol volvió a la sala sin poder quitarse las palabras de Phill de la cabeza. Era verdad estaba evitando a su padre desde la aparición de la pequeña Nakuru, las pocas veces que lo veía era en la oficina y siempre alguno de los dos estaba demasiado ocupado y sino la magia lo ayudaba.

" _Es verdad lo que él dijo, no puedes seguir así por mucho tiempo, ¿Cuánto creer que tarde tu padre en enterarse?"_ la voz de Spinel volvió a sonar en su cabeza.

—Antes de que mi padre se entere Nakuru necesita una madre —respondió Eriol sentándose en un sillón frente al que ocupaba el gato.

" _Creí que ese papel ya lo tenía Tomoyo"_

—Nada quisiera más, pero en un momento siento que va a dejar todo para quedarse con nosotros pero al siguiente momento su novio sigue allí y la aleja de nosotros…

" _¿La magia no te ayuda a ver más claras esas cosas?"_

—En verdad la magia me está confundiendo, no puedo leer a Tomoyo con magia.

" _¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¿Te está pasando algo?"_ Eriol negó con la cabeza _"¿Entonces? Siempre pudiste hacerlo, ¿por qué ahora no?"_

—No… nunca necesite leer a Tomoyo con magia, siempre fue tan transparente para mí que no hacía falta… además tú sabes que siempre la quise y con ella podía ser una persona normal.

" _Quizás no querías saber o confirmar sus verdaderos sentimientos y enfrentarlos"_

—Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

" _¿Qué quieres que te diga que no te hayamos dicho ya? Tienes todo lo que puedes pedir delante de tus ojos y terminas corriendo detrás de Kaho"_ concluyó Spinel antes de bajarse del sillón y encaminarse hacia la biblioteca.

Las palabras del guardián quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza al igual que tantas otras cosas que Nakuru y Spinel siempre le decían. Con un suspiro trató de despejar su mente, no tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas a todo eso. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación de Nakuru y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a Tomoyo y Nakuru dormidas. Esa escena le resultó hermosa, ambas se veían tan tranquilas y felices.

Con un movimiento de su mano la luz se apagó y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se acercó a Nakuru y dejo un suave beso sobre su frente, pero cuando intento alejarse sintió la manito de Nakuru sobre su brazo y al mirarla noto que estaba entre dormida y murmurándole un "quédate" sin sonido. Eriol sonrió y se acostó junto a su pequeña. Vio como esos ojitos, que se parecían cada vez más a los de Tomoyo, se cerraban, y luego se centró en el rostro de la amatista, hacia demasiado tiempo que no la veía dormir y esa imagen en verdad le encantaba.

" _Eriol entro en su habitación llevando una bandeja con una taza de té y unos pastelillos de fresa, los favoritos de Tomoyo._

 _En su cama escondida entre el acolchado y algunas frazadas estaba la amatista._

— _Eriol mi madre me va a matar, tengo que ir a casa._

— _Tienes fiebre, no puedes, además ya llame y le dije que te quedarías aquí._

— _¡¿QUÉ?!... ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó sorprendida._

— _Obviamente que no había problema —Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada incrédula, Eriol rodó los ojos y suspiró—. Está bien… hice magia._

— _¿Por qué no usas esa magia para curarme?_

— _Creí que ya había quedado claro que no funciona así, por más de que use magia tienes que esperar al menos un día. Ahora tomate esto y deja que la magia funcione —agregó sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras Tomoyo se acomodaba tratando de no destaparse demasiado._

— _Nunca más voy a hacerte caso cuando insistas en que faltemos al colegio —susurró antes de darle un sorbo a la taza de té mientras Eriol se acomodaba a su lado._

— _Ehh no fue mi idea corretear bajo la lluvia._

— _Sí fue tu idea y ahora tengo fiebre y dolor de cabeza._

— _Está bien lo siento, no era mi intención que te enfermara. Ambos tuvimos una semana difícil y sabes que me gusta salir contigo._

— _Porque soy la única que te sigue la corriente._

— _Porque contigo puedo ser solo yo —sus ojos se encontraron y con una sonrisa en sus labios Tomoyo le quitó los lentes al mago._

— _Listo esta es la parte de ti que nadie ve… mmmm… Claro excepto Kaho._

— _Me crees si te digo que tú sabes cosas de mi que nadie, ni siquiera Kaho sabe._

— _Si te creo… Ahhh me duele la cabeza… Tú tendrías que estar enfermo no yo._

— _No hay nada que hacerle, aunque si quieres puedo compartir un poco de tu malestar._

— _No tienes que preguntarlo —respondió con una sonrisa la amatista y en ese momento los labios de Eriol se apoderaron de aquella rosada y tentadora boca. La sorpresa dejó helada a la amatista y el mago aprovechó para profundizar el beso y recorrer aquella boca con su lengua, a lo que tímidamente Tomoyo correspondió._

 _Al terminar el beso sus ojos se centraron en los del otro. La sorpresa era más que evidente en aquellos orbes amatista y con una sonrisa en sus labios Eriol susurró…_

— _Listo, te vas a sentir mejor, ahora duerme._

— _Quédate conmigo —murmuró Tomoyo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a caer en un profundo y mágico sueño._

 _Eriol la acomodó a su lado y simplemente se quedó como hipnotizado mirando a su amiga dormida."_

La sonrisa en el rostro del mago se amplió con aquel recuerdo "La primera vez que dormimos juntos… no había notado cuánto extrañaba verte así" sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Tomoyo y frunció el ceño "¿Por qué usas negro? Los colores te quedan mucho mejor sobre todo los azules y violetas… esto no puede ser" negó con la cabeza y con un movimiento de su mano el vestido de Tomoyo cambio a un color azul. Eriol sonrió para sí mismo y antes de dormirse tapó a la amatista y su pequeña. "Spinel tiene razón eres todo lo que necesito. Tomoyo Daidouji voy a hacer lo que sea para que te quedes con nosotros."

Al despertar la habitación estaba completamente iluminada, gracias a las enormes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Eriol noto que esas dos hermosuras seguían durmiendo a su lado y tratando de no despertarlas se movió para ver la hora. Ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana, y eso le hizo pensar que era raro que Nakuru no se hubiera despertado todavía. Toco la frente de la pequeña y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar que ya no tenía fiebre.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró la amatista.

—Perfecto sin fiebre —respondió el mago, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa comenzó a sonar el timbre.

Eriol soltó una maldición entre dientes y se levantó. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, pues el sonido del timbre no se detenía, quien quiera que fuera se había prendido con ganas de aquel botón junto a la puerta. Al llegar a la puerta abrió con una mirada asesina en su rostro, pero esta rápidamente cambio a sorpresa al encontrarse con su padre de pie frente a él.

—Buen día Eriol, ya era tiempo ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que necesitas una empleada? tu tardas demasiado en levantarte… ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

—Buen día padre —saludo Eriol antes de moverse para permitirle el paso a su padre—… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué no puedo visitar la casa de mi hijo? —dijo mientras le daba una rápida mirada a todo—… a demás hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos y —las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del señor Hiragizawa al ver a la amatista entrar en la sala con la pequeña Nakuru en brazos...

—Papá no quiero ver al doctor —se quejó la pequeña, todavía entre dormida, mientras Tomoyo se quedaba completamente helada al ver a aquel hombre ya entrado en años, pero tan parecido a Eriol.

—Buen día —susurró la amatista con una sonrisa algo tímida antes de buscar con la mirada a Eriol.

El mago de repente se vio rodeado de ojos que lo apuñalaban con preguntas, pero la mirada más fuerte era la de los azules ojos de su padre. Eriol suspiró resignado y se acercó a la amatista, tomo a Nakuru en brazos, quien ya se había despertado y parecía tener mucha curiosidad por aquel hombre.

—Nakuru saluda a tu abuelo, Erick Hiragizawa —la niña comenzó a mirarlos intercaladamente primero uno luego el otro—… Padre ella es Nakuru Hiragizawa tu nieta y ella —acoto mirando a la amatista— Tomoyo Daiduoji su madre.

Erick quedó completamente helado por la sorpresa. Tomoyo saludo con una sonrisa y Nakuru bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo, quien aunque sorprendido correspondió al abrazo.

—Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿no? —dijo Erick levantando a la pequeña en brazos.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —se apresuró a decir Tomoyo antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina.

"No puede ser, no puede ser… ¿qué rayos es esto?

 _Genial, es lo que querías eres la mamá de Nakuru y si sigues así pronto serás la esposa de Eriol._

Basta no es gracioso eso no va a ser y le estamos mintiendo al padre de Eriol.

 _Respira y tranquilízate_."

—Tomoyo —Eriol susurró su nombre mientras la sujetaba del hombro para que ella notara su presencia—… ¡Por favor ayúdame!

—Eriol no podemos mentirle al mundo —susurró zafándose del agarre y encendiendo la cafetera.

—Bueno, qué quieres que le diga, él no tiene idea alguna de magia… creerá lo que le digamos, porque el hechizo que mantiene a Nakuru de esa forma es así —los ojos de ambos se encontraron y un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la amatista—… Solo sígueme la corriente…

—¡¿Hasta que el hechizo termine?! —susurro sin poder quitar sus ojos de aquellos orbes azules. " _Es nuestra oportunidad, no importa lo que dure será nuestro_ " comenzó a repetir aquella vocecita en su cabeza.

—Por favor —" _Di que sí_ " suplicó la vocecita ante la insistencia de Eriol.

—Ok —respondió con un suspiro la amatista bajando la mirada, pero Eriol rápidamente sujetó su rostro e hizo que volviera a mirarlo.

—Gracias —susurro antes de dejar un rápido beso sobre aquellos rosados labios y en ese preciso instante se escuchó un carraspeo y una suave risita, ambos miraron de reojo hacia la entrada de la cocina, Eriol con una sonrisa en los labios y Tomoyo comenzando a ponerse colorada.

—Mami ese vestido te queda re lindo me gusta mucho ese azul —la amatista sonrió ante el comentario de la pequeña y no pudo evitar mirarse a sí misma, efectivamente su vestido ya no era negro sino de un azul cielo, hermoso, y al instante sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en el mago.

—Hay que agradecerle a tu padre.

—¿Te dije que me encanta como te queda el azul? —fue todo lo que dijo Eriol, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Les parece si desayunamos? ¿Señor Hiragizawa?

—Por favor llámame Erick, después de todo ya eres de la familia y sí, me parece bien creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar —respondió Erick con una sonrisa antes de lanzarle una dura mirada a su hijo.

—Na, a vestirte, vamos —dijo la amatista a la pequeña antes de volver a mirar a Eriol— ¿Tú terminas aquí?

—Claro, no tarden.

Nakuru tomó la mano de Tomoyo y tiró de ella hasta llegar a su habitación. La amatista miró la mesita de noche junto a la cama y allí seguía, tal y como ella lo había dejado en la noche, su celular apagado. Dudo un momento si debía tomarlo y encenderlo, en ese momento volvió a mirar a Nakuru que ya había comenzado a sacar ropa de su armario.

" _Ya sabes lo que pasara si enciendes ese pequeño monstruo._

Me van a matar.

 _Es fin de semana olvida todo y disfruta de TU familia_." Esas palabras resonaron en su mente y con una sonrisa decidió, por esta vez, hacerle caso a su voz interior.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa.**

 **Hoy estoy feliz por varios motivos y uno de ellos es que estoy adelantando la historia, pues decidí volver al método de subir nuevo cap solo cuando ya tengo el siguiente adelantado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Bien acaba de aparecer el padre de Eriol y ahora están acorralados así que comenzara a develarse un poco más toda la historia que hay detrás... ahora a ser pacientes hasta el próximo cap.**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Noelia.**


	10. Chapter 10 Una historia

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **10 – Una historia**

En cuanto Tomoyo y Nakuru salieron de la habitación, Erick se acercó lentamente a Eriol, quien había comenzado a rebuscar en la alacena.

—Eriol Hiragizawa —lo llamó en aquel tono que solo usaba cuando su hijo había hecho algo "malo" o indebido— ¡¿Pensabas decirme en algún momento que tengo una nieta?!... Sé que siempre tenemos nuestras diferencias pero… ¡¿ocultar una familia por tanto tiempo?! ¿En qué rayos pensabas?

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no quería que esto fuera así pero… que puedo decirte… todo lo que quiero es que ellas estén bien —Eriol miró a su padre y ante él volvió a encontrar a aquel hombre comprensivo que lo castigaba haciéndolo limpiar el jardín cada vez que hacia alguna travesura en el colegio, actividad que tenía poco de castigo ya que era algo que le gustaba mucho hacer.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Cuándo no te escuche o apoye? Sé que no he sido el mejor de los padres, siempre ocupado, pero por eso mismo siempre trate de ponerme en tu lugar y entenderte… en aquel entonces me fue imposible entender el porqué de tu fijación con esa mujer y hoy no entiendo ¿Por qué ocultas a tu familia?

—Sí fuiste el mejor de los padres y en verdad he hecho cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo, pero esto tiene una explicación —agregó Eriol con una tenue sonrisa, mientras su mente se devanaba tratando de buscar alguna explicación que sonara creíble.

—Espero que sea muy buena esa explicación… ¿Cómo me dijiste que era el apellido de?… ¿Es tu esposa?

—Daidouji y… no, todavía no estamos casados —respondió Eriol rogando para que su padre no le diera un sermón por eso.

—Daidouji… ¿es algo de Sonomi Daidouji?

—Es mi madre —dijo la amatista volviendo a entrar en la cocina seguida por Nakuru.

—Un momento ya sabía que había visto esos ojos antes… ¿Tú eras la niña con la que Eriol hizo amistad durante su estadía en Japón? —Pregunto mirando primero a Tomoyo y luego a su hijo.

—Bien, desayunamos así luego Na puede ir a jugar y nosotros hablamos —dijo Eriol dejando una bandeja con pastelillos sobre la mesa.

Todos se sentaron y desayunaron muy lentamente a excepción de Nakuru quien termino en unos minutos y salió de la cocina corriendo detrás de Spinel.

—Bien Eriol, creo que una de las cosas que hice bien fue educarte como un caballero, así que espero que comiences.

—Bien… Tomoyo y yo nos conocimos en mi primera estadía en Tomoeda, allí inicio nuestra amistad y como ya sabes desde entonces aquella ciudad se convirtió en mi segundo hogar…

—Sí, recuerdo cuanto tenía que insistir para que volvieras —acotó Erick provocando una risita en la amatista.

—Sí, lo sé… bien recuerdas que la secundaria prácticamente la termine allá, bien en ese tiempo nuestra relación se volvió cada vez más cercana —agregó centrando sus orbes azules en la amatista.

—Mi mejor amiga y su mejor amigo estaban en pareja, eso hizo que nos acercáramos más, por lo general no queríamos hacer un mal tercio y bueno terminamos en una relación un tanto confusa —dijo Tomoyo centrando sus ojos en la taza que todavía contenía algo de té.

—Un momento, ¿en ese tiempo no estabas en una relación con aquella mujer? —esas últimas palabras salieron, de Erick, cargadas de desprecio.

—Sí, pero Tomoyo simplemente enredó y comenzó a derrumbar todo lo que pensaba y sentía —dijo Eriol mientras su mente era invadida por un recuerdo…

" _El pelinegro caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, algo desanimado, había discutido con Kaho y ella solo termino la discusión diciendo que se comportaba como un niño y finalmente se fue a su viaje de negocios y lo dejo para que pensara en lo que había hecho._

— _Lo que yo hice… ¿Yo no hice nada? Solo sigo sus malditas ordenes… ¡que rayos quiere de mí! ¡¿A caso cree que tengo ocho años para que piense en lo que hice?! —se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba ignorando al mundo— ¿Por qué no me dice las cosas de una vez y si me va a dejar que lo haga?... pero no, claro que no va a hacer eso ella me quiere volver loco._

 _El mal humor se notaba en su cara. Había pasado el día dando vueltas y pensando, estaba seguro de que la pelirroja lo engañaba, pero no estaba preparado para encarar ese tema. De repente detuvo su paso y centro sus ojos en el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo. Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y luego miró a su alrededor, había andado tanto que no sabía bien donde estaba. Se encontró frente al parque pingüino y la sorpresa lo invadió al ver a aquella joven en una de las hamacas, emanando un aura de dolor y tristeza. Cruzó la calle y entonces supo quién era esa muchacha. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que podía reconocerla donde y como fuera, se acercó sin hacer ruido y ocupó la hamaca de al lado._

— _Tomoyo… ¿estás bien? —la muchacha se sobresaltó y volteo a verlo algo sorprendida, sus bellos ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. Eriol sintió una punzada en su interior, se puso de pie y la abrazo antes de que ella escapara corriendo del lugar. La amatista dudo un momento, luego se aferró con fuerza al mago y comenzó a sollozar escondiendo su rostro en la camisa de Eriol—. Reina mía ¿Qué paso?_

— _Soy una estúpida —sé escucho algo ahogado por los sollozos y la ropa._

— _Claro que no —susurró el mago antes de que una idea cruzara su cabeza—… ¿Quién fue? —concluyó en un tono que destilaba desprecio y la promesa de venganza, pero la amatista no respondía—… Tomoyo…_

— _Solo soy una apuesta y un buen partido por la fortuna de mi madre —respondió entre hipidos y lágrimas._

— _Hey… Hey no, no llores —dijo Eriol mientras se separaba un poco para ver el rostro de Tomoyo que estaba completamente surcado por las lágrimas—. Tu eres hermosa, inteligente, dulce, simpática, agradable… sexy… cualquier hombre daría su alma por tener a una mujer así a su lado —agregó perdiéndose en la profundidad de esos ojos amatistas—… y si no notan todo eso simplemente no te merecen…_

 _Las manos del mago sujetaban el rostro de Tomoyo y mientras terminaba de susurrar aquellas palabras sus dedos comenzaron a delinear el contorno de aquellos rosados y tentadores labios, aquellos que solo había probado una vez mientras ardían por la fiebre. Tomoyo abrió un poco su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios del mago que acababan de apoderarse de su boca, en un beso cargado de necesidad y deseo, el cual fue correspondido por la amatista. Las manos se aferraban al cuerpo del otro con desesperación, de repente al ambiente cambio, el aire era mucho más cálido y cuando la amatista abrió los ojos se encontró en la habitación del mago siendo llevada hacia la cama._

— _E… Eriol ¿vas a engañar a Kaho conmigo? —logró decir la amatista con la voz algo entrecortada por la excitación. El mago la dejo sobre la cama se sacó los lentes y la miró a los ojos mientras su mano comenzaba a meterse bajo la camisa de Tomoyo._

— _Sí no quieres me detendré —susurró mientras sus dedos comenzaban a recorrer la nívea piel de Tomoyo, haciendo que esta se excite aún más._

— _Al diablo con ella —dijo antes de sujetar a Eriol del cuello y acercarlo más a ella—… Sabes que nunca me agra…_

 _Tomoyo no pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de Eriol habían vuelto a apoderarse de su boca._ "

—Claro, ahora es mi culpa —se quejó la amatista y con esas palabras devolvió la mente de Eriol a la realidad, y no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa ante esa queja.

—Sí fue tu culpa por ser tan hermosa y encantadora —Tomoyo se sonrojo y los dos hombres rieron—. Bueno haciéndola corta iniciamos una relación secreta e intentamos separarnos por diferentes razones, pero se nos hacía difícil estar lejos…

—Mi madre no lo aceptaba, así que cuando quede embarazada simplemente nos fuimos —agregó Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Eriol y sorprendiéndolo por el giro que le acababa de dar a la historia—… por eso vivimos escondidos por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente los deje, conozco bien a mi madre… nada la detendría y no quería que dañara a mi familia —dijo con una evidente tristeza antes de centrarse en Erick—. ¿Si conoce a mi madre seguramente escucho que estoy saliendo con alguien?

—Sí y ese alguien no es cualquier persona… es raro que estés así de tranquilo —concluyó Erick mirando a su hijo.

—Está aquí con nosotros ¿no?... en cuanto a esa relación estamos buscando una solución, ya te lo dije amor tu madre tiene que conocer a su nieta —dijo Eriol volviendo a mirar a la amatista.

—¿Ya te dije amor que quiero que volvamos a Francia? Podemos volver a usar aquellos nombres y vivir en la campiña —respondió en un tono suplicante Tomoyo.

—Tentador…

—Nada de tentador, nada de campiña —vocifero Erick poniéndose de pie—. No puedo creer lo que escucho, Eriol ya son grandes, los dos, enfrenten sus problemas como debe ser y ni piensen que se van a llevar a mi nieta, me perdí cinco años de su vida no me perderé ni uno más —dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja—. Cuando las personas que se aman están juntas pueden enfrentar lo que sea, además Cler y yo los ayudaremos en lo que sea.

—Gracias papá —dijo el mago antes de abrazar a ese hombre al que tanto se parece.

—Ya arreglaremos todo… ahh casi lo olvido vamos a pasar esta noche y el día de mañana en el campo, los espero allí y no quiero ninguna excusa.

—Bien allí estaremos, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas —dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo—, así que llegaremos a la tarde casi noche.

—No va a haber problema mientras lleguen antes de la cena —respondió el hombre soltando a su hijo y acercándose a Tomoyo para despedirse de ella—, tienen que conocer al resto de la familia.

Erick se despidió de Tomoyo con un abrazo y Eriol lo guio hasta la salida, no sin antes pasar por el jardín para despedirse de Nakuru. El hombre se fue de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, era más que evidente que estaba feliz, más allá del engaño y de los "cinco años perdidos."

Cuando Eriol volvió a la cocina, Tomoyo estaba lavando las tazas, podía notarla tensa y por un momento tuvo miedo de hablar, conociéndola era probable que le tirara con algo, pero al instante una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pues le gustaba cuando reaccionaba así ya que él era el único que la veía de esa forma, el único que lograba sacarla de quicio, al punto de tirarle con algo, y eso le hacía sentir que él era el único que conocía por completo a la verdadera Tomoyo, y a riesgo de que le rompiera una taza en la cabeza habló.

—Increíble, no me esperaba ese giro en la historia de nuestra familia, aunque ahora tengo una duda ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con nosotros? —Tomoyo se quedó helada al escucharlo y el ruido de las tazas rompiéndose fue lo único que se escuchó como respuesta. El mago se acercó rápidamente y sujetó las temblorosas manos de la amatista que estaban a punto de agarrar los trozos de porcelana rota.

—Lo siento no quería…

—No, no, no deja eso te vas a lastimar y no te disculpes son solo tazas, tengo un armario lleno de ellas —susurró el mago con una sonrisa antes de levantar el rostro de la amatista para que lo viera, y se encontró con que aquellos ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas—. Hey ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo un recuerdo.

—¿Tan malo? —preguntó Eriol con una expresión seria, no podía creer que a su amatista le hubiera pasado algo que la entristeciera así.

—No preguntes, creo que ya te dije que no te iba a contar que paso en este tiempo —respondió Tomoyo mientras una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla, lágrima que Eriol se encargó de secar al instante.

—Pero… Tomoyo sabes que no —los dedos de la amatista se posaron sobre los labios del mago impidiendo que terminara la frase...

—Solo abrázame —Eriol no necesito más para hacer lo que ella le pedía y al instante sintió los brazos de la nívea aferrándose a él—. Lo arruine, voy a volver a estar rodeada de guardaespaldas…

—Quédate con nosotros y no tendrás de que preocuparte —susurró el mago acariciando el cabello de la amatista.

—Eriol lo que le dije a tu padre es verdad, mi madre no me dejara, ya lo pase una vez no se detuvo hasta encontrarme y el resultado no fue muy bueno para mi… tardo en volver a confiar en mi…

—Reina mía, ¡¿Cuántas veces cambio de opinión con un poquito de magia?! —susurró Eriol acercándose a los labios de Tomoyo, quien sonrió como hacía mucho no sonreía—… ¿Qué?

—Hacia mucho que no me llamabas así.

" _Los alumnos todavía entraban al aula, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el inicio de la clase. Tomoyo charlaba con Sakura y su grupo de amigas, pero se silenciaron al escuchar el alboroto de murmullos y risas que había fuera del aula. Los alumnos se habían amontonado frente a la puerta de su salón y cuando finalmente se movieron vieron entrar al aula a un Shaoran completamente rojo seguido por un pelinegro de lentes enfundado en un traje de rey de corazones, quien saludaba a todos y en cuanto vio a la pelinegra apresuro su paso hacia ella._

— _Reina mía —saludo haciendo una reverencia antes de tomar la mano de la amatista y dejar un beso en el dorso de la misma, cosa que provoco sorpresa en algunos de sus compañeros y risas en otros._

— _Hiragizawa… ¡¿Qué haces! —dijo sorprendida la amatista quitándole la mano y alejándose un paso._

— _El profesor me pidió que entre en personaje, así que tengo que andar así todo el día, ¿no es genial Reina mía?_

— _No, deja de llamarme así —se quejó la amatista comenzando a ponerse roja, ante la atónita mirada de todos._

— _Pero, mi reina, mi rojo y dulce corazón, amor mío —respondió el mago haciendo puchero y provocando que la amatista se ponga cada vez más colorada—… ¿Cómo quieres que te llame reina mía?_

— _Solo Tomoyo, guárdate eso para los ensayos y el día de la obra o tu cabeza va a rodar antes —respondió Tomoyo desesperándose un poco y provocando así una enorme sonrisa en el mago quien acababa de descubrir una faceta que prácticamente nadie conocía de la siempre correcta Tomoyo Daidouji_."

—La más hermosa reina de corazones que vi en mi vida —acotó Eriol sonriendo, pues sabía que Tomoyo seguramente acababa de recordar lo mismo que él.

—Y tú el más exasperante rey de corazones, ¿Por qué te gustaba tanto hacerme enojar? —pregunto soltándose y alejándose un poco del mago.

—Por qué me encantaba y me encanta ver esa parte de ti que prácticamente nadie conoce, así como también me encanta verte sonreír como ahora… te parece si almorzamos y nos preparamos para irnos vamos a tener una hora de viaje… y tú vas a necesitar ropa y no creo que sea buena idea ir a tu departamento.

—Si… creo que tengo que avisarle a mi madre que estoy bien.

—Déjale un mensaje.

—Imposible debe tener gente pendiente de todos los teléfonos, si no está rastreando el mío ya.

—Pues con la barrera mágica que tiene esta casa no va a encontrar nada —dijo entre risas Eriol—… dime lo que le dirías en el mensaje.

—Mamá estoy bien no te preocupes, tuve que irme de urgencia, la niña de un amigo enfermo y necesitaba ayuda… te veré el lunes en la empresa —finalizó soltando un suspiro y al instante escucho que Eriol chasqueaba los dedos.

—Listo en un rato le caerá el mensaje de voz.

—¿En verdad?

—Que feo que desconfíes de mi Daidouji —dijo Eriol simulando estar ofendido— ve por aquella enana así vamos a algún lado a comprarte ropa y a almorzar.

La amatista sonrió y salió de la cocina. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz, era un sueño del que no quería despertar y desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que durara para siempre, que solo fueran ellos tres y que desaparecieran su madre, Alfred y Kaho, sobre todo Kaho.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí otro cap. ya empieza a develarse un poco el pasado aunque parte de lo que contaron aqui, lo inventaron, hay algunos recuerdos interesantes.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, es genial saber que les gusta lo que estoy haciendo.**

 **Ahora solo me queda comentarles que estoy pensando en ¿si debo o no poner un lemmon?, todavía estoy redactando el sig cap, pero no quise hacerlos esperar más, aunque voy a confesar que el proximo no se cuando sera pues estamos en semanas complicadas con la esc, de todas formas tratare de hacer lo posible por publicar pronto.**

 **Bueno espero que me digan que piensan, quieren lemmon o ¿no?.**

 **Saludos Noe**


	11. Chapter 11 Detalles

¿Y mi mamá? (T&E)

 _ **11 – Detalles.**_

Finalmente la nueva familia Hiragizawa se encontró recorriendo un centro comercial, y terminaron cargando más bolsas y paquetes de los que la amatista esperaba.

—Eriol, ¿No te parece que me estas comprando demasiadas cosas? No nos vamos por un mes.

—Ya sé, pero pensé que sería bueno que dejes algo de ropa en casa, después de todo te estas quedando más con nosotros que en tu departamento —respondió el mago con una sonrisa de lado.

—SIIII, mami se va a quedar con nosotros —comenzó a canturrear la pequeña Nakuru mientras saltaba delante de Tomoyo, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina al mago.

—Tú lo haces a propósito, quieres que definitivamente ya no vuelva a mi departamento —dijo entre dientes la amatista.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí? —se quejó Eriol exagerando— de mí que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti —concluyó mirándola intensamente a los ojos, lo que provoco que la amatista se sonrojara.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que Tomoyo no se sentía así. Nadie la confundía tanto como Eriol con sus miradas, sus acciones y cada palabra que le decía.

"Ahí está de nuevo ¿Por cuánto tiempo harás lo que sea por mí?

 _Dile lo que sientes ¿de qué te sirve discutirlo constantemente conmigo? Ya sabes que estoy loca por él y siempre voy a estar de su lado._

¿Por qué me lo pidió a mí? Seguro que ayer habló o se vio con ella.

 _¿O puede que haya aprendido y la mandara a freír churros?_

Seguro que eso no… él haría cualquier cosa por mí pero el doble por ella. Kaho tiene magia y con eso no puedo competir."

Tomoyo termino de discutir consigo misma y volvió a prestarle atención a Eriol y Nakuru, y no pudo contener la risa al ver como el pelinegro corría tratando de atrapar a la niña que se movía flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Luego de unos instantes el mago atrapó a la pequeña y con una mirada seria la regañó.

—¿Qué dijimos de hacer magia en público? —dijo sin despegar sus azules ojos de la niña, quien rápidamente hizo puchero y buscó con la mirada a Tomoyo—. No señorita no busques ayuda en tu madre —la amatista sonrió al escuchar esto, realmente la hacía feliz tener una familia, aun cuando está era de mentira.

—Pero no sé cómo pasó, yo solo estaba feliz porque mamá se va a quedar con nosotros —Eriol suspiró y suavizo un poco su mirada antes de bajar a la niña.

—Vamos a comer, luego me ocupare de eso.

Almorzaron sin tocar el tema y después de dar unas vueltas más volvieron a la casa para terminar de prepararse. Mientras Nakuru jugaba con Spinel la pareja se encontró preparando una maleta con algunas prendas.

—¿Tomoyo me vas a decir que pasó finalmente ayer? —preguntó después de un rato el mago. Tomoyo lo miró algo intrigada—… de repente te fuiste y yo no me trago eso de que tenías mucho que hacer, ambos sabemos que te has saltado muchas cosas por Nakuru y en verdad no perderías mucho tiempo por quedarte a desayunar.

—Solo fue eso, lo creas o no —respondió la amatista desviando la mirada y centrándose en la ropa de Nakuru que estaba acomodando en la maleta— ¿Tú quieres explicarme que fue esa repentina fiebre?

—Según el doctor no hay causas físicas y como la magia no ayudo en nada solo me queda pensar que fue la magia de Nakuru expresando los sentimientos de nuestra pequeña…

—¿Quieres decir que estaba así porque estaba molesta conmigo? —preguntó la amatista dejando lo que hacía y centrando sus ojos en el mago.

—Básicamente sí… ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir porque te fuiste? —insistió Eriol acercándose más a la amatista.

—¿Por qué insistes preguntando? Ya deberías saber que me molestó —se quejó Tomoyo comenzando a retroceder sin dejar de ser seguida por el mago, hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared y se vio acorralada con Eriol cerrándole el paso a solo unos pocos centímetros de ella—. Rayos… ¿Por qué me pediste esto a mí y no a ella?

La voz de la amatista sonó algo nerviosa y sus mejillas habían comenzado a tornarse rojas… fue entonces cuando Eriol descubrió la respuesta, Tomoyo siempre reaccionaba así cuando se trataba de aquella mujer…

" _Eriol estaba en la biblioteca leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de magia, parecía tranquilo y despreocupado pasando lentamente aquellas hojas, pero en su interior había una maraña de nervios que crecía y se extendía lentamente. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida se complicara de esa manera en solo unas horas?_

 _Escuchó la suave voz de dos mujeres acercándose y al levantar la vista se encontró a Kaho y Tomoyo entrando en la habitación. Al instante noto aquella sonrisa que la amatista solo mostraba cuando estaba nerviosa y la molestia de la pelirroja que mostraba una sonrisa completamente falsa._

— _Eriol cielo, tu amiga llego… ¡No sabía que la esperabas!_

— _Las casualidades de la vida, ¡¿cuantas cosas no sabemos?!… yo no sabía que volvías hoy y por eso ya tenía planes con Tomoyo —respondió Eriol acomodándose los lentes antes de sonreírle a la amatista._

— _Eriol sabes que no hay problema, puedo arreglar algo con Nakuru, si ella está por aquí —el nerviosismo era evidente en la voz de Tomoyo._

— _Nakuru tenía una cita con el asistente de mi abogado —respondió el mago poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las mujeres— pero, yo te prometí una cena y que saldríamos esta noche y si hay algo que no me gusta hacer es romper mis promesas._

— _Eriol yo volví antes para que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos —replicó la pelirroja lanzándole una mirada asesina a la amatista._

— _Y si me hubieras avisado no estaríamos en esta situación, además ¿no me dijiste hace un rato que tenías un montón de papeleo que terminar para mañana? —esas palabras dejaron helada a la pelirroja y el mago aprovecho la situación, tomó la mano de Tomoyo y prácticamente la arrastro hasta el garaje._

— _Eriol no creo que sea buena idea que salgamos hoy, por mi está bien, quédate con ella —dijo Tomoyo en un tono algo nervioso e intentando liberarse del agarre del mago, el cual al mirarla noto que su amiga estaba bastante colorada._

— _Tomoyo prefiero estar mil veces contigo… ella apesta a magia y no es mía —la mirada de Eriol, por un momento, se vio nublada por el odio. Tomoyo suspiró y entró al auto, definitivamente no le gustaba verlo así_."

—Yo no he vuelto a ver a Kaho y mientras este en mis manos no volveré a verla, he perdido mucho por ella y no quiero seguir así. Prefiero que tú estés a mi lado y que seas la madre de Nakuru, ¿Dónde podría encontrar una mejor madre para ella? —dijo Eriol sin despegar sus azules orbes de aquellos ojos amatistas.

—¿Y qué hay del mensaje que te dejó ayer?

—Tomoyo ese mensaje término porque yo lo corte, tú has escuchado sus mensajes antes, cuando quiere algo son larguísimos y cuando parece que ya va a terminar continúa, en verdad no creí que lo hubieras escuchado ya que no te quejaste en ese momento.

—Bien si puedes cumplir eso será el primer paso... quedamos en que fingiría contigo hasta que esto termine, y espero que en ese ínterin no me pongas los cuernos —agregó la amatista mientras intentaba escapar, cosa que se le hacía imposible pues Eriol cerraba cada vez más le distancia entre ellos.

—¡¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de ponerte los cuernos?! —dijo el mago mientras sus manos sujetaban el rostro de Tomoyo—. Nunca, nunca haría eso…

—¿Cómo puedo creer eso si a ella con todo lo que decías que la amabas se lo hiciste?

—Sí yo la ame y ella me engaño, estaba confundido y enojado, entonces apareciste tú, tan triste y destruida por culpa de esos idiotas… sé que no puedo justificar lo que pasó, pero si quiero que sepas una cosa jamás podría haber hecho eso con nadie más —terminó en un susurro antes de besarla. Tomoyo correspondió a aquel beso y antes de darse cuenta sus brazos estaban rodeando el cuello de Eriol, su lengua danzaba y se enredaba con la del mago. Era un beso dulce pero apasionado cargado de necesidad y deseo, que lentamente la transportaba a ese mundo donde solo eran ellos dos, donde se olvidaba de todo y donde solo podía pensar que necesitaba más de esos besos.

—Spinel ven aquí —se escuchó el grito de Nakuru cerca de allí y la pareja termino con el beso.

Tomoyo todavía no terminaba de entender lo que el mago quiso decir con esas palabras, en verdad Eriol la confundía, y sus besos, aunque fantásticos y deliciosos no la ayudaban a aclarar nada y eso en verdad molestaba a la amatista.

—Eriol Hiragizawa, que acepte fingir contigo no significa que me convierta en tu juguete, así que hazme el favor de no volver a hacer eso a menos que sea absolutamente necesario —dijo en un tono serio Tomoyo mientras empujaba al mago y se apresuraba a salir de la habitación dejando completamente confundido al ojiazul.

—Espero que sepas que no me rendiré hasta que seas solo mía —susurró para sí mismo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Subieron al auto y partieron. Después de unos quince minutos estaban saliendo de la ciudad, ahora el paisaje estaba mucho menos poblado, solo se veía alguna casa o granja cada tanto.

—Tomy, en verdad creo que necesitamos aclarar un poco más algunos detalles de nuestra historia, tanto mi padre como mi madre no se van a quedar tan conformes con lo que le dijimos hoy —dijo de repente Eriol sorprendiendo a la amatista, quien finalmente después de un suspiro hablo.

—Bien ¿Qué quieres aclarar? —preguntó la amatista antes de mirar a la pequeña pelinegra que iba muy callada en el asiento trasero, para encontrarla dormida con Spinel entre sus brazos.

—Por ejemplo ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntos desde que Na nació? ¿Dónde estuvimos? Y cosas así… no te preocupes no va a despertar.

—Ok… nos fuimos de Japón cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, pasamos casi todo el embarazo yendo de un lugar a otro en china, a los siete meses nos mudamos a una isla griega, después de que Na nació pasamos por Italia y finalmente nos instalamos en la campiña francesa…

—Nos movimos bastante en poco tiempo.

—Sí, no te olvides que mi madre me buscaba… los deje cuando Na tenía dos años y un mes…

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué ella me encontró y no quería que supiera de ustedes ya que si algo no le gusta o lo adapta o lo destruye… y por qué es el tiempo exacto que estuve huyendo de ella y mi vida a su lado… dos años y ocho meses donde fui libre —concluyó Tomoyo volteándose hacia su ventanilla y centrando sus ojos en el cielo.

—Tomoyo ¿segura que no quieres decirme que pasó? —volvió a preguntar Eriol en un susurro, sabía que aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban estaban llenos de lágrimas y quería comprender un poco más a su amiga.

—Segura… ¿con eso estará todo?

—Si no te preocupes.

El viaje continuó unos minutos más antes de que tomaran por un camino de tierra, momento en el cual la pequeña se despertó y desde entonces solo se escuchó su vocecita haciendo exclamaciones y diciendo lo bonito que era todo por allí.

—Mami, ¿tengo tíos? —Tomoyo la miró con una sonrisa y respondió.

—No cielo…

—En verdad sí —interrumpió Eriol ganándose una mirada llena de curiosidad de la amatista—… mis padres adoptaron a un niño hace algunos años, se llama William tiene 10 años, así que básicamente sí tienes un tío.

—Wow, esto me hace ver que todavía hay mucho que no se de ti —dijo Tomoyo en un susurró mirando de reojo al mago.

—Entonces estamos iguales —Agregó Eriol lanzándole una corta mirada a la amatista

"— _Jajaja amo a este hombre… te lo mereces ¿por qué no le dices la verdad y ya?_

—No puedo, no es mi decisión…" y con eso en mente Tomoyo solo se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada.

* * *

 **voy a empezar disculpándome se que me atrase muchísimo para publicar este cap y que es corto**

 **pero para compensar ya subo el que sigue**


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Qué pasó?

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **12 – ¿Qué pasó?**

La enorme entrada y las rejas les anunciaron que habían llegado. Las puertas de rejas se abrieron y el auto siguió su paso por aquel camino bordeado de arboles hasta llegar a la enorme casa, donde fueron recibidos por Erick, quien estaba acompañado por una bella mujer de ojos celestes y cabello negro, recogido en un rodete, y junto a ella un niño de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

Los saludos y presentaciones no se hicieron esperar. Hicieron un rápido recorrido del lugar y terminaron hablando en la sala mientras William jugaba con Nakuru en el jardín. Era más que evidente la curiosidad de la madre de Eriol, quien no tardo nada en comenzar a hacer preguntar y entre medio de estas regañaba al pelinegro por no haberles dicho nada antes.

—Cler, amor ¿no crees que ya está? —preguntó entre risas Erick ganándose una mirada seria de su esposa.

—No, no creo que este, y algo me dice que tú tampoco lo crees.

—Ahh por favor ¿cuánto van a seguir con esto los dos? —preguntó Eriol ya algo cansado.

—Hasta que todo esté claro y resuelto —respondió Erick y al instante Eriol se agarró la cabeza y soltó una maldición entre dientes, que solo Tomoyo llego a escuchar por estar sentada a su lado.

—¿Todo resuelto? —preguntó la amatista sin entender todavía a que se referían o el porqué de la reacción de Eriol.

—Mmmm… ¿Cómo...? bien solo lo diré, mis padres son de esas personas que creen que para ser una familia hay que celebrar el matrimonio —dijo el mago mirando a Tomoyo sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza—… básicamente no me van a dejar en paz hasta que nos casemos.

" _SIIIII, SIIII, SIIII. DI QUE SI, DI QUE SI, DI QUE SIIIIII"_ Tomoyo podía escuchar aquella vocecita en su interior gritando con desesperación y llena de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Obvio, tienen que casarse y contarle todo a la madre de Tomoyo —agregó Cler y en ese momento la respiración de la amatista se detuvo, la vocecita en su interior se silenció y su mano apretó con fuerza la de Eriol.

—Mamá, papá, los quiero mucho, pero esta vez no les voy a permitir que se metan —dijo Eriol en un tono realmente serio antes de mirar a la amatista sin soltarle la mano—. Hablar o no con Sonomi es algo solo Tomoyo puede decidir, sabes que hare y te apoyare en lo que tú quieras —esas palabras tranquilizaron a la amatista, quien le regaló una tenue sonrisa al mago.

Por el momento el tema pareció terminar allí para alivio de Tomoyo, quien termino ayudando a Cler a hacer la cena mientras Eriol hablaba con su padre. La cocina era enorme y la cena ya estaba casi lista, solo faltaba terminar las ensaladas mientras se terminaba de cocinar la carne. De repente el sonido del piano comenzó a inundar el lugar y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la amatista.

—Ese es Will —dijo Cler antes de que el sonido se volviera más lento y disperso, sin ritmo alguno— ¿Qué es eso?

—Nakuru… todavía no sabe tocar el piano… no creo que Eriol le haya enseñado todavía…

—¿Debió ser difícil?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tomoyo mirando a Cler, quien la veía con una expresión algo triste.

—Dejarlos… se nota al instante lo bien que te llevas con Eriol y Nakuru… eran muy pequeña cuando te fuiste… ¡¿pero que digo?! Todavía es pequeña… yo sufrí mucho cuando tuve que dejar ir a Eriol…

—El dolor era inmenso al punto que no podía ni sonreír… como mi madre nunca supo de Eriol y Na creyó que solo era locura mía, que tal vez estaba deprimida por algo y así comenzó mi paso por diferentes psicólogos, psiquiatras y una clínica…

—Ha… pobrecilla…

—Pase un año así… a mi madre le dijeron que tenía algo así como embarazo psicológico y depresión por eso mismo, en pocas palabras cree que estaba deprimida porque quería un bebe… finalmente termine dibujándome una sonrisa y fingiendo para que me dejara vivir —las lágrimas habían comenzado a nublar los ojos de Tomoyo y repentinamente sintió los brazos de Cler que la rodeaban en un abrazo lleno de amor y no pudo más que corresponderle y aferrarse a ella.

—Lo siento hermosa, yo no sabía… ¡¿qué madre hace eso?! —susurró acariciando la espalda de la amatista—… no tienes que preocuparte ahora estas con tu familia y Eriol hará lo que sea para que estés bien —aquellas palabras hicieron que Tomoyo notara que había hablado de más y no quería ni pensar lo que el pelinegro podía hacer si se enteraba.

—Cler, por favor tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a Eriol —suplicó la amatista separándose de la mujer y secando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas—, por favor, por favor.

—¿No lo sabe? —Tomoyo negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, yo no se lo diré… pero tú lo conoces, si lo averigua se va a molestar —concluyó la mujer acariciando la mejilla de la amatista—, cualquier cosa me dices y yo te ayudo… quiero que me consideres como una madre.

—Muchas gracias Cler… y no te preocupes ya lo dijiste lo conozco y por eso mismo no se va a enterar —agregó Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sera mejor que te laves el rostro, no quieres que Eriol te vea así —Tomoyo soltó una risita y después de dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de Cler salió de la cocina y camino esos pocos metros por el pasillo hasta el baño.

Se lavó la cara y al mirarse en el espejo noto que sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados.

"—Con algo de suerte no se va a dar cuenta.

— _Si ya creíste, hablamos de Eriol._

—Solo tengo que ser positiva, sonreír y no lo va a notar.

— _CLAAAAROOO… ¿Por qué no haces memoria?"_

" _Tomoyo despertó y con un simple vistazo a su alrededor supo que no estaba en su casa. Aquella era la habitación de Eriol. Estaba en la cama, y no estaba sola. Sintió aquel brazo que rodeaba su cintura, la cálida respiración en su nuca y la presencia de un cuerpo detrás de ella. Estaba impregnada de ese perfume que tanto le gustaba y no llevaba más prenda que la suave sabana que cubría su cuerpo. La desesperación comenzó a invadirla mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido._

 _Se giró con cuidado y sí allí estaba el pelinegro durmiendo tan apaciblemente. Lucia tan diferente a lo habitual, incluso parecía feliz, realmente feliz, no como solía aparentar ante la gran mayoría de la gente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la amatista al pensar que era feliz porque estaba allí con ella._

— _Te dije que tienes una sonrisa hermosa —susurró Eriol antes de abrir sus ojos y centrarse en el rostro de Tomoyo—… y últimamente la muestras poco, ¿me vas a decir por qué? ¿Por qué no sonríes? ¿Por qué llorabas en el parque?_

— _No es nada Eriol, no importa…_

— _Reina mía, claro que sí importa… por favor —insistió haciendo ojitos, mientras comenzaba a jugar con el cabello de Tomoyo, quien soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de hablar._

— _Me entere que parte del equipo de fútbol del colegio hizo una apuesta para ver quien conseguía salir conmigo y llevarme a la cama… y Matt, descubrí que solo está conmigo para que mi madre lo ayude con su disco —dijo en un susurró muy suave y pausado, el cual Eriol escuchó perfectamente pues estaba a pocos centímetros de la amatista._

— _Son unos idiotas y yo te aseguro que lo van a pagar, van a aprender su lección y a ninguno le va a quedar ganas de jugar así contigo —acotó Eriol en un tono amenazante antes de dejar un beso en la frente de Tomoyo y abrazarla."_

La amatista volvió a regañarse mentalmente y rogó para que Eriol no se entere, sabía bien que no amenazaba o prometía por que sí. Sonrió y salió de aquel baño para volver a encaminarse a la cocina. Al pasar por la puerta que daba a la biblioteca escuchó la voz de Eriol, parecía enojado, de seguro estaba discutiendo por algo con su padre, Tomoyo solo suspiró y siguió su camino.

La cena transcurrió sin complicaciones, hablaron de muchas cosas pero no volvieron a tocar el tema de la boda o la madre de Tomoyo.

Nakuru insistió para poder dormir en la habitación de Will y después de unos cuantos regaños por parte de Eriol y Tomoyo, finalmente permitieron que se quedara con Will, después de todo el niño tenía otra cama en su habitación ya que por lo general se llevaba a algún amigo cuando pasaban los fines de semana o vacaciones allí.

Ya era casi media noche cuando el mago y la amatista se encontraron en su habitación, la cual era enorme como todas las habitaciones en esa casa, con el mismo estilo de muebles. Tomoyo caminó lentamente por el lugar y se detuvo ante esa enorme ventana que daba paso al balcón, mientras Eriol simplemente la mirada sin despegar la espalda de la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó en un tono serio. Tomoyo maldijo por dentro y luego lo miró como si no supiera de qué le hablaba—, no me mires así, tú sabes a que me refiero.

—No, ni idea —respondió Tomoyo esquivándole la mirada. El mago suspiró y comenzó a acercarse.

—Estuviste llorando antes de la cena ¿por qué? Y va a ser más rápido y fácil si no me mientes, sabes que te conozco, puedo leer con facilidad todas tus reacciones —concluyó deteniéndose a un paso de Tomoyo.

—Si no quieres que te mienta, no me preguntes, déjalo así… por favor —suplicó la amatista antes de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos y dejar un suave y corto beso sobre los labios del mago.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de ocultarme cosas? —susurró Eriol después de un suspiro—… si fuera cualquier tontería no hay problema, pero son cosas importantes que te afectan y te ponen mal, no me gusta no saber esas cosas —continuó en su tono serio mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la amatista.

—Lo siento —respondió Tomoyo antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada que rápidamente provoco una sonrisa en el mago.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Recordé la primera vez que lo hicimos… eso no es lo gracioso si no lo que hiciste unos días después, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Creo que tendrás que ser un poco más específica.

—Antes de que termináramos en tu habitación ¿recuerdas dónde y cómo me encontraste?

—Llorabas en el parque pingüino —respondió Eriol acomodando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Tomoyo—… ya recuerdo, hice una apuesta con ese grupo de idiotas y el que perdía usaría traje de porrista durante una semana.

—Fue una semana muy graciosa y luego te estuvieron rogando para que te unas al equipo —agregó entre risas—, lo que todavía no sé es ¿Qué hiciste con Matt?

—Si te lo digo te vas a enojar y la verdad no quiero pasar la noche en el piso.

—Bueno prometo no echarte de la cama, al menos ¿Ok?

—Bien —respondió Eriol todavía dudando un poco—… digamos que un pequeño sapo se instaló en su garganta y se le daba por cantar cada vez que él tenía una presentación importante —concluyó Eriol alejándose un poco por las dudas, pero para su sorpresa Tomoyo no pudo contener la risa.

Después de un rato charlando y recordando cosas, ambos terminaron en la cama mirándose en silencio.

—¿En verdad fui la primera con la que engañaste a Kaho? —pregunto Tomoyo en un susurro casi inaudible, sorprendiendo un poco al mago que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—La primera… y la única… por alguna razón siempre le molesto que me llevara tan bien contigo y ya cuando me fui de Japón termine mi relación con ella.

—¿Así que me escogiste por que a ella le molestaría más que la engañaras conmigo?

—No, ese fue un plus —respondió el mago con una gran sonrisa—… algo en mi interior me dijo que tenías que ser tú y… no sé… ¿Te arrepientes de haber sido mi amiga con derechos?

—La verdad a veces sí…

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Por qué te extrañe y te necesite demasiado… por qué nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tú… por qué —las palabras se quedaron en los labios de la amatista mientras la boca del mago se apoderaba de ellos en un beso que dejo casi sin respiración a Tomoyo. El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. El corazón de Tomoyo golpeaba cada vez más fuerte y su mente era una maraña de ideas que chocaban entre sí—… Er… Eriol… nooo —logró decir Tomoyo con el poco aire que tenía. La respiración de ambos estaba realmente agitada y sus ojos revelaban que en verdad ambos querían continuar.

—Perdón, soy un idiota… no, no sé qué…

—Lo siento, fuimos los dos… Sera mejor que dejemos este tema y solo durmamos —susurró Tomoyo antes de girarse y volver a acomodarse en la cama.

Eriol no dijo nada y solo centró sus ojos en el techo. «Idiota, demasiado rápido. Solo tengo que tener paciencia. Hacer pequeños movimientos, ser yo mismo y recordarle que puede ser feliz» se repetía una y otra vez.

La luz de la luna entraba por las enormes ventanas dejando en penumbras la habitación y ambos recorrían con la vista todo lo que aquella tenue luz bordeaba. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y la pareja permanecía inmóvil en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño…

" _Tomoyo caminaba tranquilamente por aquel parque. Se detuvo en la esquina para cruzar la calle y de repente ya no podía moverse. Escuchó un fuerte estruendo y al instante lo vio acercándose hacia ella…"_

La amatista, que en algún punto se había dormido, dio un salto en la cama su respiración estaba completamente agitada. Se abrazó a sí misma y unas lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos.

—Tomy, ¿estás bien? —casi dio un brinco al escuchar a Eriol, este la miró algo confundido por un momento y luego la abrazó—. Solo fue una pesadilla —susurró tratando de tranquilizarla.

Tomoyo se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a aquel cuerpo. Volvieron a recostarse sin soltarse. Eriol acariciaba aquel largo cabello y después de unos minutos comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna. La amatista sintió las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y solo las dejo correr, no quería moverse, quería permanecer así, en esa posición y entre esos brazos para siempre.

Estaba muy cómodo, le gustaba mucho ese calor y aquel perfume. Se sentía feliz y renovado, hacia demasiado tiempo que no dormía así de bien. Eriol abrió los ojos con algo de pereza y allí estaba ella, todavía entre sus brazos, durmiendo tan tranquila. La miró durante un momento y no quiso moverse para no despertarla, solo volvió a cerrar los y se propuso disfrutar de ese momento.

—AHHHH Buenos días —se escuchó la voz de Nakuru y antes de que la pareja terminara de despertar sintió aquel cuerpito que les caía encima mientras reía.

—AUCH Na no deberías hacer eso —se quejó Tomoyo mirando con una sonrisa a la niña que ahora se acomoda entre ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… puedes despertar al monstruo de las cosquillas —dijo Eriol en un susurro antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña.

—AHHH no, no, mami ayudaaaaa —pedía la niña mientras se retorcía tratando de escapar de Eriol.

—Eriol —dijo la amatista entre risas y no llego a decir mucho más pues el mago ya estaba sobre ella también haciéndole cosquillas.

Jugaron allí durante un rato hasta que finalmente decidieron levantarse a desayunar.

Ese domingo la pareja jugó y correteo con los niños toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, en aquella inmensa casa y aquellos bellísimos jardines que a la amatista le recordaban un poco a la mansión de su madre en Tomoeda.

Erick y Cler se sorprendían de la facilidad que tenía Nakuru para trepar, y no dejaban de compararla con Eriol, según Cler esa niña tenía demasiado de su padre cuando pequeño y ya era hora que comenzara a portarse como una niña.

Will se estaba llevando muy bien con Nakuru y la niña lo seguía a todos lados. Finalmente los padres de Eriol se llevaron a ambos niños a pasear por la arboleda que rodeaba parte de los jardines y la pareja se perdió durante un rato entre los rosales del jardín.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo iba cambiando lentamente sus colores. Tomoyo y Eriol observaban este suceso sentados en el pasto bajo un enorme sauce y la amatista parecía no poder dejar de suspirar.

—¿Sabes que un suspiro es un beso que se piensa y no se da? —preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

—Son anhelos del alma, respiros del corazón o preocupaciones que carcomen tu interior —respondió Tomoyo centrando por un momento sus ojos en esos orbes azules.

—Preferiría que fueran besos… ¿Qué te preocupa?

—No sé qué le diré a mi madre… simplemente desaparecí el fin de semana y no tengo ninguna explicación.

—Deja de hacerte problema, yo te ayudare con eso —dijo Eriol acariciando la mejilla de Tomoyo.

—Este lugar es hermoso, tan pacífico y tranquilo, muy distinto a nuestra vida cotidiana.

—Si lo quieres nuestra vida cotidiana puede ser así. Quédate con Na y conmigo, y te juro que haré todo lo posible para que no tengas tantos problemas.

—Es una oferta muy tentadora… lo pensare —susurró la amatista antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del mago.

* * *

 **Bien, como compensación dos capitulos, espero que les hayan gustado.**

 **Ahora haré todo lo posible para recuperar el ritmo de publicación de uno a la semana, si ando con suerte e inspiración pueden ser más, pero no prometo nada.**

 **La verdad que ya extrañaba escribir esta historia. Solo me queda agradecer todos sus comentarios de apoyo, y para terminar solo les digo que ya pasamos la mitad de la historia, esta programada para que sean 18 cap, 19 con el epilogo, mientras no cambie nada de lo programado, lo cual es poco probable, ese sera el numero... aunque lo mas seguro es que haga algo para llegar al numero 20, me gustan los num pares jajaja.**

 **Bueno gracias por leer. Saludos. Nos leemos.**

 **Noelia**


	13. Chapter 13 Me conformo Mamá

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **13 – Me conformo / Mamá.**

Al despertar esa mañana Tomoyo se encontró con aquella pequeña durmiendo entre sus brazos. Sintió la cálida respiración de Eriol en su cuello, ese cuerpo pegado al suyo y aquel brazo rodeando su cintura. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y supo que ese era su lugar, deseaba despertar así cada día, rodeada por el calor de esas personas que la querían de verdad.

Después de desayunar las dos familias partieron hacia la ciudad. El viaje duro casi una hora, faltaban pocos minutos para las diez cuando llegaron a la casa de Eriol. Nakuru estaba más que feliz ya que no había ido al colegio, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Tomoyo. Aunque su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sus ojos revelaban su preocupación. Eriol la siguió hasta la habitación donde comenzó a desempacar y simplemente la observo un rato en silencio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la amatista sin dejar de sacar ropa de la maleta.

—Eso pregunto yo ¿Qué te preocupa?

—¿Desde cuando haces preguntas de las que ya conoces la respuesta? —se quejó Tomoyo volteando a mirarlo—… si no recuerdo mal ayer te dije que me preocupaba.

—Y yo te dije que te ayudaría con eso —respondió Eriol acercándose a ella—… te tengo dos opciones, una sin magia y una que es magia pura ¿Cuál quieres?

—Viniendo de ti me dan miedo cualquiera de las dos —susurró Tomoyo con una sonrisa sentándose en la cama.

—Que feo lo que dices Daidouji —se quejó el mago mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Quieres escucharlas? —Tomoyo asintió y ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro Eriol continuó—. Sin magia, podemos tomarnos un avión, los tres y perdernos en alguna isla del pacifico… o la opción con magia…

—¿Omitir el avión y simplemente aparecer allí? —interrumpió entre risas la amatista ganándose una sonrisa pícara del mago.

—Mi idea era usar magia para que tu madre no te molesto respecto a eso, para ella será como si no hubieras desaparecido pero me gusta tu idea, si eso deseas puedo hacerlo —concluyó Eriol acercándose peligrosamente.

—No hace falta —se apresuró a decir Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y volviendo a lo que hacía para esquivar la mirada y la cercanía del mago—, si mi madre no me molesta es suficiente.

—Ok —fue todo lo que dijo Eriol y para sorpresa de Tomoyo, repentinamente la sujetó de la nuca y se apodero de sus labios, en un profundo, fuerte y apasionado beso. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo que comenzó en su lengua y lentamente se expandió por su cuerpo. Con una suave mordida a su labio inferior el mago terminó con aquel beso que definitivamente dejo sin aire y completamente intrigada a la amatista. Eriol sonrió al verla y dijo—. Listo… la magia cosquillea ¿no?

Tomoyo solo asintió, nunca había recibido un beso así de intenso. Eriol siempre la dejaba deseando más, pero esta vez había sido demasiado y la amatista en verdad no sabía cómo había hecho para no abalanzarse sobre él en ese mismo momento.

"—Ya veo por qué dicen que la magia atrae a la magia… no hay forma de igualar esa sensación…

— _Tú no crees eso… si en verdad fuera así él nunca hubiera dejado a Kaho._

—Solo se mantiene lejos de ella, eso no significa que dejara de amarla.

— _¿Cómo puedes estar segura, se lo preguntaste?_

—No necesito hacerlo.

— _Déjame a mí, yo lo hare._

—Claaaro si te dejo a ti terminaremos como el sábado a la noche y ¿quién sabe hasta dónde lleguemos?"

La mente de la amatista volvía a ser un lio, no había podido dejar de pensar en ese beso, el trabajo se acumulaba en su escritorio y ella apenas lo tocaba, seguía en las nubes y no quería bajar, pero su nube se deshizo cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola. Al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con su madre y Alfred en la puerta de su oficina. La sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro desde esa mañana desapareció definitivamente al ver la mirada fría y gris del rubio.

—Hola mamá, Alfred —dijo en un tono muy suave la amatista y para su sorpresa la expresión seria de su madre desapareció para darle lugar a una tenue sonrisa.

—Tomoyo me asustaste mucho ¿Dónde has estado? —dijo Sonomi acercándose a ella para abrazarla, cosa que sorprendió a la amatista y al rubio que seguía junto a la puerta.

Tomoyo correspondió aquel abrazo y por un momento su corazón se sintió muy feliz. Hacia demasiado tiempo que Sonomi no se comportaba así con ella. Más específicamente hacia cinco años que la actitud de su madre había cambiado, era como si ese cariño e instinto materno hubieran muerto, pero este abrazo se sentía como el de una madre que la amaba y que en verdad se había preocupado por ella y no por perder un buen negocio.

—Lo siento, te deje un mensaje la hija de mi amigo estaba enferma y no podía dejarlos —respondió Tomoyo separándose un poco de su madre.

—Ahh, pobre… ¿La hija de quien cielo?

—¿Te acuerdas de Eriol? Tiene una niña de cinco años —susurró Tomoyo para que solo su madre escuchara.

—Claro que me acuerdo —dijo Sonomi entornando los ojos y acercándose más a su hija para susurrar—. Ese amigo que se fue y te dejo tan triste hace… cinco años… ahh ¿por eso se fue iba a ser padre?

Tomoyo solo asintió no quería hablar mucho de Eriol y menos frente a Alfred. Un carraspeo llamó la atención de las dos mujeres y al girarse vieron al rubio sentado frente al escritorio.

—Sonomi ¿en verdad vas a creer eso? ¿Ese es un motivo para huir a escondidas? ¿No podías decirnos eso y mantenerte en contacto? —en el tono de Alfred se notaba que estaba realmente molesto.

—Bueno yo creo en mi hija y para mi está bien lo que me dijo, si tú quieres arreglar algo más ocúpate tú, tengo cosas que hacer —respondió Sonomi mirando seria al rubio—… me voy cielo luego nos vemos —concluyó antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de la amatista y encaminarse hacia la puerta, dejando completamente perplejo a Alfred.

—Nos vemos mamá —acotó Tomoyo todavía algo sorprendida por la actitud de su madre.

—Bien creo que tendremos que aclarar esto solo entre nosotros Tomoyo —dijo entre dientes el rubio— ¿vas a responderme?

—Lo que dije es verdad —los ojos de Alfred seguían confirmando que no le creía—… en la cena te enojaste porque estaba esperando una llamada y esa llamada era por la hija de mi amigo, la niña había estado mal todo el día y estaba esperando que me llamaran para confirmar que había dicho el médico y como tú estabas demasiado exaltado y con ganas de discutir esa noche solo decidí no decir nada e irme —respondió Tomoyo en un tono más tranquilo del que esperaba.

—¿Y ver a una niña enferma te llevo todo el fin de semana? Debe tener una enfermedad muy grave —dijo Alfred entornando los ojos.

—Por suerte no… solo me quede porque ella y sus abuelos insistieron —respondió en el mismo tono que había usado antes " _Wow ¿cuándo recuperamos la confianza de la antigua Tomoyo?_ " pregunto entre risas aquella vocecita en su interior.

—La verdad ¿no sé porque me sigue sorprendiendo que cualquier cosa pueda ser más importante que nuestro futuro? —dijo en un tono triste el rubio. Esas palabras hicieron dudar a la amatista.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto? —preguntó la amatista antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Porque para mí esto siempre fue más que una relación conveniente, me gustas, te amo y me molesta mucho que no puedas tomarlo en serio, que no veas que todo lo que hago es porque en verdad te amo… me vuelven loco los celos hacia esa persona que no conozco —Tomoyo le lanzo una mirada inquisidora—… sé que te enamoraste de alguien y huiste con él, también sé que te abandono y que permaneciste triste y sola hasta que tu madre te encontró… ahora no entiendo porque sigues negándote a que otra persona entre en tu corazón, yo…

—Basta —interrumpió Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y girando para centrar sus ojos en aquel paisaje urbano que le mostraban las enormes ventanas—... tú no sabes nada de mí, no puedes decir que me amas.

—Sé lo que me ha contado tu madre y no necesito demasiado para enamorarme de ti, te aseguro que esto es más que un buen negocio para mí... y quisiera creer que después de todo lo que pasamos me quieres un poco, hare cualquier cosa por ti, menos dejarte…

—Te quiero —dijo casi en un susurro Tomoyo y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Alfred—… pero no te amo ¿seguirás insistiendo? —concluyó en un tono serio casi sin inmutarse, pues en el fondo sabía que ese hombre solo amaba sus acciones en la empresa.

—Con eso me alcanza, tengo fe en el tiempo —respondió el rubio acercándose y dejando un fugaz beso en los rosados labios de Tomoyo—… nos estamos viendo recuerda que el sábado es la fiesta y prometiste estar allí.

—Allí estaré —Alfred se retiró al escuchar esas palabras, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

—Invita a tu amigo, quiero conocerlo —dijo y se retiró sin esperar respuesta alguna.

—Te aseguro que no quieres —susurró para sí misma mientras volvía a sentarse para comenzar a analizar todo lo sucedido.

Su mente era un completo lio y en verdad necesitaba aclarar lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer. Salió de su oficina y fue directo a su departamento, quería paz y tranquilidad, cosas que no conseguiría con personas rondando cerca. Dio vueltas en su habitación y después de un buen rato termino sentada en aquel sillón junto a la ventana.

—¿Cuándo mi vida se fue a la mierda?...

"— _Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe —la voz de Nakuru resonaba en la habitación—, no puedes dejar que esto te entristezca, lo podemos arreglar…_

— _Na, solo déjalo, no digas ni hagas nada, si él es feliz con ella que así sea —susurró Tomoyo mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos. La castaña que había estado yendo de un lado a otro en la habitación, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó._

— _No puedo matarla, pero te juro que le voy a hacer la vida imposible si se vuelve a acercar a él… Eriol es un idiota tiene muchos poderes pero no se da cuenta de lo más importante… ¿Sabes qué? No importa el tiempo que me tome, ni lo que me cueste hare que se dé cuenta…_

— _No llores Tomoyo —las dos mujeres miraron hacia el balcón y allí se encontraron con el pequeño guardián flotando y acercándose lentamente a la amatista—, él es muy feliz contigo, solo esta segado por esa bruja —agregó Spinel mientras se sentaba en el regazo de la amatista, quien lo tomó en sus brazos y le regalo una triste sonrisa._

— _Spy gracias por venir._

— _Nos aseguraremos de traerlo de vuelta cuando saque de su cabeza a esa mujer…_

— _Spinel ¿Qué dices? Se va a casar con ella_ — _susurró Tomoyo mientras otra lágrima escapaba de sus ojos._

— _Noooo eso es una mentira de esa bruja —dijeron los dos guardianes al unísono sorprendiendo a la amatista._

— _Solo espéranos te lo traeremos de nuevo —susurró el pequeño guardián antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Tomoyo._

— _Trata de ser feliz, puede que nos tardemos un poco paro volveremos, es una promesa."_

Esa fue la última vez que vio a los guardianes o que supo algo de Eriol y podría decirse que ese fue el día en que esos guardianes sembraron la semilla de la esperanza que le permitió seguir allí, per al poco tiempo su madre comenzó a comportarse más extraño que nunca…

"— _Tomoyo tengo a alguien perfecto para ti, es hijo de un importante empresario, te casaras con él, esto será maravilloso para la empresa —dijo Sonomi como si nada con una enorme sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos_

— _¡¿Qué?! —preguntó realmente extrañada la amatista—, primero quisiera terminar mi carrera en diseño y en algún punto me casare, pero te aseguro que no va a ser por que sea bueno para la empresa._

— _Tomoyo Daidouji, vives bajo mi techo harás lo que yo diga, realmente no me interesan tus planes, eres mía, harás lo que yo quiera —concluyó Sonomi con una extraña sonrisa y ese tono amenazante que solía utilizar en la empresa, que por lo general intimidaba a cualquiera, y Tomoyo no fue la excepción."_

No alcanzo a vivir ni quince días bajo las condiciones de su madre. Esa mujer ya no se comportaba como la Sonomi que la había criado y Tomoyo realmente no lo soportaba por lo que no lo dudó ni un momento tomó algunas cosas y se fue.

—¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto una persona de la noche a la mañana? —se preguntó a sí misma mientras miraba como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y las luces a iluminar la ciudad—… la magia me devolvió a mi mamá ¿Cuánto tiempo durara eso? —la voz de Tomoyo reflejaba su tristeza, extrañaba a esa mujer que la queria

El sonido del teléfono sacó a Tomoyo de su meditación, se levantó de aquel sillón y camino hasta el pasillo donde tomó aquel aparato que seguía sonando y contestó.

—Hola ¿Quién es? —dijo realmente sin ganas, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse.

—Mamá… ¿estás bien? —escuchó la voz de su pequeña Nakuru en verdad no esperaba que fuera ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a desbordar de lágrimas,.

—Si cielo estoy bien, solo tengo que quedarme aquí hoy —respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no sonara afectada por las lágrimas.

—Ahh, llamaba para avisarte que no iba a estar en casa papá me dejó con los abuelos.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Dijo que tenía que buscar algo, bueno solo quería decirte eso y darte las buenas noches. Te quiero mucho mami, nos vemos mañana.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, nos vemos mañana —dijo Tomoyo antes de terminar la llamada. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y estaba segura de que se había notado que estaba llorando.

En unos instantes termino sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas y apretando el teléfono en su mano. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y como pudo marco un numero en el teléfono y llamó.

—Hola —se escuchó la voz de hombre adormilado después de un buen rato de que el teléfono sonara.

—Papá —la palabra salió entre sollozos y el teléfono se le cayó de las temblorosas manos por lo que solo lo puso en altavoz.

—Tomoyo ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el hombre ya completamente despierto y preocupado.

—No sé, estoy confundida y no sé… ¿qué hago? —la voz de Tomoyo sonaba algo ahogada.

—Tranquila, tranquila… respira profundo —dijo el hombre en un tono suave y Tomoyo hizo lo que le pedía—, solo escucha mi voz, olvídate de todo por un segundo… bien ¿ya? —la amatista respondió con un "aja"—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu madre hizo algo?

—Fue linda conmigo, como antes, aunque no va a durar… pero ese no es el problema.

—La boda… creí que eso ya estaba, es la única forma que tienes de liberarte de las presiones de tu madre, ya que si huyes te va a perseguir por todo el mundo…

—Eso lo sé y sigue en pie, pero no es eso —la última parte volvió a salir con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

—¿Entonces que es mi amor? ¿Volvieron las pesadillas?

—Si volvieron, pero el mayor problema es que… tengo una familia y soy feliz, feliz de verdad, pero todo es una mentira… una mentira tan hermosa que no quiero que termine… mi amor por Eriol es más fuerte que antes y me confunde cada vez más… me va a romper otra vez…

—Tomoyo, mi cielo… no…

—Es una locura él me quiere como amiga, yo lo amo a penas siento algo de cariño por Alfred y él dice que me ama pero…

—¿Quién dijo que solo te quiero como una amiga?...

* * *

 **Bien hoy fui mala y las dejo así... muejeje. tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo cap para ver que pasa, pero no se preocupen prometo no tardar demasiado en subirlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, de una cosa estoy segura y es que acabo de plantar más dudas de las que ya había, jajaja pero prometo que en el próximo cap solucionare algunas.**

 **Preguntaron sobre el hermano adoptivo de Eriol, bueno solo voy a decir que ya hablare un poco más de él puede que en el cap 15 o 16 no sé bien todavía y en cuanto a todo lo demás que me preguntaron pues ya se vera jajaja.**

 **muchas gracias por los review, es genial saber que siguen allí y que esperan las publicaciones.**

 **Saludos.**

 **NOELIA**


	14. Chapter 14 Confesión

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **Hola! bien hoy mi pequeño mensaje va aquí antes de la historia.**

 **ya sé que las deje medio en suspenso en el ultimo capitulo, quise ser un poquito mala pero no era mi intención matar a nadie de un infarto, jaja, pero antes de que comiencen a leer debo avisarles que este capitulo contiene lemmon.**

 **Bien yo cumplí con avisarles ustedes sabrán que** **harán, por lo que me habían comentado la mayoría quería así que no creo que haya problema.**

 **14 – Confesión.**

—¿Quién dijo que solo te quiero como una amiga? —conocía esa voz, la respiración de la amatista se detuvo, lentamente levantó su cabeza y miró hacia adelante. Aunque sus ojos seguían nublados por las lágrimas pudo verlo, estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirándola con una expresión que en ese momento Tomoyo no podía definir si era triste, seria o molesta.

—Tomoyo, Tomoyo ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Estás bien? Hija… Tomoyo —se escuchaba algo desesperado al hombre por el teléfono, pero la amatista permaneció en silencio solo mirando a Eriol mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

—Su hija está bien, luego lo llamara —dijo Eriol en un tono que no demostraba nada, antes de tomar el teléfono y terminar la llamada para luego centrarse completamente en Tomoyo — ¿Cómo es eso de que te rompí? —ahora sí, ese tono sonó dolido, muy dolido.

Tomoyo intentaba dejar de llorar pero las lágrimas seguían apareciendo y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Eriol la ayudo a levantarse y la sostuvo por un momento pues dudaba que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Con mucha delicadeza secó aquellas lágrimas una y otra vez sin despegar sus azules ojos de aquellos tristes orbes amatista.

—Quiero dejar algo muy claro… no te quiero como amiga, te amo, estoy aquí porque ya no puedo pensar mis días y mis noches sin ti… lo siento, hay mucho que ya no sé de ti y en verdad lo siento, estaba confundido y ya sé porque… perdón no quería lastimarte eres demasiado importante para mi…

—Tan importante que me dejaste… no tienes una idea de lo que pase, intente buscarte y lo perdí todo, lo único que me quedo es este amor que sin importar lo que haga no muere y ya no sé qué hacer porque en verdad no sé qué es lo que sientes —dijo la amatista liberando al fin sus sentimientos y reproches, pero pronto sintió los labios de Eriol apoderándose de su boca…

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —repetía el mago entre beso y beso, sorprendiendo completamente a Tomoyo, era la primera vez que él le decía esas palabras—, lo repetiré hasta que te convenzas acompañado de un beso cada vez… haré lo que sea por ti.

Las palabras de Eriol eran un susurró que se escurría entre besos. Tomoyo correspondió a los besos con una sonrisa y un "te amo" susurrado al oído del mago.

—Quiero que seas mía Tomoyo —susurró al oído de la amatista antes de morder su lóbulo y bajar por ese cuello dejando un camino de besos y suaves mordidas. Tomoyo soltó un gemido y sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas, ese hombre conocía cada uno de sus puntos débiles. Eriol la sujetó de la cintura y la levantó con tal facilidad que cualquiera diría que esa mujer no pesaba nada. Las piernas de Tomoyo rodearon la cintura del mago mientras este la pegaba contra la pared.

—Soy tuya hace demasiado tiempo —dijo con algo de dificultad la amatista antes de enredar sus dedos en el corto cabello del pelinegro, haciendo que esos ojos volvieran a centrarse en los suyos y allí estaba ese deseo que tantas otras veces había visto en ellos y que en algún momento le hicieron creer que era posible que él la amara.

Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre esa boca que tantas veces la había dejado sin aire. Invadió el interior de esa boca y su lengua se enredó con la del mago, mientras sus manos abrían de un tirón aquella camisa haciendo que los botones saltaran y terminaran revotando por todo el lugar, cosa que excitó aún más al mago quien rápidamente profundizo más el beso.

La amatista sintió que Eriol la despegaba de la pared y comenzaba a caminar sin dejar de besarla.

—Derecha —dijo en un susurró Tomoyo escapando un segundo de esos labios, para al instante volver sobre ellos.

Eriol la dejó sobre la cama y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer aquel cuerpo, quitándole la ropa a su paso. Dibujo un camino de besos desde los muslos hasta la boca, donde apenas rozo los labios de la ansiosa amatista, quien lo sujetó de la nuca y profundizó aquel beso. El mago soltó un gemido y sin abandonar aquella dulce boca comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Volvió a sujetar a la amatista de la cintura y en un movimiento él quedo recostado en la cama y ella sobre él. Sus sexos se rosaban y era más que evidente la excitación de ambos. Tomoyo acarició aquel marcado torso, tomándose todo su tiempo y deleitándose con cada expresión y gemido del mago, mientras lentamente movía sus caderas rosando su húmedo sexo con aquel erecto miembro, lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura para Eriol.

—To… Tomoyo —dijo en un tono casi inaudible y algo suplicante el mago, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en la amatista, quien detuvo su torturante movimiento para comenzar a dejar besos y mordidas en aquel torso subiendo lentamente hasta la base del cuello, donde se aseguró de dejar una notoria marca y luego continuó hasta volver a aquella deliciosa boca que como pocas veces estaba sin palabras, cosa que a Tomoyo le encantaba pues sabía que era por ella.

—¿Serás solo mío? —preguntó Tomoyo centrando sus ojos en aquellos orbes azules cargados de deseo. Una hipnotizante sonrisa apareció en los labios del mago y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa ya estaba nuevamente debajo de él.

—Para toda la eternidad —susurró Eriol con esa mirada tan decidida que no daba lugar a ninguna duda.

Los besos y caricias se volvieron más intensos. Eriol también dejo su marca en el hombro derecho de la amatista, para luego bajar a juguetear con aquellos turgentes y níveos senos. Esa boca hacia maravillas sobre los pezones de la amatista, la lengua los acariciaba y golpeteaba para que luego los dientes mordieran y tiraran suavemente robándole un gemido tras otro a Tomoyo, mientras los dedos del mago acariciaban y torturaban aquel húmedo sexo.

—Eriol… te quiero en mí —logró decir Tomoyo con la voz muy jadeante, supo que el mago sonreía antes de ver su rostro. Su respiración se detuvo al sentir aquel miembro entrando en ella y con un gemido volvió a reaccionar al sentir todo ese miembro en su interior. Aquellos hipnotizantes ojos no dejaban de devorarla y eso solo la excitaba aún más.

Atrajo a Eriol nuevamente hasta su boca. Ese beso era dulce y suave como los movimientos de ambos cuerpos. Las manos de Tomoyo recorrían la espalda del mago y cuando las envestidas tocaban aquel punto, las uñas de la amatista hacían que el pelinegro se estremeciera.

—Me vuelves loco como nadie lo ha hecho nunca —susurró entre jadeos el mago.

—Y esto no es nada —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa que al mago le encanto—… déjame arriba —susurró antes de morderse el labio inferior y en un instante habían vuelto a cambiar de posición.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se amplió y comenzó a moverse marcando un nuevo ritmo más rápido y violento. Sus uñas seguían marcando el cuerpo del mago quien pronto se sentó y volvió a ocuparse de los pechos de la amatista sin dejar de acompañar los movimientos de esta. Los gemidos aumentaron y pronto comenzaron a convertirse en gritos que inundaban la habitación. Cuando el clímax los golpeo Tomoyo ahogo un último grito mordiendo el hombro del mago y este soltó un fuerte gemido, antes de dejarse caer en la cama llevando consigo el agotado cuerpo de la amatista, quien solo se quedó sobre él en silencio hasta que sus respiraciones se acompasaron.

—Lo siento —susurró Tomoyo dejando un beso sobre la mordida que le acababa de marcar al pelinegro, a lo que él respondió solo con una sonrisa mientras la amatista se recostaba a su lado.

—Creo que ambos dejamos marcas y no solo sobre la piel —agregó Eriol mientras sus dedos recorrían lentamente el abdomen de la amatista. De repente su expresión cambio y preguntó—… ¿y eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó algo sorprendida Tomoyo mientras se miraba a sí misma centrándose especialmente donde la mano del mago parecía recorrer algo.

—La cicatriz en tu abdomen ¿de que es?… y no es la única —respondió en un tono serio.

—No hay nada allí Eriol —susurró ella sentándose en la cama y esquivando la mirada del mago.

—Tomoyo puedo sentirlas y verlas, aunque han hecho un excelente trabajo sobre ellas y nadie las note, sabes que la magia me permite ver muchas cosas —dijo el pelinegro bajando de la cama y arrodillándose frente a la amatista, haciendo que esta volviera a mirarlo—… ¿Qué te pasó?... por favor…

Tomoyo lo miró un momento y soltó el aire lentamente, acarició la cabeza del mago, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana abrazándose a sí misma.

—Hace poco más de cinco años, cuando te fuiste de Tomoeda, ya te amaba, pero eso ya lo sabias —dijo mientras veía a Eriol acercarse por el reflejo de la ventana—... Nakuru y Spinel se despidieron de mí y prometieron que te traerían nuevamente a mí, esa promesa fue lo que me mantuvo por un tiempo…

—No sabía eso —susurró Eriol mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

—No tenías porque… De repente mi madre cambio, siempre había insistido con eso de que consiguiera novio, quería verme feliz pero de un momento para otro se volvió completamente fría y autoritaria, quería que me casara para beneficiar a la empresa y poco a poco fue convirtiendo mí vida en un infierno hasta que no lo resistí y me fui, para eso había pasado un mes y medio desde que te fuiste, conseguí una identificación falsa y anduve de un lado a otro… a los tres meses me instale en un lugar, todo iba bien no había señales de mi madre o sus buscadores por allí y un día mientras caminaba hacia el trabajo hubo un accidente, un choque en cadena y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa un auto salió descontrolado directo hacia mí —Eriol la abrazó más fuerte pegándola aún más a su cuerpo—… al mes desperté en una clínica, creí que mi madre me había encontrado pero no, allí conocí a mi padre…

—Creí que tu padre había muerto —interrumpió el mago.

—Yo también… por lo visto su trabajo era demasiado peligroso y por eso se alejó de nosotras y en cuanto supo que me había ido movió contactos para buscarme y me encontró en coma en un hospital, me sacó de allí y me llevó a un lugar seguro donde me recuperé, trataron mis heridas y las cicatrices hasta que prácticamente desaparecieron, en un punto llegue a creer que era magia —agregó con una sonrisa—… pasé dos años con mi padre y finalmente acepte que mi madre me encontrara.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno el objetivo era ya no tener que huir, aceptaría lo que ella dijera y terminaría casándome con quien ella eligiera para mí, entonces ella tendría lo que quería y yo podría ser libre solo sería cuestión de tiempo… pero la verdad es que ya casi había olvidado el plan, hace tanto que estaba en esto que termine convenciéndome que podía vivir así haciendo felices a los demás, muchos creen que lo mío con Alfred es real y con el tiempo mi madre dejo de presionar tanto…

—Bien lo solucionaremos… creo que me conformare con eso por ahora —susurró Eriol antes de girarla para quedar frente a frente y centrarse en esos ojos—… Sé que hay más, pero no voy a insistir ya me dirás —concluyó antes de volver a besar esos labios. Tomoyo sonrió, se sentía muy bien liberarse aunque sea un poquito de aquel peso y sabía que por un tiempo el mago dejaría de insistir para saber sobre su pasado.

—Ahora ¿me vas a decir porque dejaste a nuestra pequeña con tus padres?

—Ni modo que la dejara con tu madre —respondió Eriol con una sonrisa socarrona, ganándose una mirada seria y un suave golpe de la amatista en el hombro—. Ok, ok, tenía que solucionar un problema con un hechizo…

—¿Que…?

—Es largo de explicar, pero era algo que hacía mucho me estaba molestando y no podía explicar y gracias a ti lo descubrí.

—No termino de entender, tendrás que ser más claro amor.

—Digamos que mi actitud, mi obsesión con Kaho, la confusión, el no poder olvidarla, el caer una y otra vez ante ella, todo tenía una razón mágica que yo no había notado hasta que intente decirte que te amo y las palabras simplemente no salían. Cuando te fuiste hoy deje a Na con mi madre y fui a ver a una bruja… después de sufrir un terrible dolor quede libre de ese hechizo, no tienes una idea lo que duele un tatuaje mágico. Aparecí aquí cuando Na te llamó y debo confesar que me destrozó verte así de mal… Te Amo.

—Bueno eso explica muchas cosas —susurró Tomoyo antes de besarlo—. Te amo Hiragizawa.

—Te amo Tomoyo Daidouji y te aseguro que ahora vas a tener que matarme para alejarme de ti —Tomoyo rio y después de un corto beso Eriol susurró—… en cuanto a ese Alfred ya puedes estar terminando con él.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír ante esas palabras y la expresión del mago. No podía creer que en verdad estuviera celoso, pero en el fondo le encantaba y sabía que definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con ese tema porque conociéndolos a ambos no iba a terminar bien.

* * *

 **Bien, como siempre espero que les haya gustado.**

 **como prometí respondí algunas cosas, pero todavía falta, ya lo sé.**

 **Ok, hubo muchos mensajes, lamento no haberlos respondido uno por uno como venia haciendo, pero he estado usando el tiempo para escribir.**

 **Tomoyo siempre amo a Eriol y como él siempre estuvo muy convencido de amar a Kaho se conformo siendo su amiga con derechos sin esperar demasiado, puedo decir que en ocasiones es un personaje muy particular de esos a los que cualquiera quiere cachetear, jajaja.**

 **Eriol también tiene culpas aquí, él siempre se comporto de esa manera con tomoyo mientras decia amar a Kaho, así que es obvio que la amatista se resista a pensar que él la ama, para ella él sigue siendo el Eriol de siempre.**

 **lo de Sonomi ya se va a aclarar...**

 **por ultimo quiero explicar un poco la actitud de tomoyo en el cap anterior y parte de este, su mente llego a ese punto en el que lo único que puede hacer es quebrarse, venia acumulando demasiadas cosas y el hecho de recuperar por un momento a su madre, sentirse ella misma madre y ser feliz a pesar de todo, mas algunas otras cosas fue lo que hizo que por un momento se pierda y se quiebre.**

 **Espero haber aclarado dudas.**

 **le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y saludo a los siguen esperando mis actualizaciones.**

 **Gracias por todas las palabras lindas y el aliento.**

 **Nos leemos. Besos**

 **Noelia**


	15. Chapter 15 por ella

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **15 – Por ella.**

La claridad de la mañana despertó a Eriol. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Tomoyo todavía pegado al suyo e intento no moverse para no despertarla. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y noto que las persianas estaban abiertas al igual que las cortinas y una sonrisa apreció en su rostro, aquello le recordaba a su guardiana quien también tenía esa costumbre de dejar las ventanas descubiertas "Creo que ya sé de donde lo sacó" se dijo a sí mismo antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. Hasta ese momento no había notado cuanto extrañaba a sus guardianes.

Sintió los dedos de Tomoyo dibujando pequeños círculos en su pecho y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada llena de alegría, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en ella y que la hacía aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Wow… te ves realmente hermosa —susurró el mago acariciando la mejilla de la amatista, quien amplió su sonrisa—. Buen día.

—Gracias —respondió antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios del mago—. Buen día.

—Reina mía ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—Mmm planes… por el momento solo ducharme, desayunar e ir a trabajar, considerando que ayer no pude hacer nada va a ser un día largo… ¿Qué hora es?

—Siete y cuarto, ¿Por qué no pudiste hacer nada ayer? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Emm… no importa ¿y tú que harás hoy? —era obvio que él esperaba que dijera algo del beso y ella no le daría esa satisfacción.

—Creo que compartiré contigo la ducha y el desayuno —Tomoyo rio y se sonrojo un poco—, te dejare en el trabajo e iré por nuestra niña, no debo estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo y creo que iniciare la mudanza…

—¿Qué mudanza? Creí que la casa era tuya —dijo la amatista sentándose en la cama y mirándolo seria.

—La casa es mía, por eso tú te mudas con nosotros y en vista de que vas a estar ocupada yo me hare cargo de todo —respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Ahh sí?! ¿y cuando me ibas a preguntar si quiero mudarme?

—No iba a hacerlo porque usted señorita seguiría dando vueltas sobre el tema y prácticamente ya vives con nosotros —respondió él con una sonrisa de lado antes de besar esos rosados labios—… ¿me equivoco… no quieres vivir con nosotros? —agregó haciendo puchero.

—Claro que si quiero —respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa—… pero tú te haces cargo cuando mi madre se entere.

—¿Si quieres yo mismo se lo dijo? —agregó Eriol poniéndose de pie y tirando de la amatista.

—No sé si eso sea necesario —el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tomoyo dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y fue detenida por Eriol quien la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a él…

—Déjalo y ven a la ducha conmigo —susurró dejando besos en el cuello de Tomoyo mientras aquel aparato seguía sonando.

—Pero… —intentó hablar la amatista pero fue silenciada por la boca de Eriol.

—Pero nada, que dejen un mensaje —y sin más la levanto en brazos. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando escucharon la voz que dejaba un mensaje.

—Tomoyo, soy Alfred, disculpa la hora solo quería avisarte que no estaré en Londres hasta el sábado surgió un viaje importante de negocios y por cómo está la situación probablemente no tenga mucho tiempo para llamarte luego, nos vemos en la fiesta. Te amo.

—Lo voy a decir una vez, si tú no te ocupas de ese problema pronto, lo hare yo —dijo Eriol en un tono serio poniendo énfasis en "ese"—… ¿es un trato? —concluyo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Ok es un trato —susurró la amatista antes de besarlo. Conocía al mago y sabía muy bien que no daba esas posibilidades, cuando algo le molestaba solo actuaba sin consultar nada.

Aquella ducha duró más de lo que la amatista había pensado y al verse en el espejo noto que los chupetones en su cuerpo habían aumentado exponencialmente y a la vez agradeció que ninguna de esas marcas estuviera en algún lugar visible. Finalmente fueron a desayunar en un café, pues Tomoyo estaba tan poco en su departamento que prácticamente no tenía nada comestible en su cocina. Eriol la dejó en la entrada de aquel enorme edificio y después de acordar que a la tarde se encontrarían nuevamente en el departamento de la amatista, el mago se fue rumbo a la mansión de sus padres.

Al llegar lo recibió el mayordomo, quien le informó que su padre ya se había ido a la empresa y que su madre estaba en la cocina. Recorrió aquellos pasillos sin entretenerse demasiado y al entrar en aquella habitación encontró a su madre rebuscando en la alacena.

—Buen día cielo —saludó la mujer sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Buen día madre.

—Sabes que me encantan tus visitas pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué estás aquí? —agregó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba unos cuantos frascos con cosas sobre la mesada—… ya sabes que tú padre llevo a Will y Nakuru al colegio… no creí que la enviarías a Saint George, nunca te gusto ese lugar.

—Yuuko tiene la culpa —las manos de Cler dejaron caer el pequeño frasco con esencia de vainilla al escuchar ese nombre— ¿Estas bien?

—Por un momento creí que era tu hija, aunque no entendía porque la ocultaste, se parece tanto a ti y a Tomoyo ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Eriol la imitó y se centró en aquellos ojos celestes que se veían algo tristes.

—Es un hechizo muy grande y fuerte, era mi guardiana, seguramente no la recuerdas y si se parece a mí y toma cosas de…

—La persona a la que tú amas —Eriol respondió con un "aja"—… al menos es alguien que en verdad te ama —concluyo Cler con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabías que lo de Kaho era por un hechizo, no?

—en algún punto lo sospeché, pero no había forma de probarlo, esa es magia muy, muy compleja… solo piénsalo tú no lo notaste en ¿qué?… ¿quince años?... Yuuko lo sabía y no dijo nada…

—Reglas… si no lo descubría por mí mismo no había forma de liberarme de el y eso ya está —agregó Eriol con una sonrisa que rápidamente se contagió en su madre.

—¿Puedo ver? —Eriol se giró y se desabrocho la camisa para dejar ver parte de su espalda. Los ojos de Cler se centraron en el intrincado y tenue sello que marcaba la parte superior de la espalda, antes del nacimiento del cuello— ¿Dolió?

—Como los mil demonios… pero valió la pena ahora soy libre y no volveré a caer ante ella.

—Se nota que eres libre —acotó la mujer con una sonrisa pícara señalando las mordidas y chupetones que marcaban a su hijo—… más te vale que no la hagas sufrir… ahora no tendrás un hechizo al cual culpar.

—No culpo al hechizo, sé que el único responsable soy yo porque no lo note a tiempo, porque soy un cabeza dura que cree que puede resolver todo solo —dijo Eriol en un tono que preocupó a Cler…

—Ahh mi niño no es tu culpa, las cosas por algo suceden —susurró Cler acariciando la mejilla de Eriol—, es como… Will… ¿recuerdas cuando lo encontraste?

—Sí, hacia cinco meses que había dejado Tomoeda y solo vagaba por Europa, sus padres murieron en un accidente y la magia despertó en él, fue lo que lo mantuvo con vida estaba perdiendo el control y eso llamó mi atención, tuve que ayudarlo a controlarla. No estaba como para tratar con un niño tan pequeño y cuando te llame no creí que se convertiría en mi hermanito.

—Si no fuera por lo cabeza dura que eres no habrías estado allí y no quiero ni imaginar lo que le hubiera pasado a Will —dijo Cler con los ojos algo nublados—. No tienes que culparte por lo que el destino quiso, te aseguro que vas a ser feliz… ¿o acaso no lo vale?

—Lo sé y Tomoyo lo vale, daría lo que fuera por ella…

—¿Qué te preocupa Eriol, porque estás aquí? —preguntó Cler antes de ponerse de pie.

—Estoy preocupado, más que eso… tengo algo de miedo, este hechizo es muy grande y fuerte y no tengo forma de saber que pago ofrecieron Spine y Nakuru… no quiero perderlos y sé muy poco sobre esto… eso no me gusta nada.

—Yuuko no nos dirá nada.

—No, ayer le pregunte y todo lo que me dijo fue "aprovecha tú tiempo, se feliz y deja de hacerme preguntas que sabes no puedo responder."

—Cielo, no me gusta decir esto pero… hazle caso, disfruta de la hermosa familia que tienes y ya nos preocuparemos cuando el hechizo termine.

—Ok, lo intentare.

—En cuanto a Tomoyo… ¿Aceptó mentir por lo mucho que te quiere o…?

—Sabe que soy mago, sabe del hechizo, conoce a Nakuru y Spinel… y en verdad no quería aceptar en un principio… ¿Por qué?

—Solo preguntaba por las dudas, sabes que Nakuru tiene magia y a esa edad es difícil manejarla… Will quería enseñarle hechizos básicos —agregó con una sonrisa.

—En verdad le cayó bien… ¿cómo va su entrenamiento?

—Bien, no es tan hábil como lo eras tú, pero él no es la reencarnación de un gran mago… ¿Cuándo me vas a ayudar con él?

—¿Crees que es buena idea en este momento? —preguntó Eriol con una expresión seria.

—Sera mejor que vayas a ver a tu niña no dejaba de preguntar por ti y por su madre… volveremos a hablar de esto más adelante —concluyó Cler antes de abrazar a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Al salir de la mansión la mente del mago seguía algo enredada, todavía estaba preocupado por sus guardianes, el saber de la promesa que le habían hecho a Tomoyo lo cambiaba todo. Creía que solo querían que él escarmentara, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar que era demasiada casualidad la presencia de la amatista en Londres. Ambos guardianes tenían mucho de él y a pesar de todo eran quienes mejor lo conocían. Querían mucho a Tomoyo y la explicación era simple ambos sabían que ella lo hacía feliz, se preocupaban por ella porque él también lo hacía y se enfadaban con él cada vez que se mandaba alguna estupidez que hacia sufrir a la amatista.

—Lo hicieron más por ella que por mí… pero ¿Qué hicieron? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras estacionaba el auto frente a Saint George—… Rayos, los voy a matar cuando esto termine —susurró mientras bajaba del auto y comenzaba a caminar hacia el colegio.

Utilizo un hechizo para hacerse invisible, en verdad no tenía ganas de lidiar con los directivos o la maestra de Nakuru, después de todo solo quería ver un momento a su niña, hacía casi 24 horas que se había separado de ella y aunque le quedaba tiempo no quería arriesgarse, además ya extrañaba a esa pequeña.

Se concentró buscando la presencia de Nakuru y sus pies lo guiaron hasta el patio. Los niños jugaban y corrían de un lugar a otro, tanto los de preescolar como los de primaria, siendo separados por una reja. Buscó a Nakuru y la encontró sentada junto a la reja a la sombra de un árbol. Del otro lado de la reja había un niño que parecía hablar con su pequeña. Al cercarse un poco más noto que esté era Will. "Que fijación tiene mi padre por este colegio" se dijo a sí mismo acercándose aún más, pues ahora tenía curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban.

—Na, solo no le hagas caso ese niño es un tonto, y si te dice o hace algo más me avisas.

—No entiendo ¿por qué me culpan a mí si él rompió mis galletas? —se quejó la niña haciendo puchero.

—Te retaron porque intentaste pegarle —respondió riendo el pequeño castaño.

—Nakuru tenemos que entrar —vociferó la maestra acercándose un poco mientras los pequeños se amontonaban ante la puerta.

—No les hagas caso. Nos vemos —se despidió Will mientras la pequeña se ponía de pie sin ganas y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos —dijo Nakuru a modo de despedida mientras saludaba con la mano y luego solo corrió hacia adentro.

—¿Quién es la niña Will? —preguntó una niña rubia que acababa de acercarse.

—Mi sobrina y para ti soy Hiragizawa —respondió el niño evidentemente molesto, cosa que se le hizo rara a Eriol pues Will difícilmente trataba mal a alguien, además hasta hacia un segundo se había mostrado completamente feliz junto a Nakuru.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Creí que ya estaba bien llamarnos por nuestros nombres? ¿Cuándo cambio eso? —dijo la niña empezando a hacer puchero.

—Cambio desde que tengo una sobrina y tu hermanito la trata muy mal… sería bueno que le enseñaran algo de modales a ese niño —concluyó Will comenzando a alejarse y dejando a esa niña evidentemente confundida.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eriol, le parecía completamente sorprendente que Will ya quisiera tanto a Nakuru. Permaneció un rato allí analizando la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía dejar las cosas así, era más que evidente que Nakuru todavía no tenía amigos allí y que un niño se la había agarrado con ella… él no lo iba a permitir, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para que su niña comenzara a socializar. Se metió en el aula donde los niños estaban cantando y le molesto ver a Nakuru sentada lejos de los demás niños, ignorando a todos.

—¿Por qué no cantas? —susurró junto al oído de la niña para que solo ella lo escuchara. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nakuru.

—Papá —murmuró muy suave para que no la escucharan.

—Sí… Canta, seguro tienes la voz de tu mamá, no te preocupes por ellos —Nakuru soltó un suspiro se puso de pie y se acercó al grupo.

—¿Señorita puedo cantar? —preguntó una vergonzosa Nakuru. La maestra de música la miró algo sorprendida y rápidamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Claro que puedes, acércate —dijo la mujer llamándola con la mano antes de mirar al niño que estaba cantando—. Luck luego sigues.

—Pero, pero… ella no sabe —se quejó el pequeño rubio y entonces Eriol lo reconoció, era el mismo niño de la pelea con pintura...

—Luck, todos tienen que participar y ya era tiempo de que Nakuru se integre al grupo —agregó la maestra para callar al niño—… ¿lista? —la pequeña pelinegra asintió y la maestra volvió a tocar la guitarra.

Nakuru empezó a cantar y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eriol. Tenía razón, la voz de su niña era suave, dulce y melodiosa, al igual que la de Tomoyo. Todos escucharon en un completo silencio, era como un hechizo que detenía el tiempo y alegraba el corazón. Al terminar la canción el silencio continuaba en el lugar y desde algún punto de aquella aula comenzaron los aplausos y pronto se extendieron a todos los presentes, los niños exclamaban que les había encantado y comenzaron a acercarse a ella, cosa que provoco una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en la pequeña pelinegra, que hizo que Eriol volviera a recordar el día en que conoció a Tomoyo.

La alegría lo invadía cada vez que veía a la amatista sonreír y ahora esta pequeña tenía el mismo efecto en él. Definitivamente podría hacer cualquier cosa por cualquiera de ellas.

* * *

 **bien, otro capitulo que termina. para quienes preguntaron por el hermanito adoptivo de Eriol, espero haber respondido.**

 **todavía** **quedan varias cosas por aclarar lo sé y todo llegara a su debido tiempo, de todas formas sigan preguntando, eso me ayuda a no olvidar nada jajaja.**

 **Bien solo me queda decirles que esperen el próximo capitulo, seguro que muchos se van a alegrar jajaja**


	16. Chapter 16 En la fiesta

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **16 – En la fiesta.**

Cuando Tomoyo volvió a su departamento ese martes se encontró con Eriol, Nakuru y Will, quienes ya habían empacado todas sus pertenencias, por lo que en menos de una hora ya estaba en el que se su suponía seria su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante. Will se quedó con ellos ese día y la pareja fue realmente feliz al ver lo alegre que estaba su pequeña.

Los siguientes días se pasaron volando para la amatista. Todo parecía un hermoso sueño, despertar junto a Eriol, pasar la tarde con Nakuru, quien cada día se veía más feliz, su alegría era tanta que en algún punto de daba miedo. Todos los intentos que hizo para hablar con Alfred no tuvieron ningún fruto. Su madre todavía no sabía que se había mudado, era evidente que el hechizo de Eriol se había acabado, pues Sonomi había vuelto a ser fría y poco le importaba lo que hiciera su hija más allá de su presencia en la fiesta del sábado.

—Amor, ¿tienes una fiesta hoy, no? —preguntó Eriol sirviéndole una taza de té como cada mañana.

—Ehhh… sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tomoyo las últimas tres llamadas de tu madre fueron para recordarte eso —dijo con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció—. Él va a estar ¿no? —Tomoyo solo asintió—. Bien… ¿recuerdas nuestro acuerdo sobre "ese" problema?

—No necesitas recordármelo, ya sé que hay que solucionarlo, o más bien que tengo qué...

—Solo quería pautar algunos detalles.

—¿Detalles? —preguntó Tomoyo lanzándole una mirada seria al mago—… dijiste que no harías nada…

—Yo no dije eso amor… yo dije que si tú no te encargabas pronto lo haría yo… lo que me vuelve a los detalles, tienes hasta las diez de la noche para ocuparte.

—Eriol no puedes hablar en serio… hoy es esa maldita fiesta no hay forma…

—Solo díselo amor —concluyó el mago poniéndose de pie—, Nakuru y yo pasaremos el día con mis padres imagino que tienes mucho que hacer, tu madre te espera —susurró en un tono algo triste—. Te amo reina mía —dijo antes de besarla.

—Ni creas que eso te va a servir siempre —susurró Tomoyo sobre los labios del mago.

—Cuando ya no sirva encontrare otra cosa que si —concluyó Eriol entre risas.

Los nervios de Tomoyo se dispararon desde que entró en la casa de su madre. Esa mujer no podía dejarla tranquila ni un momento, recordándole todo lo que debía hacer esa noche, a quienes no podía olvidar saludar y que debía sonreír todo el tiempo. A todas las presiones de su madre debía sumarle el hecho de que tenía que terminar con Alfred la noche en que se suponía se comprometerían en público. La verdad era que Tomoyo daría lo que fue por estar en cualquier otro lugar, lo que hacía completamente atractiva la idea de Eriol de fugarse a una isla del pacifico.

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y entró en el salón de aquel hotel donde se realizaba la fiesta. El lugar estaba repleto de gente que charlaba y bailaba, más algunos periodistas, por lo visto sus familias pretendían hacer eso muy grande. Desde que la amatista ingreso allí las personas comenzaron a acercarse a ella para saludarla y felicitarla, cosa que la hacía sentirse realmente mal consigo misma, ¿Cómo decirles a esas personas que eso era un error y que no habría compromiso?

De repente sintió unas manos en su cintura que la giraron y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Alfred la estaba besando. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo y sus ojos miraron con desprecio a aquel rubio que no la soltaba, como respuesta él entorno los ojos y sonrió. El rostro de Tomoyo se negaba a sonreír y después de esforzarse logro esbozar una endeble y temblorosa sonrisa.

—Hola amor, me dijeron que estuviste llamándome —susurró Alfred mientras la amatista se zafaba de su agarre.

—Necesito hablar contigo —respondió Tomoyo todavía esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa.

—Tendrá que ser luego, hay unas cuantas personas a las que quiero presentarte —dijo en un tono serio sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras la volvía a sujetar de la cintura, ahora un poco más fuerte, y comenzaba a guiarla hacia un grupo de personas.

—Pero en verdad…

—Luego —sentenció Alfred y como ya estaban demasiado cerca de aquel grupo de personas el tema quedo allí.

Desde ese momento la pareja se lo pasó saludando personas. Alfred mantenía a Tomoyo yendo y viniendo pero era más que evidente que no quería escucharla, cosa que ya estaba fastidiando bastante a la amatista, que solo intentaba mantenerse tranquila y sonreír. Volvieron a acercarse a otro grupo de personas y la respiración de Tomoyo se detuvo al notar que la mujer que estaba con el hombre que Alfred intentaba presentarle, era esa condenada pelirroja.

—¡Tomoyo tanto tiempo sin verte! —exclamó la mujer en un tono amistoso que a la amatista se le antojó muy falso.

—WOW, no creí que se conocieran —dijo el rubio mirando a su novia quien simplemente no sonreía ni hablaba.

—Claro, es muy amiga de un amigo mío, Eriol Hiragizawa —comentó Kaho con un tono algo malicioso. Tomoyo sintió la fría mirada de Alfred sobre ella y sin dudarlo se soltó de su agarre.

—Disculpen —susurró y sin esperar un segundo se alejó de allí rápidamente haciendo todo lo posible por perderse entre la multitud.

La respiración de la amatista estaba agitada y todo en lo que podía pensar era en Eriol. Salió a uno de los balcones a tomar aire y para su sorpresa allí se encontró con Cler.

—¿Estas bien Tomoyo?

—No acabo de ver a… ¿Qué haces aquí Cler?

—Es difícil que hagas negocios en Londres sin escuchar el apellido Hiragizawa… y seamos realistas, esto tiene más que ver con los negocios que cualquier otra cosa.

—No sé bien por qué pero Alfred no los quiere para nada.

—Déjame corregirte, al que no quiere es a Eriol, ¿quieres saber por qué? —preguntó sonriente la mujer y Tomoyo solo asintió—. Los detalles se los preguntas a él. Eriol y Alfred fueron al mismo colegio y desde pequeños siempre compitieron, el tema es que Eriol siempre ganaba de una manera u otra, incluso cuando perdía hacia algo que terminaba avergonzando a Alfred y aunque después de los diez años hizo gran parte de sus estudios en Japón, cuando volvía aquí a su colegio, su competencia volvía a iniciar… para Eriol siempre fue un juego pero para Alfred no, incluso ahora intenta superarlo en lo que son negocios y demás… creo que ahora aflojo un poco con los cinco años de ausencia de Eriol

—No creo que sea así…

—Viste a Kaho ¿no? —Tomoyo soltó el aire lentamente— no te preocupes todo estará bien —concluyó Cler con una sonrisa pícara que de inmediato le recordó al mago.

—¿Qué hora es? —susurró Tomoyo mientras volvía a entrar al salón.

Caminó entre la gente mirando a su alrededor en busca de un reloj.

—No es posible —susurró al ver el enorme reloj sobre la chimenea, que marcaba las diez y cinco.

—Eso digo yo ¿Dónde estabas? —dijo Alfred volviendo a agarrarla de la cintura y guiándola hacia el centro de la pista de baile— se hace tarde —concluyo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo sentía que los nervios la matarían de un momento a otro. Sentía todos los ojos sobre ella y al volver a mirar a Alfred, este estaba sacando una cajita dorada que solo podía contener una cosa.

—Tomoyo Daidouji… eres todo lo que podría desear —la amatista comenzó a implorar que la tierra se tragara a ese hombre en ese preciso momento, y estaba más que segura de que su expresión podía ser de cualquier cosa menos de felicidad…

—MAMI —ese grito interrumpió la declaración del rubio y todos los presentes comenzaron a mirarse confundidos.

Los ojos de la amatista buscaron a aquella pequeña y rápidamente la encontraron a unos pocos metros acercándose a ella, llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con detalles en azul que se le hizo muy familiar. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tomoyo y sin importarle nada se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos.

—Hola mi princesa, estas hermosa.

—Gracias mami, me gustó mucho el vestido, papá dijo que lo hiciste para mí —Nakuru hablaba muy rápido y el silencio inundó el lugar, nadie podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba.

—Hola amor —dijo Eriol antes de dejar un corto beso en los labios de Tomoyo sin darle la más mínima importancia a todos los presentes—, disculpa, se me hizo tarde, no me acostumbro a peinar a nuestra niña todavía.

Ahora el silencio comenzaba a ser destrozado por los murmullos. Tomoyo miró algo alarmada a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en la mirada furiosa de Alfred.

—¿Qué es esto? —gritó el rubio realmente enojado. Tomoyo desvió su mirada un momento hacia Eriol y este solo le hizo una seña para que continuara.

—Es mi familia… mi hija y su padre, el hombre al que amo… en verdad lo siento Alfred intente…

—Intentaste ¿qué… humillarme? Eres una…

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Still —dijo Eriol en un tono amenazante entre dientes. De repente se vieron rodeados por Sonomi, los padres de Alfred, los de Eriol y unas cuantas personas más entre ellas Kaho y algunos de los fotógrafos y periodistas que habían sido invitados, por lo visto nadie quería perderse ningún detalle.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron mientras Nakuru se abrazaba con fuerza a su madre, era más que evidente que el ambiente había cambiado completamente y en esa mirada la pareja acordó seguir hasta el final, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Tu eres un —intentó hablar Alfred mirando con odio al pelinegro…

—¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO TOMOYO? —vociferó Sonomi interrumpiendo al rubio y asustando a Nakuru quien rápidamente intento esconderse en el cuerpo de la amatista. La furia y el odio se veían en los ojos de aquella mujer que se acercaba lentamente a la pelinegra. Eriol tomó en brazos a Nakuru y sujetó la mano de Tomoyo.

—Ya lo dije es mi familia, a la que tuve que dejar hace tres años porque hace tiempo que tú lo arruinas todo a menos que sea un negocio —respondió la amatista en un tono serio y completamente dolido, la seguridad en sus palabras era evidente para cualquiera, después de todo habían hecho que la historia coincidiera—… volví contigo y acepte tus condiciones para mantener a salvo a las personas que más amo y acepte toda esta farsa con Alfred para que termines tu negocio y me dejes en paz…

—Pero eso no es posible —se quejó Sonomi sin poder terminar de creer lo que escuchaba.

—Sonomi, solo mira a esa niña y dime que no se parece a nuestra Tomoyo —todos se voltearon a ver a aquel hombre que se atrevía a interrumpir a Sonomi. Este era alto y probablemente rondaba los sesenta años, su cabello era negro aunque ya estaba un poco poblado de canas y sus ojos eran de un hermoso gris que por momentos parecía azulado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó una sorprendida Sonomi.

—¡¿Importa?! Solo mira a esa niña —dijo el hombre en un tono serio y los ojos de Sonomi se centraron en Nakuru, quien le devolvió la mirada con algo de recelo y Sonomi se sorprendió aún más al notar que esa niña tenía los mismos ojos y un enorme parecido a su hija.

—Papá —susurró Tomoyo tendiéndole su mano libre a aquel hombre.

—Disculpa, pero me moría por ver esa sonrisa… la más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo —susurró el hombre acercándose a su hija

—No pue… No… es verdad… es… —comenzó a decir Sonomi, pero de repente se silenció al igual que todos en el lugar. Eriol miró a su alrededor y todos estaban congelados a excepción de esa mujer que ahora se acercaba a él.

—Lo que vayas a decir dilo ya, este hechizo te llevara demasiada energía —dijo lanzándole una mirada llena de desprecio a la pelirroja.

—¿Que rayos es esto Eriol, esa niña no puede ser tu hija?

—Puede que no te guste, pero sí es mi hija.

—No… no es posible… debe ser de cualquier otro…

—¿Quieres que la haga hacer magia para que pruebe que es mía?

—No puede ser…

—Kaho voy a decirte esto solo una vez —la interrumpió—, no quiero verte cerca de mí o mi familia nunca más, tu hechizo ya no existe y te aseguro que no querrás verme enojado… ahh si le hiciste algo a Sonomi más te vale que lo quites en este momento —la mirada de Eriol en verdad daba miedo y la pelirroja supo que en ese momento ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, se acercó a Sonomi, pasó la mano por la espalda de la mujer y siguió su camino, sintiendo en todo momento la fría mirada del mago sobre ella.

En cuanto Kaho salió del salón los murmullos volvieron a inundar el lugar. Sintió la mano de Tomoyo apretando la suya y con un rápido vistazo intento saber que sucedía. Sus ojos se centraron en Sonomi y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer.

—Amor creo que mejor nos vamos, que tus padres vengan con nosotros, creo que hay mucho que explicarles —dijo Eriol mirando algo molesto a su alrededor.

Las personas que los rodeaban ya comenzaban a molestar al mago y podía sentir que allí había varias personas más con magia y como fuera no le gustaba estar rodeado de ellos, después de haber pertenecido por tanto tiempo al consejo de magos, solo por pedido de Kaho, ahora no quería saber nada con ellos.

De repente Eriol sujetó a Nakuru pegándola más a su cuerpo y se movió con una velocidad que a más de uno le pareció increíble y se sorprendieron al notar que ese movimiento había sido para esquivar un golpe de Alfred. Las miradas, cargadas de odio, de ambos hombres chocaron y por un momento Tomoyo sintió miedo, nunca había visto esa expresión en Eriol.

—Ve con mamá cielo —susurró el mago dejando a Nakuru en el suelo. La niña se apresuró hacia los brazos de la amatista y en cuanto Tomoyo la abrazó los ojos de Eriol volvieron a centrarse en aquel furioso Alfred.

—Eres un maldito —soltó entre dientes el rubio y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa Eriol le puso un puñetazo en la mandíbula, al instante le torció el brazo hasta inmovilizarlo y con una patada hizo que terminara de rodillas en el piso. Todo lo que Alfred podía hacer era quejarse del dolor.

—Tú eres un maldito imbécil… te vuelves a acercar a mi familia y te rompo un brazo —dijo en un tono que delataba lo molesto que estaba y apretó más fuerte su agarre antes de soltarlo, asegurándose así de que quedara marca.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo, estoy trabajando en el siguiente, voy por la mitad y estoy un poquitin trabada, pero nada serio, con suerte la semana que viene lo subiré.**

 **bien esta fue la esperada revelación, ante una multitud, de todo y el tan, tan, tan esperado rompimiento con Alfred.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

 **-Alguien me pregunto que papel juega Will en todo? bien esto se responderá más adelante, por lo general intento que las respuestas fluyan dentro de la historia pero si llegado un punto no lo respondí suelo agregar un cap, donde sucede algo o aparece alguien que responde todo lo que haya quedado suelto, por lo tanto si les parece que algo esta quedando suelto PREGUNTEN, pues la verdad cada tanto alguna cosa se me escapa.**

 **-También preguntaron, si kaho hechizo a Eriol porque le decía que él no daba la talla como pareja? ese mensaje lo respondí y para el resto sera respondido en un cap más adelante, pues no se que piensan ustedes pero yo estoy segura de que kaho no sé va a rendir tan fácil... además imagino que más de uno quiere saber como lo hechizó y el resto de los detalles.**

 **-Bien, para Enzo: Nakuru va a volver a su forma real muy pronto. Spinel aunque sigue manteniendo su consiencia de guardian, por ahora sigue siendo un gato por lo cual o puedo darle demasiado protagonismo y finalmente ya se vera que pasa con nuestra querida pareja.**

 **-Angela: cuando Na y Spi vuelvan a su forma real se sabrá que dieron, y la pregunta sobre Spinel creo que la respondí en la anterior.**

 **Ok ya me extendí demasiado. en verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos, saludos.**

 **NOELIA**


	17. Chapter 17 Completando la historia

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **17 – Completando la historia.**

El silencio se había vuelto a apoderar del lugar. Eriol todavía con una expresión seria miró a todos los presentes y sin decir nada se acercó a la amatista y su pequeña.

—Mami… papá da miedo —susurró Nakuru mirando de reojo al mago. Al escuchar esto Sonomi murmuro algo y se desmayó, siendo atrapada por el padre de Tomoyo antes de tocar el suelo.

—Nos vamos —dijo en un tono serio el mago todavía sin cambiar su expresión. Tomoyo lo sujetó del brazo para que detenga su paso y cuando este volteo a verla, ella le acarició la mejilla y esbozo una sonrisa.

—Estamos bien… tranquilo, asustas amor… respira —susurró la amatista. Eriol cerró los ojos respiró profundo y soltó el aire lentamente.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Nakuru y otro en los labios de Tomoyo—… las amo y no permitiré que intenten lastimarlas.

Salir de aquel lugar fue un verdadero caos, las personas querían saber más y no dejaban de acercarse, ni hablar de los periodistas que habían asistido, estos por poco y se meten al auto con ellos.

Ya en la casa de Eriol, la pareja se encontró con los padres de la amatista y los del mago, era más que obvio que tendrían cosas que explicar y no sería nada fácil. Eriol decidió dejar a la familia en la sala mientras él y Tomoyo acostaban a Nakuru. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que por el momento estaban más preocupados por despertar a Sonomi.

En cuanto Nakuru entró en su habitación cayó dormida. Eriol la acostó en la cama y Tomoyo noto que la expresión del mago no había cambiado mucho que digamos.

—Eriol… ¿estás bien?

—Kaho estaba allí, ella era la culpable del comportamiento de tu madre —susurró el mago dándole una mirada triste a la amatista—… Eso significa que es mi culpa todo lo malo que te ha pasado…

—No, claro que…

—Si hubiera vuelto a Londres cuando debía, no te hubiera lastimado de todas las formas en que lo hice —Tomoyo apoyó sus dedos sobre los labios del pelinegro para que no diga más…

—¿Me amas? —él la miró algo confundido—… responde.

—Más que nada en este mundo.

—Entonces no digas más tonterías, si alguien tiene culpas aquí es esa mujer que no sabe amar… hechizar a alguien para que este contigo no es amor…

—Lo sé pero —interrumpió Eriol…

—Nada —volvió a detenerlo la amatista—… ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que vamos a hacer con mi familia?

—Creerán lo que les digamos el hechizo es así, en cuanto a tu madre será como si nada hubiera pasado, olvidara todo lo horrible que te ha hecho pasar.

—¿Y mi padre? Pasé esos dos años con él no hay forma de que crea que es mi hija.

—No solo lo va a creer sino que también va a recordar haber tenido en brazos a Nakuru cuando nació…

—Un momento, se supone que la actitud de mi madre fue la que provocó todo el asunto de escapar y demás —Tomoyo se notaba cada vez más preocupada—… Eriol no creo que pueda con esto…

—Sí que puedes —dijo el mago enmarcando el rostro de la amatista con sus manos antes de besarla—… Yo me ocupo.

Volvieron a la sala y se encontraron con los dos hombres y Cler tratando de tranquilizar a una muy confundida Sonomi.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó sorprendida y un tanto aliviada Sonomi, antes de acercarse y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? Y…

—Despertó muy confundida, por lo visto no está recordando nada —dijo Cler lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva a su hijo.

—Pero eso es normal cuando sales de un trance de tanto tiempo, su mente estará algo confundida, pero pronto estará bien —agregó el padre de Tomoyo.

—¿Trance? ¿Qué trance? —preguntó Erick, quien no terminaba de entender que pasaba.

—Una especie de lavado de cerebro, es complicado pero ya está bien —comentó Eriol como si nada, sorprendiendo un poco a la amatista quien no se esperaba esa respuesta—… ¿No es así Mathias? —agregó volteando a ver al padre de Tomoyo—… ahh, no sé si ya se presentaron Mathias Densen padre de Tomoyo, Erick Hiragizawa, Cler D´Fray, mis padres —continuó Eriol señalando a cada uno de los presentes a medida que los nombraba.

—Mathias ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una todavía confundida Sonomi.

—Quería ver a mi nieta, hace bastante que no la veo —respondió el hombre lanzándole una mirada seria a su hija.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nieta? —indagó Sonomi más sorprendida que antes, volviendo a centrar su mirada en Tomoyo.

—Emmm… creo que necesito saber que recuerdas para explicarte —dijo la amatista con algo de cuidado mientras caminaba y guiaba a su madre hacia uno de los sillones.

—Recuerdo que estabas triste cuando Eriol se fue —susurró Sonomi mientras se sentaba junto a su hija y centraba sus ojos en el pelinegro—, aparentaba estar bien, pero conozco a mi hija y por eso mismo decidí esperar —agregó mirando rápidamente a todos los presentes—… un día apareció una mujer en mi oficina, pelirroja de unos treinta y tantos, dijo que tenía un mensaje de Eriol para mí —la mirada de Sonomi se notaba perdida, era como si revisara cada detalle de aquel recuerdo en su mente—, por eso la deje pasar, no sé presento ni nada y todo lo que dijo fue "Tú hija me molesta, ayúdame" —agregó con una expresión que mostraba su confusión—… y luego no hay nada…

—Estoy seguro que no me equivoco si pienso que esa pelirroja era "esa mujer" —dijo Erick mirando a Eriol y soltando con desprecio esas últimas palabras.

—Sí, bueno, hasta donde yo sé cambiaste y Tomoyo se fue, comenzaste a buscarla y la encontré cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz, allí conocí a Eriol y le explique la situación de nuestro pasado a Tomoyo —dijo Mathias llamando la atención de Sonomi—… intentamos ayudarte, pero no había forma, entonces Tomoyo decidió volver contigo…

—Soy horrible —susurró una acongojada Sonomi…

—Claro que no, no fue tu culpa mamá —murmuró Tomoyo volviendo a abrazar a su madre, esa mujer a la que tanto había extrañado.

—Amor, ¿Por qué no llevas a tu madre a la habitación de huéspedes para que descanse? Ya mañana con más calma podremos contarle todo —sugirió Eriol con una sonrisa mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano, que a Tomoyo le pareció cargado de magia.

—Sí creo que necesito descansar y algo de tiempo para procesar todo —dijo Sonomi pasándose la mano por la frente antes de ponerse de pie acto que Tomoyo inmediatamente imitó—… lo siento, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar y conocernos mejor —agregó dirigiéndose a los padres de Eriol, antes de comenzar a caminar guiada por la amatista.

Ni bien las dos mujeres abandonaron la sala todas las miradas se centraron en Eriol y al instante supo que los reproches no tardarían en llegar.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así y con Nakuru? —preguntó una molesta Cler.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? —indagó Mathias casi al mismo tiempo que Cler.

—¿Sabías lo que le sucedía a Sonomi y no nos dijiste nada? —agregó Erick antes de que su hijo pudiera responder cualquiera de las preguntas que le hicieron.

—Bien, de a uno por favor… Le di a Tomoyo hasta las diez de la noche para que terminara con esa farsa y aunque a ti no te parezca no podía dejar a Na —respondió mirando a su madre y luego se centró en el padre de Tomoyo—, Mathias la verdad es que Tomy ha estado con bastante presión y un conflicto interno importante, entiendo que te preocupes, me parece genial que estés aquí y me alegra poder decirte que ya todo está bien… y por ultimo papá, entiendo que te preocupes por nosotros y que quieras ayudarnos pero te conozco hubieras hecho un escándalo por esto y es algo que llevó cinco años para solucionarse.

—¿Así que soy una persona molesta? —se quejó Erick, provocando una sonrisa en Cler y Mathias.

—Somos iguales en muchas cosas, así que sí eres molesto —respondió Eriol con una sonrisa de lado y con solo ver los ojos de su padre supo que eso iba a dar para largo.

—Erick basta, nos vamos la niñera debe estar corriendo detrás de Will para que se acueste —interrumpió Cler antes de que el hombre dijera cualquier cosa—, cielo nos vemos mañana saluda a Tomoyo de nuestra parte, Mathias un placer, ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos bien —concluyó la mujer despidiéndose de su hijo y el padre de Tomoyo.

—Ya hablaremos de esto tú y yo… un gusto Mathias —dijo Erick antes de salir detrás de su mujer.

—¿Mathias te quedas con nosotros? Tenemos otra habitación.

—Mmm… Bien sí puedo hacerlo —respondió el hombre después de dudar un momento.

Eriol guio al padre de Tomoyo hasta una de las habitaciones y después de hablar un poco con él lo dejó solo.

Cuando Tomoyo entró en la habitación de Eriol, no encontró al mago allí, cosa que le pareció rara pues las luces del resto de la casa estaban apagadas. Volvió a observar todo el lugar y recién entonces noto que las ventanas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas, se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido y allí lo encontró, apoyado sobre el barandal, con la camisa desprendida dejando ver su marcado torso, el cabello despeinado y la vista perdida en la luna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Spinel, quien se acurrucaba junto a él sobre el barandal. Definitivamente esa era la imagen más linda y sexy que la amatista había visto en algún tiempo, la luz de la luna siempre le había sentado muy bien al mago. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tomoyo, en verdad le encantaba lo que veía.

—¿Te vas a quedar viendo por mucho tiempo? —susurró el mago antes de voltear a verla con su acostumbrada sonrisa de lado.

—La luz de la luna te sienta bien —dijo Tomoyo en un tono muy suave mientras se acercaba a él.

—A los magos siempre les sienta bien la luz de la luna —acotó Eriol con una sonrisa pícara estirando sus brazos para atrapar a Tomoyo por la cintura—, creí que te quedarías con tu madre —susurró atrayéndola más hacia él para besarla.

—Casi —murmuró la amatista en cuanto sus labios se despegaron de los del mago—… hablamos mucho, estaba más que interesada en todo lo sucedido —suspiró—… ¿Tu lo hiciste? —Eriol la miró como si no supiera de que hablaba—… ¿Lo de mi padre, y que mi madre creyera todo con esa facilidad?

—Bueno con tu madre si use un poco de magia para tranquilizarla y que no fuera un torbellino de peguntas, en cuanto a tu padre… cuando la historia apareció en mi cabeza el hechizo que mantiene a Na como una niña entró en acción, creo los recuerdos en él e hizo que los crea, a la vez que me informo un poco sobre él, aunque no demasiado, todavía tengo algunas dudas —respondió con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarla.

—Trabajaba para algún gobierno europeo, no sé bien cuál era su función pero tiene muchos contactos y hasta donde sé era muy peligroso, nos dejó porque había muchos que tratarían de dañarnos para llegar a él… de todas formas siempre se mantuvo cerca, es más sabia de ti antes de que le contara…

—Wow, me sorprende.

—¿Esa era tu duda?

—En verdad mi duda era ¿si en algún punto tendría que luchar con él por ti? —dijo entre risas Eriol—… algo me dice que si es así no va a ser nada fácil… pero nada me va a detener —concluyó antes de volver a apoderarse de la boca de la amatista, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba.

—Eriol —susurró Tomoyo, sintiendo su cuerpo excitarse mientras los labios del mago comenzaban a bajar por su cuello—… Nakuru y mis padres están aquí…

—No te preocupes no nos escucharan —murmuró el mago mientras comenzaba a desprender el vestido de Tomoyo, el cual rápidamente termino en el suelo—… dime ¿qué es lo que más desea tú corazón? Y lo haré realidad para ti —dijo dulcemente sobre el oído de la amatista mientras comenzaba a desarmarle el peinado. La respiración de Tomoyo se detuvo por un momento.

—Ya me diste una familia, eso es lo que he deseado siempre… aunque no sea real, me hace feliz —Eriol se separó un momento y centró sus azules ojos en aquellos orbes amatista.

—Puedo hacer que sea real, si así lo quieres… en verdad no sé qué pasara cuando el hechizo se termine, pero sí sé que te quiero en mi vida, quiero una familia real contigo —susurró rozando los labios de Tomoyo con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras sus ojos recorrían cada detalle del rostro de esa mujer—. Te amo.

—También te amo, con todo mi ser —susurró Tomoyo antes de besar a Eriol. Beso que empezó suave y lleno de dulzura, y rápidamente la pasión comenzó a consumirlos, haciendo el beso y las caricias cada vez más urgentes y desesperados.

Eriol levanto a la amatista y la sentó sobre la baranda del balcón. Las piernas de Tomoyo se enredaron a la cintura del mago. La amatista podía sentir la excitación apoderándose de su cuerpo a medida que esas mágicas manos la acariciaban. Su mente estaba perdida por el éxtasis y lo único que sabía en ese momento era que podía hacer cualquier cosa por ese hombre.

* * *

 **he tenido unos días un tanto complicados y me tomo más de lo que esperaba terminar este capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Bueno, les comento que acabo de entrar en esta temporada donde vuelvo a trabajar, por lo que puede que tarde un poco en actualizar, en verdad esperaba poder terminar esta historia antes de volver al trabajo y finalmente no fue posible... de todas formas falta muy poco cuatro o cinco capítulos.**

 **como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios y el apoyo. Haré lo posible por subir el proximo cap pronto.**

 **Saludos, nos leemos.**

 **Noelia**


	18. Chapter 18 El secreto de Tomoyo

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **18 – El secreto de Tomoyo.**

" _Las plantas se movían suavemente con la brisa, los nervios recorrían el cuerpo de Tomoyo, se había estado sintiendo extraña esos últimos días, sabía que algo sucedía. Caminaba más lento de lo normal, muy en el fondo no quería llegar a aquel edificio, si esos análisis revelaban que en verdad algo raro sucedía, tendría que buscarlo y no había nada que le diera más miedo en ese momento, que tener que enfrentar a Eriol._

 _La luz roja la hizo detenerse, ya estaba a unos pocos metros de aquel edificio. De repente escuchó un estruendo y su cuerpo se congelo… vio un auto chocando a otro y a esos dos empujando al que estaba adelante. Los metales se doblaron y el vidrio salto en pedazos por todo el lugar…_

 _La sangre emanaba de su cuerpo y el dolor era intenso. Vio los cuerpos sin vida y un niño de unos cinco años que apenas podía respirar…_

— _No —susurró la amatista con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de perder la conciencia."_

—Will —llamó la amatista agitada, despertando y sentándose en la cama. Miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo y sintió las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras sus manos se aferraban a su vientre. Bajo la vista a su cuerpo, y por un momento entre la oscuridad, volvió a verse cubierta de sangre.

—Tomoyo ¿Estas bien? —la voz de Eriol le sonaba lejana y solo podía ver la sangre en su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como cascadas.

—Estoy sangrando, estoy sangrando —susurraba mientras sus temblorosas manos seguían aferrándose a su vientre.

El mago encendió la luz e inmediatamente inspecciono el cuerpo de la aterrada y temblorosa amatista, no había sangre, pero si muchas lágrimas.

—Amor no estas sangrando, estas bien —dijo abrazándola con fuerza—. Fue una pesadilla, estas bien, estas bien —repitió una y otra vez hasta que Tomoyo se tranquilizó un poco.

La respiración de la amatista lentamente se acompaso con la del mago, sus ojos desbordaban de lágrimas y aunque las caricias y el aroma de Eriol siempre la tranquilizaban, en ese momento no podía dejar de llorar.

—¿Puedes volver el tiempo y cambiar algo? —susurró Tomoyo centrando sus, todavía llorosos, ojos en los orbes azules del mago—… preguntaste que deseaba mi corazón… quiero volver cinco años y no ir nunca a Alemania —agregó en un tono casi inaudible…

—Amor… eso no se puede, es demasiado peligroso casi como querer devolverle la vida a alguien con magia —respondió Eriol intentando entender a la amatista mientras secaba las lágrimas que recorrían aquellas mejillas—… ¿Me vas a decir que sucedió? ¿Por qué nombraste a Will?

—Había un niño allí, cuando sucedió aquel accidente, se parecía a Will sangraba mucho y le costaba respirar… no quería él muera, no como mi bebe… lo sentí… sentí su vida abandonándome —la voz de Tomoyo sonó algo ahogada y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza que antes ante la atónita mirada de Eriol—… comencé a sentirlo desde los dos meses, era extraño pero sentía su presencia, su vida dentro de mí, sabia cuando estaba feliz o triste y me asuste cuando esa rara sensación se instaló en mi vientre y no se iba —susurró abrazando su vientre— cuando aquel auto me golpeó lo sentí… sentí su vida apagándose —sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en el mago, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas—… sentí la magia evaporándose… perdóname…

—¿Tomoyo por qué no me dijiste nada? —susurró Eriol volviendo a abrazar a la amatista—, cargaste con esto por cinco años ¿por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

—Cuando me entere ya te habías ido y aunque te busque no —la voz de Tomoyo era más débil con cada palabra hasta que se convirtió en una modulación sin sonido de lo que Eriol solo entendió "perdón" y lo único que él pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla con más fuerza. El mago sintió las lágrimas de Tomoyo mojándolo y aquellas delicadas manos aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo…

—No es tu culpa y no puedo recriminarte por que no me dijeras, fui un idiota al dejarte y el que tiene que disculparse soy yo… no lo sentí y llevaba parte de mi magia —susurró Eriol sin soltar a la amatista.

Entre lágrimas ambos volvieron a acostarse. Sus manos se movían lenta y delicadamente acariciando al otro. Tomoyo respiraba entre hipidos mientras usaba como almohada el hombro del mago, trataba de calmarse en silencio, esperando que él hiciera alguna pregunta, no podía ordenar su mente, eran demasiadas las cosas que quería decir.

—Por eso dudaste en aceptar, Na tiene la edad que tendría nuestro hijo —la amatista solo movió la cabeza asintiendo— ¿Cuándo te enteraste que estabas embarazada? —preguntó Eriol en un susurro luego de un rato.

—A los dos meses cuando comencé a sentirlo… debí saberlo antes pero eran tantas las cosas y preocupaciones… cuando empecé a sentir esa extraña sensación me preocupe y en algún punto caí en la cuenta de que no recordaba mi última menstruación… un test de embarazo lo confirmó y fue entonces cuando decidí irme…

—¿De cuánto estabas cuando…?

—Veintiún semanas, hacia dos semanas que tenía una sensación extraña y él se sentía extraño era como si tuviera miedo… cuando fue el accidente iba al hospital a ver unos estudios que me había hecho, el miedo de nuestro bebe me había convencido de que algo iba mal y si era así tendría que esforzarme para encontrarte… cuando desperté, al mes, mi padre me contó lo sucedido y entonces caí en una terrible depresión, si no hubiera sido por él no sé qué habría sido de mí —dijo la amatista centrando sus ojos en la ventana que comenzaba a mostrar la claridad del amanecer.

—Yo estuve en Alemania en ese tiempo… buscaba algo aunque no sabía que. Algo me llevo a un hospital, hasta un niño que milagrosamente sobrevivió a un gran accidente, dijeron que por sus heridas tendría que haber muerto pero algo lo mantuvo con vida y lo ayudo a recuperarse —al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de la amatista buscaron los orbes azules del mago—… era Will y lo que lo salvo fue magia… magia que se estaba saliendo de control por todas sus emociones, por su perdida… la magia me guio hasta él…

—Al menos se salvó y está bien, es un gran niño ¿sabes que me dijo antes de ayer? Que algo en mi le recuerda a su mamá… no tiene una imagen o recuerdo de ella pero algo en mí se la recuerda… hay algo que se me hace tan familiar en él, ha de ser el hecho de que estuvo en aquel accidente.

—Sí, es un gran niño y puedo asegurarte que hará lo que sea por nuestra pequeña… ¿Amor te parece si dormimos un poco? Antes de que todos despierten.

Tomoyo respondió con un simple "aja" y dejó un suave beso en los labios del mago antes de volver a acomodarse en su lugar, entre aquellos protectores brazos. Eriol volvió a abrazarla y centró sus ojos en el techo, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas en torno a todo lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía que Tomoyo ya no le ocultaba nada, pero había algo allí que no terminaba de entender y eso era ¿Por qué la magia no la protegió?

Eriol definitivamente no pudo volver a dormirse y uso algo de magia para que la amatista durmiera. Ahora entendía que su amada pelinegra había soportado mucho más dolor del que hubiera imaginado y por eso mismo el mago se propuso hacer lo que sea para hacerla feliz.

Escuchó a Nakuru correteando por el pasillo y a los padres de Tomoyo tratando de detenerla, pero no se movió de su lugar, su amada amatista había llorado tanto y ahora dormía tan tranquila que no podía dejar de verla. Escuchó el timbre sonar dos veces y luego de un rato, desde la ventana le llegaron las voces de Will y Nakuru.

—Tomoyo, hermosa mía… despierta —dijo acariciando la mejilla de la amatista. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra antes de abrir los ojos, los cuales se veían algo rojos e hinchados.

—Buen día.

—Buen día, te ves terrible amor —susurró con una sonrisa pícara el mago.

—Las consecuencias de pasar media noche llorando —agregó la amatista con una sonrisa triste—… gracias…

—¿Por qué?

—Por escucharme, no juzgar y entenderme… siempre tuve tanto miedo al pensar en tu reacción, incluso cuando me entere que estaba embarazada me aterraba la idea de decírtelo y ahora que lo pienso no sé porque tenía tanto miedo, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo sola, decírtelo no implicaba diferencia… ¿no?

—Quizás tu miedo era que quisiera estar contigo y hacerme cargo —los ojos de Tomoyo se encontraron con los de Eriol y la amatista solo se mordió el labio inferior—… ¿Te quedaras conmigo aun cuando el hechizo termine? —la pregunta fue un susurro cargado de duda y temor, sensaciones que desaparecieron en cuanto sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyo.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse la pareja salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con sus padres esperándolos en la sala mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín. Pronto Cler y Erick les informaron lo que sucedía afuera.

La prensa estaba realmente desesperada por saber que sucedía, todo lo que sabían era que Tomoyo había humillado a Alfred Still y que de alguna forma estaba conectada con Eriol, uno de los empresarios que más escándalos les había brindado en algún momento de su adolescencia antes de desaparecer por cinco años. Así que por su afán de "contar la verdad" en ese preciso momento había un grupo de entre cinco y diez periodistas, camarógrafos y fotógrafos apostados fuera de la casa.

—Hermoso lio has armado Eriol, ya alguna vez te dije que tenías un don para ello ¿no? —se quejó Erick lanzándole una mirada seria a su hijo, quien simplemente centró sus ojos en Tomoyo, ignorando a todos los demás.

—Me lo has dicho desde que inicié la primaria —respondió el mago sin dejar de ver a Tomoyo, quien parecía perdida viendo a Nakuru y Will que jugaban con Spinel en el jardín.

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que medites bien las cosas antes de hacerlas?

—Cuando medito demasiado, las cosas no salen bien —susurró Eriol antes de soltar un suspiro.

Allí quedo esa conversación, ya que Tomoyo se levantó y salió al jardín, cosa que al instante Eriol imitó.

Will y Nakuru corrían y saltaban en el jardín, escondiéndose entre los arbustos y las flores. La pareja no tardo nada en sumarse a los juegos de los niños. Las risas y gritos de los cuatro inundaron el lugar y entre juegos y correteos terminaron en una batalla con agua, de repente había cubetas llenas de agua, jarros y pistolas de agua. Era un todos contra todos, aunque Will no podía evitar ayudar a la pequeña Nakuru. Después de un rato todos estaban completamente empapados y agitados, por lo que terminaron acostados en el, ahora barroso, suelo. Spinel los observaba desde lo alto de un árbol y su expresión cambio a una totalmente reprobatoria cuando el grupo decidió continuar la batalla, ahora con barro. La mañana se les fue entre juegos, agua y barro y casi sin darse cuenta se les pasó el día, de repente Tomoyo volvió a encontrarse en el balcón, de la habitación, mirando la luna sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios.

—¿Segura que no tienes magia? —la voz del mago llamó su atención y centró sus ojos en él—, ¿sabes? ninguna bruja se ve tan hermosa, a la luz de la luna, como tú.

—¿Qué quieres Hiragizawa? —preguntó entre risas la amatista mientras Eriol se acercaba por detrás y la abrazaba.

—Nada, solo quiero que sepas lo que pienso —susurró el mago antes de dejar un suave beso en el cuello de Tomoyo.

—Eriol ¿es impresión mía o la luna en verdad no ha cambiado en días? —preguntó la amatista después de pasar un rato entre los brazos del mago.

Eriol la soltó y se ubicó a un lado de ella, sin dejar de mirarla suspiró y luego respondió.

—Es un hechizo… te agradecería que no preguntes sobre eso —el pelinegro bajo la mirada y eso sorprendió a Tomoyo, Eriol no solía hacer eso.

—¿Todo está bien? —agregó la amatista acariciando la mejilla del mago.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, pero tengo miedo…

—Eriol ya pasamos por esto, solo dilo —el mago centró sus ojos en aquellos orbes amatista y luego de un silencio más largo de lo que Tomoyo hubiera deseado, preguntó.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la amatista se hacía cada vez más grande y aunque lo intentaba las palabras no le salían, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza. Eriol se apoderó de aquellos rosados labios con un apasionado y deseoso beso.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —susurró el mago sobre los labios de Tomoyo y antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, volvió a apoderarse de su boca.

* * *

 **bien, lo admito, puede que me haya ido un poco a la m*****, pero ya estaba pensado así, creo que aquí se explican algunos de los problemas y cuestiones que tenia Tomoyo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **no voy a decir nada del proximo cap, los voy a dejar así con la vena MUAJAJA.**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, que simplemente apareció un día en mi cabeza y a la cual di forma en unos pocos días, jamas creí que iba a gustar tanto...**

 **ahhh les comento algo, ya esta creciendo otra historia en mi cabeza, tengo que darle un poco mas de forma e iniciar a desarrollarla, pero eso cuando termine con esta.**

 **LOS QUIERO, BESOS NOS LEEMOS, NOELIA**


	19. Chapter 19 El pago

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **19 – El pago**

La luz y la brisa que entraban por la ventana despertaron al pelinegro, sin abrir los ojos sintió que estaba solo en la cama, movió el brazo buscando a la amatista y solo se encontró con la cama fría y vacía. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama antes de dar un minucioso vistazo a la habitación, salió de la cama revisó el baño y luego el balcón, pero no había ni señal de Tomoyo. Abandonó la habitación y se encamino hacia la cocina, seguramente la amatista estaba preparando el desayuno. A unos pocos pasos de la cocina una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando escuchó ruido y sintió el aroma a café recién preparado, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al instante cuando vio a esa mujer de cabello castaño, remera corta y ajustada y un mini shorts, que se servía una taza de café, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía así que se le hacía difícil creer lo que veía.

—Buen día Eriol —aquella voz algo chillona llamó la atención del mago, que lentamente desvió la mirada y se encontró con Spinel en su forma de peluche con alas, sobre la mesa junto a una taza de café.

—Hola Eriol —susurró Nakuru con algo de timidez, cosa extraña en ella.

—Rayos… lo sabía, era lo que faltaba, que acepte ser mi esposa y pasar su vida conmigo me hizo realmente feliz y… el hechizo termino —murmuró Eriol, más para sí mismo que para sus guardianes— ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? —preguntó centrando sus azules ojos en su guardiana.

—No lo sé, fue como despertar de un sueño del cual no recuerdo mucho que digamos y no sé dónde está —respondió la castaña negando con la cabeza.

—Eriol sabes que nosotros no tenemos las respuestas que buscas —dijo Spinel en un tono tranquilo— y también sabes a donde recurrir por esas respuestas.

El mago salió de la cocina sin decir nada, tomó el teléfono y llamó al número que Tomoyo le había dado.

—El número al que está llamando no pertenece a un usuario en servicio —dijo una voz de mujer, Eriol solo escuchó esas palabras y se quedó congelado, eso no era posible hasta hacia unos días había estado usando ese número para comunicarse con la amatista. Miró el teclado del teléfono algo ofuscado y volvió a marcar número por número.

—Ese número no te va a servir Eriol —esa voz llamó su atención y al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con Yuuko a un lado de Nakuru.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el mago dejando el teléfono nuevamente en su lugar.

—El hechizo termino y pensé que tendrías algunas preguntas… además tenía que venir por el pago —dijo la bruja como si nada mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y le hacia una seña a Eriol para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Dónde está Tomoyo? —preguntó el mago ubicándose en el sillón frente a la bruja mientras pasaba sus ojos de Nakuru a Yuuko.

—Bueno, cuando el hechizo terminara nadie recordaría nada de lo sucedido y todo volvería a la normalidad y… Tomoyo normalmente no vive contigo —al escuchar esto Eriol se centró en la bruja y solo esperó a que continuara—… la Tomoyo que estuvo aquí contigo fue solo un reflejo proyectado por el hechizo, con gran parte de la verdadera Tomoyo, sus sentimientos y todo lo que te dijo es verdad, vino de lo más profundo del corazón de la verdadera Tomoyo… pero no puedo asegurar que toda la historia que conto sea verdad pues Nakuru me pidió que agregara varias cosas y todo lo demás se fue amoldando…

—¿Quieres decir que es posible que Tomoyo no haya estado embarazada de mí? —preguntó Eriol bajando la mirada.

—No sabes cuánto quisiera poder decirte que sí, pero eso es verdad… perdió el embarazo de poco más de cinco meses…

—No puede ser ¿Cómo mierda es posible que no lo haya sentido? —preguntó Eriol poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la barra y, sin importarle que eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana, se sirvió un vaso de wiski, el cual bebió de un trago.

—El hechizo de Kaho lo bloqueó, no lo notaste como debías por eso, pero de todas formas la magia de tu bebe te guiaba lo buscabas sin tener idea de que era lo que buscabas y en Alemania encontraste los vestigios de tu bebe.

—En Alemania encontré a… Will —susurró el mago antes de volver a llenar el vaso que acababa de vaciar.

—Will no hubiera sobrevivido a aquel accidente… tu bebe fue destrozado por el impacto y por alguna razón su espíritu y magia se aferraron a Will… Una vez me preguntaste "¿Cómo es posible que Will tenga magia si nadie de su verdadera familia poseyó magia alguna vez?" Lo investigue…

—No puede ser, no… ¿Por qué la magia no protegió a Tomoyo en ese accidente? —dijo Eriol evidentemente molesto.

—Así como ese hechizo interfería en ti es muy probable que hubiera magia interfiriendo, pero no es algo que pueda decir con seguridad, pudo ser eso o cualquier cosa, los embarazos mágicos son impredecibles cualquier cosa puede pasar —Yuuko hizo un momento de silencio y Eriol decidió no decir nada y tomarse el cuarto vaso de wiski, la bruja lo miró con reprobación antes de centrar sus rojos ojos en Nakuru, quien había permanecido de pie e inmóvil junto al sillón— ¿No me vas a preguntar porque no te informe de esto? —la castaña no dijo nada—… no era algo que yo debía decirle a nadie, quien tenía que hacerlo era Tomoyo y estoy segura de que le costó demasiado decirlo.

—¿Qué cosas fueron mentira? —susurró Eriol volviendo al sillón, llevando consigo la botella de wiski y el vaso.

—Alfred fue un agregado que pidió Nakuru, aunque creo que eso no salió como ella esperaba, no contó con que Tomoyo evitaría hablarte de él durante tanto tiempo —contestó la bruja.

—Lo que en verdad olvidamos es lo bien que se complementan ambos y que para Tomoyo no hay nada más difícil que decirte que no —dijo Spinel volando hasta el sillón donde estaba Eriol.

—Digas lo que digas nos era imposible entender porque no volvías a buscarla —agregó la castaña centrando sus ojos en el mago…

—Recuerdo cuando la vimos por primera vez, supuestamente vigilábamos a Sakura, pero tus ojos se centraron en ella y la verdad nunca había visto ese brillo en tus ojos y no volví a ver ese brillo hasta hace poco, cuando la encontraste aquí en Londres —dijo el guardián viendo como el mago volvía a llenar su vaso.

—Desde el primer momento me llamaron la atención sus ojos —susurró Eriol sin despegar sus ojos del vaso que contenía aquel ambarino líquido—… desde que tengo memoria he tenido un sueño constante, que no tiene que ver con Clow, donde siempre aparecen esos ojos amatista y la escucho cantar... la primera vez que la vi caminando hacia Sakura una extraña sensación se metió dentro de mí y aquellos ojos se volvieron más intensos en mis sueños… de repente un día el sueño cesó… RAYOS, MALDITA —vociferó Eriol poniéndose de pie y arrojando el vaso, que se estrelló contra la pared y salpicó wiski y cristal en todas direcciones.

—Eriol —dijeron ambos guardianes al unísono.

—Es sorprendente como uno puede estar bajo los efectos de un hechizo por tanto tiempo, sin darse cuenta —susurró Yuuko mirando de reojo los restos del vaso—, Kaho es más peligrosa de lo que creías.

—Kaho está completamente loca, quiere tener control sobre todo, que hagas lo que ella dice, como lo dice —agregó Nakuru.

—Solo le importa el poder —acotó Spinel.

—Bueno al menos con el sello mágico que te puse ya no podrá afectarte más —dijo Yuuko como si nada.

—Es una maldita que quiere enloquecerme, solo eso no le interesa nada más… por su bien más le vale que no haya tenido nada que ver —dijo entre dientes Eriol comenzando a caminar de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado…

—Eriol, por favor detente… lo siento —susurró la castaña tratando de acercarse con cuidado al mago—... necesito que me perdones, en verdad no quería lastimarte, no, no… no sabía qué iba a resultar de esto, no sabía y todavía no sé bien que le pasó a Tomoyo… pero tenía que hacer algo para que reaccionaras —agregó Nakuru evidentemente acongojada. Mientras Eriol se detenía y centraba sus azules ojos en ella.

—No, perdóname a mí, la verdad es que soy un idiota y tengo que agradecerte por esto, porque si no lo hubieses hecho de seguro todavía estaría dando vueltas alrededor de esa bruja —dijo el mago ya más tranquilo, antes de abrazar a su guardiana.

—Tu eres nuestro mundo y solo queremos lo mejor para ti —murmuró la castaña abrazando con fuerza a su amo—… ambos tenemos cosas de ti y si Tomoyo puede embriagar a Spinel solo con su presencia, eso significa que ella es todo lo que tú necesitas.

—Sabemos que amas a Tomoyo y lo hicimos por ti y por ella —agregó Spinel sin moverse de su lugar.

—Nakuru ¿estas lista? Es hora del pago —interrumpió Yuuko.

—¿Me das un momento Yuuko? —la bruja asintió y la castaña volvió a centrarse en su amo.

—¿Nakuru cuál es el pago? —preguntó Eriol algo preocupado.

—Hazme un favor, cuida mucho a Tomoyo, hazla feliz, asegúrate de que sonría siempre —los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y por un momento desvió su mirada hacia su compañero guardián—, también va para ti y asegúrate de que nuestro amo no cometa ninguna estupidez… díganle a Tomoyo que la quiero mucho y que ha sido mi mejor amiga…

—¿Na?...

—Listo —dijo la guardiana interrumpiendo a Eriol. En ese momento la bruja lanzó una pequeña esfera de luz hacia la castaña y en cuanto tocó el cuerpo de Nakuru, aquella luz comenzó a extenderse y brillar con más fuerza—… los quiero gracias por todo, nos veremos —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras el brillo se hacía más intenso, luego de unos instantes la luz se consumió volviendo a ser una pequeña esfera que se mantuvo flotando delante de Eriol.

El mago no podía quitar sus ojos del lugar donde, hasta hacia un instante, había estado su guardiana. Apenas podía creer lo que sucedía, no era posible, se suponía que Nakuru no moriría.

—Eriol es para ti, tómala —la voz de Yuuko lo devolvió a la realidad, y todavía algo confundido volteó a verla.

—¿Qué? —en ese instante vio la pequeña esfera con una tenue luz en su interior que flotaba delante de él— ¿para mí? ¿No es tu pago? —preguntó sujetando la esfera, todavía algo confundido.

—Ya tomé mi pago, eso es para ti y Tomoyo.

—Dijiste que no moriría… ¿Cómo aceptaste ese pago? Eso no es un precio justo —se quejó el mago.

—Sabes que no lo hubiera aceptado si no fuera justo… el pago fue, Ruby Moon, sus recuerdos y sus años… le concedí más de un deseo y lo que queda de Nakuru está en esa esfera —dijo la bruja poniéndose de pie.

—Yuuko…

—Tengo que irme Eriol, me alegra que finalmente tengas a alguien que te haga feliz… ahora búscala, no dejes que se te siga yendo el tiempo —dijo la bruja caminando hacia la puerta—, suerte, nos vemos —concluyó antes de abandonar la casa, dejando al mago y su guardián algo confundidos.

Eriol dio un vistazo a su alrededor, en verdad le resultaba extraña toda aquella situación, ayer era feliz y hoy estaba solo y acababa de perder a Nakuru, todavía no terminaba de entender todo pero sabía que no podría obtener mucho más de Yuuko. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, bastante desanimado y centró su vista en Spinel.

—¿Me vas a explicar que fue este pago, que es esto? —preguntó dejando la brillante esfera junto a la botella de wiski.

—En verdad no lo sé… Nakuru fue quien arreglo todo con Yuuko incluso fue la que decidió que yo sea solo un simple gato… con este hechizo pretendía tres cosas, ayudarte a ti, ayudar a Tomoyo y vivir la experiencia de ser una niña, tener padres y una familia que la ame —dijo el guardián volando hacia la mesita donde descansaban la esfera y la botella de wiski. Se sentó junto a la esfera y con mucho cuidado la acaricio—… tonta, tonta Nakuru…

Eriol sintió el dolor de su guardián, sabía que Spinel no lo admitiría nunca pero en verdad quería mucho a Nakuru. El mago extendió sus brazos y tomó a Spinel, lo acerco a su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo, como cuando era solo un gato, el pequeño guardián no se quejó ni nada, solo se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amo y se dejó consolar por la única persona que comprendía su dolor.

Permanecieron así durante un largo rato, ambos en completo silencio, interrumpidos cada tanto por el sonar del teléfono que Eriol se negaba a contestar pues sabía que era su padre o alguien de la oficina. De repente sonó el timbre, el mago cerró los ojos y sintió la presencia mágica de Will, sin moverse de su lugar chasqueó los dedos y al instante la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí Will? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó sin ganas Eriol cuando vio al niño acercarse al sillón.

—Hola… en verdad no sé, me sentía raro y de alguna forma termine aquí —el mago centró sus ojos en el niño y se sorprendió al notar como esos negros ojos de repente tenían unos extraños reflejos violeta—… ¿Estas bien Eriol?

—Sí… siéntate, ¿Cómo es eso de que te sentías raro?

—Anoche tuve un sueño… entraba en una habitación bastante oscura, solo había una ventana que iluminaba el lugar y junto a ella había una mujer muy triste que tarareaba una canción, que estoy seguro nunca escuché… entonces sentí como si algo me apretara el corazón, me acerque a ella quería preguntarle…

—Que le pasaba —interrumpió Eriol y Will solo lo miró sorprendido y lo dejo continuar—, entonces ella voltea a verte y tiene los ojos más bellos e increíbles, iguales a las amatistas pero estaban opacados por la tristeza y el dolor.

—Sí… ¿tú también has tenido ese sueño?

—Tantas veces que perdí la cuenta… conozco esa canción de principio a fin… ¿Sabes quién es ella? —Will negó con la cabeza y esperó—… ¿recuerdas que hablamos de tu magia?

—Sí, nadie de mi familia tenía magia, por eso me cuesta tanto controlarla…

—Bien, tú no naciste con magia, a ti te la dieron para salvar tu vida —la expresión de Will cambió, era evidente que acababa de iniciar una lucha en su interior para tratar de entender—… la mujer de tu sueño es la persona a la que yo amo, iba a tener un hijo mío… estuvo en el accidente donde murió tu familia, te vio allí, tú también ibas a morir… nuestro bebe murió con el impacto y ella deseo con todos sus fuerzas que tú no murieras… soñaste con ella porque, lo que quedaba del espíritu y la magia de nuestro bebe se fusiono contigo, para cumplir su deseo y salvarte —los ojos del mago se nublaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y comenzaron a rodar cuando Eriol volteo a ver a Will y noto que aquellas mejillas estaban siendo surcadas por lágrimas. Soltó a Spinel y abrazó a aquel niño, que rápidamente escondió su rostro en el pecho del mago.

—Lo si… siento E… E… Eriol… yo no —la voz de Will sonaba algo ahogada…

—No, yo lo siento, no debí decirte esto —susurró el mago acariciando la espalda del niño.

—¿Me odias? —esa pregunta fue casi inaudible, Eriol separó un poco a Will de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Jamás podría odiarte, eres mi hermanito y lo que quedó de mi hijo —respondió Eriol secando las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Will—… estoy seguro de que vas a amar a Tomoyo y ella a ti —una sonrisa algo tímida apareció en el rostro del niño que rápidamente volvió a abrazar al mago.

—¿Cuándo la conoceré?

—Pronto, primero tengo que encontrarla —susurró Eriol mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, algo le decía que no le iba a ser fácil, pero absolutamente nada lo detendría.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo... este salio casi de un tirón, jaja**

 **Y ahora estamos cada vez más cerca del final, estoy muy ansiosa quiero terminar esta historia pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que termine.**

 **De todas formas ya estoy adelantando con la próxima historia.**

 **En verdad espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre, gracias a todos. Nos leemos.**

 **Noelia**


	20. Chapter 20 Buscando a la amatista

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **20 – Buscando a la amatista.**

Ese día fue más corto de lo que Eriol hubiera querido, casi sin darse cuenta se le había pasado la mañana y la tarde charlando con Will, termino hablándole de Tomoyo y respondiendo prácticamente todo lo que aquel niño le preguntaba. El tiempo se les pasó como si nada y a eso de las cinco de la tarde aparecieron Cler y Erick, buscando a Will y preocupados porque el pelinegro no les había contestado el teléfono en todo el día, en cuanto entraron en la casa los regaños para sus dos hijos no se hicieron esperar. Finalmente los cuatro terminaron cenando en un restorán.

—Eriol ¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunto finalmente Cler, después de haber estado conteniéndose por un buen rato. Conocía a su hijo y sabía muy bien que le pasaba algo.

—Eso mismo pregunto yo ¿Vas a trabajar en serio en la empresa o no? —agregó Erick mirando con reproche al pelinegro.

—La verdad yo…

—Se va a ir a buscar a Tomoyo —dijo repentinamente Will interrumpiendo al mago y sorprendiendo a sus padres—… lo siento Eriol se me escapó —agregó el niño mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No te preocupes Will, tenía que decírselo después de todo —susurró Eriol con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Quién es Tomoyo? —preguntaron casi al unísono Cler y Erick.

—Tomoyo Daidouji, fue mi compañera y mejor amiga mientras estuve en Tomoeda.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la compañía Daidouji? —preguntó Erick luego de pensar un momento.

—Su madre es la dueña, pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia, la única que me importa es Tomoyo, tengo que buscarla así que volveré a irme por un tiempo… en cuanto a la empresa volveré a manejar todo de la misma forma que lo he hecho estos cinco años.

—¿Éstas seguro, que pasó con Kaho, tu aislamiento finalmente funciono? —indagó Cler mirando seria al pelinegro.

—Sí funciono y muy bien… mañana me voy a dedicar a investigar…

—Bien, Eriol nosotros queremos que seas feliz, como siempre no vamos a interferir en tu vida pero solo te pediremos una cosa, avísanos cuando te vallas y mantennos al tanto no desaparezcas completamente —pidió Erick con una sonrisa algo cansada en su rostro.

—Ok, lo prometo.

En cuanto el mago llegó a su casa busco a Spinel en la biblioteca, el guardián solía pasar casi todo el tiempo allí, pero en cuanto entró en aquella habitación repleta de libros noto que su pequeño guardián no estaba allí. Eriol cerró los ojos por un momento y rápidamente sintió la presencia de Spinel, caminó por los pasillos y finalmente entró en aquella habitación que, al terminar el hechizo, había vuelto a convertirse en un completo caos, ya no había juguetes ni nada que indicara que esa había sido la habitación de una niña. Eriol suspiró y se acercó a la cama donde Spinel dormía sobre una de las almohadas acurrucado junto a aquella pequeña esfera brillante.

—No te preocupes amigo, según Yuuko todavía queda algo de nuestra Nakuru, solo hay que descifrar bien que quiso decir, probablemente esta esfera sea nuestra pista, pero primero tenemos que encontrar a Tomoyo, creo que sin ella la esfera no va a reaccionar… resolveré esto, te lo prometo —murmuró muy suave Eriol ya que en verdad no quería despertar a Spinel.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada Eriol llamó a la mansión Daidouji, todavía recordaba el número y en Japón ya eran casi las once de la mañana.

—Residencia Daidouji —dijo una voz de mujer, que parecía tener muchos años encima…

—Buen día, quisiera hablar con Tomoyo.

—La señorita Tomoyo no se encuentra en Japón ¿Puedo saber quién la busca?

—¿Y la señora Sonomi se encuentra?

—Tampoco está, vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién la busca?

—Hiragizawa Eriol, soy amigo de Tomoyo y en verdad quisiera poder hablar con ella, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Sí, lo recuerdo señor, lo siento pero en verdad no tengo permitido decir donde está la señorita, pero me comunicare con la señora Sonomi y ella se pondrá en contacto con usted.

—Ok gracias —respondió algo desanimado el pelinegro.

—No hay por qué señor —agregó la mujer antes de colgar.

Eriol dejo el teléfono en su lugar, dio una vuelta en la sala y se detuvo junto a la barra, donde tomo la botella de wiski y un vaso. Luego caminó hacia la biblioteca y se sentó en su sillón favorito antes de llenar su vaso con ese ambarino líquido. Eriol vaciaba aquel vaso tan rápido como lo llenaba, realmente estaba cansado y su cerebro parecía no querer reaccionar para darle alguna idea.

—Si tu objetivo es vaciar la botella, deberías saber que eso no va a pasar, es una botella mágica —dijo Spinel volando hacia el sillón donde estaba Eriol.

—Los dones de la magia, no puedo embriagarme, pero me gusta el sabor de este wiski y el leve ardor que deja a su paso —respondió el mago antes de volver a vaciar el vaso.

—¿Qué pasó con la búsqueda de Tomoyo?

—Por lo visto no está en Japón, ni ella, ni su madre y es verdad, según los reportes de la empresa hace tiempo que Sonomi no está en Japón, ha estado pasando por diferentes lugares, pero la empresa Hiragizawa no tiene un registro muy detallado… la computadora está buscando mientras espero su llamada.

—Pensé que la buscarías con magia.

—Para eso necesito algún objeto personal de ella y aquí no tengo nada.

—¿Y en la mansión en Japón?

—Tampoco… ¿Tú tienes algo de ella? —Spinel negó con la cabeza—… si tan solo supiera un poco más de ella, pero por idiota me perdí cinco años de su vida.

—Pero ella te contó sobre esos cinco años —acotó Spinel mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

—Pero no sé qué es verdad y que no de todo lo que me dijo —replicó Eriol volviendo a vaciar el vaso de wiski.

—Yuuko nos confirmó que algo es verdad… podemos volver a Alemania e investigar un poco desde allí ¿no?

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón… prepara tus cosas nos vamos.

…..

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Eriol bajo de aquel ascensor en el último piso de la sede de la compañía Daidouji en Alemania, allí se encontró con un largo pasillo y unas cuantas oficinas, al final de aquel pasillo vio a una secretaria y no dudo en acercarse a ella.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra la señora Sonomi Daidouji?

—Está ocupada en este momento ¿tiene cita?

—Solo dígale que Eriol Hiragizawa está aquí y es urgente —la mujer lo miró algo confundida y Eriol, que ya había perdido casi toda su paciencia, hizo un movimiento con su mano y al instante la mujer se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y sin golpear siquiera entró en la oficina, sorprendiendo a Sonomi que en ese momento estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Disculpe señora la busca el señor Hiragizawa, dice que es urgente —dijo la mujer en un tono que parecía una grabación.

Sonomi miró a su secretaria como si no la reconociera, pero al instante sus ojos pasaron de ella y se centraron en el hombre que estaba parado, detrás de ella, en la puerta de su oficina.

Eriol hizo otro movimiento con su mano y la secretaria simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. El mago dio dos pasos y cerró la puerta sin despegar sus azules ojos de esa mujer que seguía con el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

—Te llamo luego, acaba de llegar alguien —dijo Sonomi antes de colgar el teléfono—… Eriol ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?...

—Poco más de cinco años —respondió el mago antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Me dijeron que llamaste a casa… iba a llamarte pero he tenido un día terrible —dijo la mujer haciéndole una seña con la mano a Eriol, para que se sentara—… la verdad no esperaba verte hoy aquí.

—Después de que llame a su casa y de notar que tanto tú como Tomoyo llevan bastante tiempo fuera de Japón, recordé que Tomoyo había mencionado Alemania alguna vez y no lo dude… llegue esta mañana y en muy poco tiempo conseguí información y heme aquí… ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? —concluyó en un tono serio.

—Increíble ¿Qué pasó con ese caballero sonriente que mi hija tanto quería?

—La verdad… esa sonrisa que tú dices se quedó con Tomoyo.

—Cinco años sin saber nada de ti y de repente vuelves a aparecer… ¿Qué te trae aquí justo en este momento? —los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y mantuvieron la mirada, era como una competencia y parecía que ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido.

—Amo a Tomoyo —dijo finalmente el mago, consiguiendo así que Sonomi desviara la mirada por un momento—… sé que me tarde en reconocerlo, pero la verdad ya no puedo vivir sin ella…

—¿Sabes? En cualquier otro momento te hubiera hecho sacar por seguridad, Tomoyo ha sufrido mucho y sé que en gran parte es por tu culpa —Eriol soltó un suspiro—… pero parece que el cielo te envía en el momento justo… ayer por la noche Tomoyo despertó con un ataque de nervios preguntando por ti y por —hizo una pequeña pausa—… no importa, pasamos el día tratando de calmarla, los doctores dicen que su mente creó una realidad alterna y ella está convencida de que fue real… por eso mismo tu presencia podría ayudarla o empeorar todo, lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Hago que seguridad te saque de aquí o te llevo con Tomoyo?

—Sonomi, ya sé que está aquí, ¿crees que echarme con tus guardias va a hacer que me rinda? Creí que me conocías un poco más —agregó el mago volviendo a sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer.

Sonomi inhaló y soltó el aire lentamente antes de ponerse de pie.

—Vamos —dijo finalmente Sonomi mientras tomaba su celular y recogía la cartera que colgaba de un perchero.

Eriol no dijo nada y solo siguió a la mujer, quien sin mucho detalle se despidió de su secretaria y continuó con paso firme hasta el ascensor, ahora seguida también por una de sus guardaespaldas. Recién cuando el auto comenzó a andar Sonomi volvió a hablar.

—Que tú te fueras no le hizo nada bien a Tomoyo, hasta ese momento todo estaba bien en Japón y de repente quiso irse, quería estudiar en otro lugar pero no sabía bien que quería así que estuvo dando vueltas por Europa… tuvo un accidente aquí en Alemania, en cuanto me avisaron llamé a su padre para que se ocupara de ella y tomé un avión en cuanto colgué el teléfono… esas horas de viaje fueron las más largas de mi vida —dijo Sonomi sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana—… cuando dije que Tomoyo ha sufrido mucho no exageré…

—Sonomi, no tienes ni que decirlo —dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a la mujer, quien rápidamente centró sus ojos en él—… nos conocemos Sonomi, ahora viene una de tus amenazas, pero te aseguro que no es necesaria —agregó el mago con una sonrisa algo débil.

Luego de unos minutos estuvieron en las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona donde comenzaban a verse casas grandes y elegantes, algo distanciadas entre sí. El auto esperó unos instantes a que una reja se abriera y continuó su camino hacia la entrada de la casa. El lugar estaba rodeado por altos y gruesos muros adornados con enredaderas, la reja era grande y pesada, la casa al igual que las otras era enorme pero mucho más moderna y a simple vista se notaba que tenía más seguridad de la que cualquiera imaginaria. Bajaron del auto y Sonomi lo guío hasta la casa. Fueron recibidos por una empleada.

—Bienvenida señora Sonomi, el señor la espera en la biblioteca.

—Lo suponía —respondió Sonomi antes de voltear a ver al mago—, ven Eriol —agregó la mujer antes de volver a caminar.

El mago la siguió por un pasillo, y entró detrás de ella en la biblioteca, una enorme habitación muy bien iluminada. Allí sentado detrás del escritorio estaba aquel hombre al que había conocido hacia solo unos días.

—Llegas temprano Sonomi —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa antes de centrar sus ojos en el pelinegro—. Tú eres Hiragizawa —afirmó el hombre.

—Y usted Mathias Dennor —dijo Eriol como si nada—. Un placer conocerlo señor, pero estoy aquí para ver a Tomoyo…

—¿Eriol como sabes…?

—No importa Sonomi —interrumpió el hombre antes de cambiar su expresión a una completamente seria—… te lo voy a decir una sola vez, sí lastimas a mi hija, no sales con vida de este país.

—Me parece justo —respondió Eriol manteniéndole la mirada a Mathias—, sí me disculpan, tengo algo importante que decirle a Tomoyo —agregó el mago antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Volvió por aquel pasillo hasta las escaleras, las cuales subió sin ninguna prisa mientras agudizaba sus sentidos, centrándose en la presencia de la amatista. Camino por ese pasillo, como si hubiera pasado toda su vida en esa casa, se detuvo ante una blanca puerta y con solo verla supo que estaba con seguro. Dio unos suaves golpes a la madera y esperó.

—Largo, no quiero nada —la voz de la amatista se escuchó algo lejana.

Eriol solo apoyó la palma de su mano sobre la puerta y la deslizó suavemente hasta el picaporte, escuchó un leve "crac" y la puerta simplemente se abrió. Casi todo en aquella habitación era blanco, pero las paredes estaban delicadamente dibujadas y algo le decía al mago que todo eso había sido hecho por la amatista, había telas, dos maniquíes y algunas prendas en un rincón y en otro una mesa para dibujo y todo tipo de lápices, marcadores y pinturas y entre todo eso un caballete que sostenía un bastidor en el cual podía verse una pintura a medio hacer que lo mostraba a él y a la pequeña Nakuru. Un suspiro algo triste se escapó del mago antes de girarse hacia los tres enormes ventanales, todos abiertos. Se asomó al balcón por una de esas ventanas, allí estaba su amatista junto a la baranda, mirando sus manchadas manos, usaba una camisa enorme salpicada de pintura, su cabello estaba suelto, enredado y también manchado de pintura, en su rostro se veía la tristeza y Eriol sintió que su corazón se encogía al percibir el dolor de su amada amatista.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —susurró el pelinegro, llamando la atención de la amatista.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al pelinegro y en un instante esos níveos brazos, salpicados de pintura, estaban rodeando en un abrazo al pelinegro, Eriol respondió a aquel abrazo aferrándola con fuerza y pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Dime que fue real y que no me estoy volviendo loca —susurró la amatista.

—Claro que fue real… lleno de magia, pero real —dijo Eriol mirando el rostro de la amatista—… Lo siento, en verdad no tenía idea de cómo iba a terminar —agregó acariciando la mejilla de Tomoyo y acercándose lentamente a esos rosados labios.

—¿Todo lo que me dijiste fue real? —murmuró Tomoyo casi sobre los labios del mago.

—Todo —respondió Eriol antes de apoderare de esos labios, en un beso que inicio suave y pronto se vio lleno de deseo y necesidad—. De verdad te amo —susurró en un momento que se separaron para respirar, Tomoyo sonrió y volvió a apoderarse de esa boca.

Luego de unos minutos volvieron a separarse para tomar aire, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos y antes de que volvieran a besarse un carraspeo les llamó la atención y siguiendo aquel sonido ambos voltearon hacia la baranda, donde vieron a Spinel flotando unos centímetros sobre ella.

—Spi… —Tomoyo no alcanzo a terminar de pronunciar el nombre del guardián, que este ya estaba saltando sobre ella y acurrucándose sobre su pecho, la amatista rápidamente lo cubrió con sus manos y al instante supo que algo no estaba bien con el pequeño, por lo que de inmediato busco los azules ojos del mago— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Spinel estas bien? —preguntó la amatista acunando al pequeño guardián.

—Está bien, aunque algo triste y un poco molesto porque se le pegaron demasiado las actitudes de gato —respondió Eriol acariciando la cabeza de su guardián.

—¿Por qué esta triste Eriol? —susurró la amatista antes de hacer un momento de silencio—… ¿y Nakuru?

—Ven —dijo Eriol, luego tomó una de las manos de Tomoyo y la guio al interior de la habitación, se acercaron a la cama e hizo que la amatista se sentara—… Nakuru pagó por lo que Yuuko le dio, el precio fue Ruby Moon, sus años y sus recuerdos —Tomoyo se aferró con fuerza a Spinel, como si quisiera evitar que alguien se lo arrebate, sin despegar en ningún momento sus ojos de los del mago—, Nakuru ya no está, todo lo que quedo de ella fue esto, lo dejo para nosotros —agregó Eriol mostrándole aquella esfera de cristal que contenía una chispa de luz.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la amatista y rápidamente comenzaron a caer, Eriol se apresuró a secarlas y a abrazar a Tomoyo, sabía que a ella esa noticia le dolería tanto como a él y a Spinel.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó la amatista con la voz algo entrecortada.

—Por mí… y por ti —al escuchar esas palabras, Tomoyo se separó un poco del mago y volvió a centrar sus ojos en aquellos orbes azules—… nos amaba y quería que estemos juntos y seamos felices… que seamos una familia… que hagamos realidad lo que vivimos gracias a su deseo —las lágrimas aumentaron en los ojos de la amatista—, en verdad te amo, te quiero en mi vida para siempre… quiero una familia contigo —Tomoyo escondió su rostro en el pecho de Eriol y lloró con más fuerza que antes.

—Te amo… pero no puedo…

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé me tarde en actualizar y encima soy malvada y los dejo con ese final de capitulo, jajaja. la excusa de siempre, pero el la verdad se me complico con el tiempo, y todos los que escriben saben que es verdad, siempre aparece algo que nos complica y nos quita tiempo de escritura.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo con ese final tan cruel que les deje, muejeje. en cuanto al siguiente capitulo lo mas seguro es que pueda subirlo en dos semanas tratare de hacerlo antes pero no prometo nada.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos,**

 **Noelia**


	21. Chapter 21 Vive y se feliz

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **21 – Vive y se feliz.**

—Te amo… pero no puedo…

Esas palabras, casi inaudibles por el sollozo, sorprendieron por un momento a Eriol, quien todavía algo desconcertado separó un poco a la amatista de su cuerpo y busco sus ojos, aquellos hermosos orbes amatista que no podían ocultarle la verdad, aunque la nívea lo deseara con todo su corazón.

—Tomoyo… ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? —preguntó algo nervioso Eriol sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes amatista.

—Eriol… yo ya no puedo darte una familia —susurró Tomoyo con la voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas brotaban como cascadas desde sus ojos. Eriol la miró aún más confundido que antes, y con un suspiró la amatista continuó—… sabes que estaba embarazada y lo perdí durante un accidente… estuve muy mal y tuvieron que sacarme… todo… nunca tendré… ya no puedo —el cuerpo de la amatista había comenzado a temblar, soltó a Spinel y ahora se abrazada a sí misma, tratando de controlar sus inevitables temblores.

—Tomoyo… tranquila, tranquila —susurró el mago volviendo a abrazarla.

—No puedo darte una familia… y no creo que haya magia que solucione esto…

—Hey, hey —dijo Eriol enmarcando el rostro de la amatista con sus manos y haciendo que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos—… Tomoyo escúchame bien, si crees que eso va a hacer que ya no te quiera a mi lado, estas equivocada… te amo y aunque solo seamos nosotros dos, eso ya es una familia, tú eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida —Eriol habló en un tono suave pero decidido y concluyó apoyando su frente sobre la de la amatista y susurrando—… tú también me necesitas, lo sé, puedo sentirlo…

—Te he necesitado por años…

—Y ahora estoy aquí, diciéndote que te amo… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿En verdad me quieres a mí? ¿Aunque jamás pueda darte un hijo? ¿Aunque no tenga magia? ¿Aunque…? —Tomoyo no pudo terminar esa pregunta pues la boca de Eriol acababa de apoderarse de sus labios, en un beso.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que te amo y que no necesito a nadie más que a ti? —preguntó el mago separándose por un momento de los labios de la amatista, quien simplemente sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

El silencio se apoderó de la pareja, era como si de repente ya no tuvieran nada que decirse y parecía que ninguno podía dejar de sonreír, ni despegar sus ojos del otro. De repente un ruido los sacó de esa burbuja, donde solo ellos habitaban, y al buscar de donde provenía aquel sonido, se encontraron con Spinel junto al caballete observando un montón de pinceles tirados en el piso.

—Spinel —dijo en un tono serio el mago.

—Lo siento —murmuró el guardián mirando apenado a la amatista, quien solo le sonrío con la misma dulzura de siempre.

—No importa Spi —dijo Tomoyo acercándose al guardián sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me encanta, ¿lo vas a terminar? —preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Claro que voy a terminarlo, yo no abandono las cosas a medio hacer —respondió la amatista acercándose nuevamente a Eriol.

—¡AUCH!... Sí, mi aguda y bella amatista sigue aquí —agregó Eriol entre risas, sujetando un manchado mechón de cabello de la nívea y comenzó a jugar con el.

—En verdad creo que ambos cambiamos bastante —dijo Tomoyo tomando la esfera de cristal que Eriol sujetaba—… ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—No tengo idea… quizás sea solo un recordatorio —respondió el mago pasando uno de sus dedos sobre la esfera que ahora sujetaba la amatista.

—¿Un recordatorio?

—Si, a mí me recuera que fui un idiota y que perdí mucho más que tiempo para darme cuenta cuanto te amo.

Tomoyo sonrió y dejó un rápido beso sobre los labios del mago antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, y en ese momento la esfera comenzó a brillar con más y más fuerza hasta el punto de forzarlos a cerrar los ojos.

" _Eriol, sé que te vas a enfadar, pero lo hice por ti y por Tomoyo… esto puede ser una realidad, todo depende de ti._

 _Vive y se feliz."_

—¿Por qué brilla tanto? —se quejó Eriol antes de volver a abrir los ojos con cuidado, pero ahora la luz no era tanta y en ese momento noto que estaba acostado. Salió de la cama prácticamente de un salto y dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

La habitación era amplia, las paredes de un delicado color arena, las enormes ventanas le mostraban un cielo celeste y los techos de algunos edificios. Los muebles se veían elegantes, la cama era enorme y estaba completamente distendida. Su ropa y la de una mujer esta esparcida por el lugar sobre aquel oscuro piso de madera. Eriol se miró a sí mismo y noto que estaba completamente desnudo, tomó sus lentes que estaban sobre la mesita de noche y se los puso. Todavía sin comprender que estaba pasando, comenzó a juntar su ropa del piso y en ese momento escuchó el agua corriendo en el baño. Levantó un vestido azul que estaba tirado junto a una silla y entonces vio aquel enorme bolso beige, del cual colgaba un llavero con un pequeño muñeco muy parecido a Spinel, que él mismo le había regalado a Tomoyo, cuando esta cumplió 16 años. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se acercó más a la ventana, entonces supo dónde estaba, ese era el hotel "Taiyo" de Tokio.

—No es posible —susurró para sí mismo, mientras recordaba que la última vez que estuvo en aquel hotel con Tomoyo había sido una semana antes de irse de Japón.

—Buen día "demente saltador" ¿todo bien? —la voz de la amatista devolvió al mago a la realidad, una sonrisa apareció sistemáticamente en su rostro y volteó a ver a esa mujer que lo enloquecía.

La amatista vestía una bata de baño y miraba con una sonrisa al mago mientras con una toalla se secaba el cabello. Con solo verla Eriol confirmo que esa era la Tomoyo de 23 años que él había abandonado hacia cinco años.

—¿Demente saltador? —preguntó entre risas el mago, su mente estaba más que enredada, todavía no comprendía bien si todo eso había sido un sueño o qué, solo sabía que había sido muy real.

—Sí, no te hagas el tonto, casi me matas del susto anoche —dijo Tomoyo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro al mago—, te vas a arrepentir si vuelves a hacerme alg…

La amatista no pudo terminar la frase pues Eriol acababa de abalanzarse sobre ella y la besaba con tal pasión y necesidad, que realmente sorprendió a Tomoyo, quien no dudo en abrazarlo y corresponder a ese beso con la misma pasión.

Eriol recordó que la noche anterior había cenado con Tomoyo en la terraza y luego la asustó haciéndole creer que saltaría, no podía recordar porque había hecho eso pero lo que si sabía en ese momento era que quería más de esos labios.

—Eriol ¿estás bien? —preguntó la amatista en cuanto se separaron para tomar aire, centrando sus ojos en aquellos orbes azules.

—Te necesito —dijo Eriol en un tono que nunca había usado con la amatista.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Tomoyo realmente sorprendida por aquel tono—… no juegues, acordamos que solo sería el sábado y terminamos pasando todo el domingo aquí, si no llego para el almuerzo mi madre hará un escándalo —agregó la amatista dibujando una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro e intentando alejarse del mago.

—Tomoyo…

—Eriol, es enserio ve a ducharte así nos vamos —lo interrumpió la amatista tomando su bolso beige—… a mí me esperan y de seguro a ti también —concluyó en un tono algo triste sacando un conjunto de ropa interior del bolso.

—¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

—Porque ya lo hablamos Eriol, solo serían algunos encuentros cada tanto y el resto continuaría igual… tú sigues con tu querida Kaho y yo sigo buscando a alguien para dejar de hacer esto —respondió antes de volver a centrar sus ojos en el mago—… ese es el trato…

—Por favor —dijo Eriol en un tono que evidenciaba su exasperación, mientras se acercaba a ella—… si en verdad buscaras a alguien ya lo habrías encontrado y si yo quisiera tanto a Kaho, como dices, nunca hubiera iniciado esto… y si lo piensas ninguno de los dos quiere terminar con esto —la sorpresa se vio en el rostro de Tomoyo y Eriol solo continuó—… ahora la pregunta es ¿Sabes o estas dispuesta a aceptar… el por qué?

—¿Por qué yo debo admitir algo? Tú eres el que ama a una mujer que intenta controlarte y te engaña… me gusta ver felices a las personas que quiero y por eso estoy cada vez que me necesitas, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo…

—¿Acaso escuchaste lo que te dije? —preguntó el mago con una de sus sonrisas de lado, una de esas que derretía a la amatista—… es extraño pero no me interesa para nada Kaho, últimamente solo pienso en una persona y esa eres tú.

—No juegues conmigo Hiragizawa —replicó Tomoyo algo nerviosa.

—Hace mucho que no me dices Hiragizawa —susurró Eriol acariciando la mejilla de la amatista mientras se acercaba más a ella—, no juego, admito que me costó verlo pero, en verdad… te amo.

Tomoyo conocía al mago y sus expresiones mejor que nadie, identificaba las mentiras en el brillo de sus ojos y en un leve movimiento en la comisura de sus labios, pero en este momento no podía ver ninguna de esas dos cosas, solo veía un brillo que nunca había visto en esos azules ojos y la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez haya mostrado el mago. Definitivamente eso debía ser verdad.

—Sí que te tardaste —susurró la amatista mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Esto no es nada, podría ser peor… ¿No me vas a decir nada? —susurró acercándose más a los labios de Tomoyo.

—Creo que no te puedo decir nada que no sepas ya —murmuró la amatista rosando sus labios con los del mago en ciertas palabras, y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa el mago se apoderó de su boca.

—¿Por qué me tientas? —susurró Eriol acorralando a la amatista contra la pared.

—Te amo —dijo Tomoyo ya con la respiración algo agitada.

—Lo sé —agregó Eriol con una seductora sonrisa antes de volver a besarla.

El beso se volvió más intenso. Las piernas de Tomoyo rodearon la cintura del mago. La bata cayó al piso y en menos de lo que la amatista esperaba, volvían a estar en la cama en un desenfrenado remolino de besos, caricias, mordidas y gemidos.

—Eriol…en serio… tenemos que irnos —dijo con algo de dificultad la amatista, intentando resistirse a esos labios enloquecedores.

—¿En verdad quieres irte ahora? —susurró el mago junto al oído de la amatista antes de bajar por el cuello, sin dejar de rosarlo con los labios, para terminar con un beso en la base del cuello, que seguramente dejaría marca.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó Tomoyo antes de mirar seria al pelinegro—… habíamos quedado en algo.

—Ese "te amo" elimino todo lo que alguna vez acordamos —murmuró el mago acercándose a los rosados labios de la amatista—…y ahora quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos…

—¿Estamos jun…? —Eriol la besó evitando de que terminara la pregunta.

—Ya dijiste que me amas ahora no te desharás de mi… terminare todo con Kaho y haremos esto oficial ¿te parece? —agregó el mago con una sonrisa a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de la amatista.

—Me encanta —murmuró Tomoyo con una sonrisa antes de volver a besar al mago.

Cuando llegaron a Tomoeda eran poco más de las cinco de la tarde. Eriol llevo a la amatista hasta la mansión Daidouji, la acompañó hasta la puerta y antes de que pudieran despedirse la puerta se abrió y se encontraron con una Sonomi evidentemente molesta, sus ojos inspeccionaron primero a la amatista y luego al mago.

—Sonomi, lo siento, acepto toda la culpa, me gustaría quedarme a hablar contigo y explicarte bien todo, pero tengo que irme, me venían llamando por lo visto es algo urgente —dijo Eriol tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de decir nada a Sonomi y Tomoyo, finalmente sonrió y como si nada se apodero de los labios de la amatista—… lo siento amor, luego te llamo —y con esas palabras, una sonrisa y una reverencia hacia ambas mujeres, se alejó.

—Tomoyo… ¿tienes algo que contarme? —preguntó una, ahora, sonriente Sonomi— ¿Qué acaba de suceder hija?

—La verdad no lo sé… puede que un milagro —murmuró la amatista sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Que milagro ni que nada! Te dije que ese chico está loco por ti —comentó Sonomi abrazando a su hija.

—Es extraño mamá, hoy despertó y descubrió que me amaba, soy feliz, pero…

—¿A que le temes cielo? —preguntó Sonomi acariciando las mejillas de su hija.

—Tengo miedo de que sea un sueño —susurró la amatista aferrándose a su madre y rogando con todas sus fuerzas para que todo fuera real.

* * *

 **ok, les voy a contar algo, bueno ya saben porque lo he dicho antes que la historia ya estaba planteada, iban a ser 21 caps y el epilogo ... bien, ahora tengo que confesar que en los ultimos tres o cuatro caps fui haciendo algunos cambios a lo planteado y ahora estamos ante un final completamente diferente a lo que habia pensado en un principio jajaja... y bueno, eso y algunos concursos son lo que ayudaron a que tardara en publicar.**

 **SEGURO, habra un capitulo más para el rompimiento con Kaho y algunas explicaciones, en cuanto al epilogo no sé, lo voy a meditar.**

 **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar. saludos, nos leemos.**

 **Noelia.**


	22. Chapter 22 La caja

**¿Y mi mamá? (T &E)**

 **22 – la caja**

Eriol llegó a su mansión con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se encontró con una Nakuru que desbordaba alegría. En cuanto la castaña lo vio en la entrada de la biblioteca corrió hacia él y saltó sobre el pelinegro abrazándolo con fuerza sin dejar de gritar.

—Ahhh ¿es verdad? ¿es verdad? ¿es verdad? —preguntaba una y otra vez sin que el mago comprendiera a que se refería.

—Nakuru, ya suéltame… ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó finalmente Eriol quitándose de encima a la castaña que no dejaba de sonreír.

—¿De verdad estas saliendo con Tomoyo… ya no es un juego? —dijo la guardiana casi sin poder reprimir su sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…? —comenzó a decir el mago y se detuvo al notar que algo faltaba— ¿Y Kaho? No esta aquí…

—Siéntate y te contamos —dijo Spinel flotando cerca de los sillones, también con lo que parecía una sonrisa en su rostro. Eriol no necesito escuchar nada para saber que Kaho se había marchado, pero igual se sentó y esperó a que sus guardianes hablaran.

—¡Supongo que ya sabes que se fue! —exclamó muy alegre Nakuru.

—Sí… ¿me dirán que pasó?

—Bueno ya sabes que se molestó porque te fuiste el sábado —comenzó a contar Spinel—… el resto de ese día estuvo que se la llevaba el diablo, dio vueltas por toda la casa y te estuvo llamando, como tú no contestabas se enojó aún más, a medianoche salió y no regreso hasta casi la medianoche del domingo…

—Sabes que nosotros simplemente tratamos de ignorarla pero este fin de semana fue imposible tenía un aura asesina, fíjate como seria que Spinel se quedó en mi habitación.

—Ustedes no quieren creerlo pero esa mujer es más peligrosa de lo que aparente —agregó algo molesto Spinel—… bueno termina de contarle —concluyó mirando a la castaña…

—Cuando nos despertamos esta mañana devuelta estaba como loca iba y venía juntando sus cosas y comenzó a hacer sus maletas mientras despotricaba en contra tuya y de Tomoyo.

—Dijo que no era posible que esa tonta niña haya roto el hechizo… luego noto nuestra presencia comenzó a gritar y a arrojarnos cosas y para antes del mediodía ya se había ido de la casa… ¿Sabes a que se refería con eso del hechizo? —agregó Spinel mirando serio al mago, pero en un instante su expresión cambio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Eriol vio preocupado a su pequeño guardián— ¿No le habrá hecho algo a Tomoyo?

—No te preocupes, puede ser una loca controladora, pero sabe dónde se mete y ya le había dejado muy claro que por su bien le convenía no hacerle nada a Tomoyo… creo que se a que se refería pero para estar seguro necesito hablar con Yuuko.

—Momento, momento, momento a todo esto no me respondiste —interrumpió la castaña al ver que su amo volvía a ponerse de pie.

—Bien… solo voy a estar con Tomoyo de ahora en adelante, voy a terminar con Kaho y bueno ya veremos con Tomoyo cuando lo haremos oficial, así que ni se te ocurra decirle nada a mi familia —concluyó Eriol mirando serio a su guardiana.

—Pero puedo decirles que terminaste con Kaho ¿no?

—En verdad todavía no terminé con ella porque no la he visto para informarle, pero sí puedes decirles —concluyo Eriol dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Voy a la tienda de Yuuko vuelvo en un rato.

El mago salió de la biblioteca sin esperar respuesta alguna de sus guardianes, subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo donde había tres habitaciones que no se utilizaban, abrió la puerta de la última habitación y en el interior solo había muebles cubiertos con grandes telas, volvió a cerrar la puerta, apoyó las manos sobre la madera y murmuró un conjuro antes de cerrar el puño y golpear tres veces la puerta… la cual se abrió y ante él pudo ver a aquella bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, quien le sonrió amablemente antes de hacerle una seña para que entrara.

—Bienvenido Eriol, hace mucho que no te veo —dijo la bruja caminando hacia aquella habitación llena de almohadones donde generalmente hablaba con aquellas personas que llegaban a la tienda en busca de ayuda.

—Sí hace tiempo que no nos vemos —comentó el mago mientras se sentaba entre los almohadones.

—Bien, obviamente necesitas algo ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Yuuko con una sonrisa de lado.

—Me ocurrió algo bastante llamativo y creo que la única persona que puede ayudarme eres tú —la bruja se mostró algo sorprendida y le hizo una seña con la cabeza al mago para que continué—…soñé con los cinco años de mi vida después de hoy…

—No es posible… puedes predecir tu futuro, pero no tanto de una vez —interrumpió Yuuko realmente sorprendida.

—En realidad era un posible futuro, al final del sueño apareció Nakuru y me dijo que eso podía ser una realidad, todo dependía de mí, también dijo que me iba a enfadar pero que lo hizo por mí y por Tomoyo…

—En rasgos generales qué sucedía en tu sueño…

—Me marcho para tratar de olvidar a Kaho, paso cinco años en eso, cuando vuelvo a Londres hago enfadar a Nakuru y ella te pide ayuda… tú la conviertes en una niña de cinco años muy parecida a mí y en cuanto aparece Tomoyo nos convertimos en una familia y termino descubriendo que desde hace rato estoy enamorado de esa hermosa mujer que siempre esta cuando la necesito, con la que puedo ser solo yo y que me hace realmente feliz… de repente despierto y ya no está conmigo, la busco, le confieso mi amor y luego nada, aparece Nakuru me dice lo que ya te dije y despierto en un hotel en Tokio —dijo Eriol con la mirada completamente perdida—… y ya no hay confusión sé que amo a Tomoyo…

—Sabes lo que sucedió, Nakuru ya te lo dijo esa es una posibilidad… creo que Nakuru quiso darte esa visión para que te asegures de hacer las cosas como debes y que puedas ser feliz…

—¿Qué va a pasar con Nakuru? Según mi sueño tú te quedaste con sus recuerdos, parte de sus años y Ruby… ¿Mi Nakuru va a desaparecer también?

—Eso no lo sé… no tengo idea que clase de trato hizo conmigo… pero ten en cuenta algo, si fuera realidad lo que tu temes, ella ya no estaría aquí —Eriol pensó un momento en las palabras de la bruja y supo al instante que era verdad, quizás solo debía esperar a ver que sucedía.

Cuando el mago abandonó la casa de la bruja y volvió a verse en el pasillo de su mansión, soltó un suspiro de alivio y decidió que ya no sé preocuparía por eso y simplemente disfrutaría esta oportunidad que su guardiana le había dado.

Caminó por la casa con una sonrisa nuevamente dibujada en su rostro. Se detuvo ante la habitación junto a la suya, la cual había pertenecido a Kaho durante todos esos años que habían pasado juntos, allí tenía gran parte de sus cosas y solía usarla para dormir cuando estaban peleados. El entrar en la habitación noto lo vacía que esta estaba ya no estaban los libros ni las antigüedades que la pelirroja coleccionaba, la falta de todo eso y aquel horrendo color marfil hacían que aquel lugar se viera más grande y tal vez algo triste. Eriol dudó un momento y luego se acercó a la pared y en cuanto la rozo con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a cambiar de color por un inmaculado blanco, que en unos instantes cubrió las cuatro paredes, el mago volvió a mirar todo el lugar y sin dudarlo volvió a tocar la pared haciendo que una de ellas comenzara a cubrirse con un diseño lleno de flores de cerezo y mariposas, al instante pudo ver en su mente la hermosa sonrisa de su amatista.

—Era tiempo de que abrieras los ojos —la voz de su guardiana lo sacó de su trance, se volteó a verla y luego de un momento se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Gracias… gracias por todo, por preocuparte y estar siempre —susurró el mago sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—Eriol ¿De qué hablas? Para eso estoy —respondió correspondiendo al abrazo de su amo.

…..

Eriol volvió a leer aquella carta y con un suspiro decidió que ya estaba bien, así que la firmó y la metió en un sobre en el cual escribió, con su siempre elegante caligrafía, " _Kaho Mizuki._ " Ya hacía poco más de dos meses que la bruja se había marchado y que él había iniciado su relación con Tomoyo, la cual todavía no terminaba de oficializarse, eran muy pocos los que sabían de su relación y la razón era que ambos decidieron hacerlo público solo hasta que el mago terminara definitivamente con la pelirroja, pero eso le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba, pues sin importar cuando buscara e intentara ponerse en contacto con ella, no había forma de encontrarla, por lo que finalmente decidió escribirle una carta y hacérsela llegar por otros medios.

Después de dar varias vueltas subió a su auto y condujo hasta aquel terreno para muchos baldío pero donde él, y todo aquel que lo necesitara, podía ver la tienda de la bruja de las dimensiones. Bajó del auto y camino hasta la entrada donde fue recibido, como tantas otras veces, por Yuuko.

—Bienvenido Eriol, te estaba esperando —saludó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Siempre tan atenta —respondió el mago con algo de sorna.

—Por supuesto es parte de mi trabajo —agregó la bruja en el mismo tono que acababa de usar el pelinegro—... pero por favor pasa y dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—No gracias estoy bien aquí… necesito que le entregues esto a Kaho —respondió sacando el sobre de su bolsillo y tendiéndoselo a la bruja.

—No puedo creerlo vas a terminar con ella con una carta, después de tanto tiempo —exclamó la bruja exagerando mientras tomaba el sobre.

—Está usando algún hechizo para esconderse de mí, hace más de dos meses que la busco, a ti te será más fácil ya que no te está evitando… ¿quieres algo en especial como pago?

—Ven conmigo —dijo Yuuko ahora con una expresión un tanto seria, extraño en ella.

Eriol no dijo nada y la siguió al interior de la tienda, pasaron varias puertas, entre ellas la de la habitación de los almohadones y entraron en una habitación al final del pasillo. Aquel lugar estaba atiborrado de objetos, muchas cosas comunes y muchas otras mágicas. Todas aquellas presencias mágicas encerradas en aquel lugar confundieron por un momento al pelinegro y su mente se llenó de imágenes. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se concentró hasta que aquellas presencias dejaron de ser tan fuertes.

—Disculpa, olvidé decirte que te prepararas, aquí hay demasiada energía mágica encerrada desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo la bruja desde un rincón de la habitación, mientras tomaba una pequeña caja negra con detalles en azul y rojo.

—Está bien, ya pasó.

—Bien —respondió Yuuko acercándose nuevamente hacia el mago—… yo le entrego esta carta a Kaho —agregó, y al instante el sobre que tenía en la mano comenzó a arder en llamas azules—. Hecho, ahora tu parte —la bruja salió de la habitación y le indicó al mago que la siga, caminaron hasta al jardín y entonces la mujer volteó hacia Eriol y ofreciéndole la caja, volvió a hablar—… Esta caja es muy especial, está diseñada para que solo dos personas puedan abrirla y cuando esas dos personas lo desean puede ser pasada a alguien más junto con su contenido… hoy te la entrego a ti, Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnación de Reed Clow, y como pago por entregar tu carta quiero que aceptes este regalo y que lo uses.

Eriol miró a Yuuko algo desconcertado y luego de un momento centró sus ojos en la caja antes de tomarla. Era una pieza realmente hermosa que sobre la tapa tenia impreso el sello de Clow y el de Yuuko. Con cuidado la abrió y en el interior se encontró con un fondo de terciopelo rojo sobre el cual descansaban dos anillos.

—Yuuko esto es… fue —los azules ojos del pelinegro se centraron en la bruja…

—Fue un regalo de Clow para el amor de su vida, aquella persona que lo hacía feliz por sobre todas las cosas, y al final de sus días ambos decidieron que debía ser entregada a ti —Eriol con un suspiro volvió a cerrar la caja y al mirarla nuevamente el diseño de la tapa ya no era el mismo, ahora era una luna, con símbolos y divisiones como en su sello, pero este se difuminaba dando paso a pequeñas estrellas y una mariposa de lado con detalles purpura en sus alas—… ahora es tuya y solo podrá ser abierta por la persona a la que tu corazón en verdad ama… ¿te parece que nos sentemos? Tengo bastante que contarte, especialmente sobre esos anillos…

….

La amatista entró en la habitación de aquel hotel y después de dar una mirada superficial al lujoso interior se apresuró a acercarse a las enormes ventanas que le daban una maravillosa vista de Frankfurt. Tomoyo se veía completamente feliz y a Eriol le encantaba verla así, por lo que decidió quedarse en el centro de la sala y simplemente observarla.

Ya hacía cinco meses que estaban juntos y que la pelirroja había desaparecido de su vida. Eriol había vuelto a ocuparse de parte de los negocios de la familia Hiragizawa y Tomoyo después de dar varias vueltas al tema decidió que definitivamente quería ser diseñadora, terminaría administración de empresas y al mismo tiempo comenzaría con diseño de indumentaria, motivo por el cual había estaba más que ocupada tratando de ponerse al día con los estudios. Eriol la apoyo en su decisión pero sabía que la amatista se estaba exigiendo demasiado, así que sin preguntar ni nada decidió llevársela unos días de vacaciones a Alemania.

Tomoyo volteó a ver al mago que la miraba completamente embelesado y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro se acercó a él.

—Gracias, eres el mejor —susurró la amatista poniéndose en puntitas y dejando un fugaz beso en los labios del mago.

—Lo sé —respondió Eriol provocando risas en ambos antes de abrazarla por la cintura y apoderarse de su boca.

Los besos y caricias los llevaron al dormitorio, más específicamente a la cama y como tantas otras veces se entregaron al deseo y la pasión.

El sol comenzaba a caer y la amatista terminaba de vestirse mientras el mago acababa de ducharse. Se puso un vestido azul y pensó en salir un momento al balcón, comenzó a caminar, pero antes de darse cuenta había rodeado la cama, abierto la puerta del armario y estaba sujetando la maleta del mago. Tomoyo se sorprendió por lo que acababa de hacer y soltó la maleta, pero esta se abrió y dejo caer una pequeña caja rectangular, de color negro con un diseño sobre la tapa en plateado y purpura. Aquel diseño realmente llamó su atención, había algo en el que se le hacía demasiado familiar sobre todo en aquella mariposa y, nuevamente, casi sin darse cuenta abrió aquella caja, el interior era de terciopelo rojo pero no había nada allí adentro. De repente escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y casi se le cae la caja de las manos, lentamente volteó a ver al mago que la observaba cubierto con una bata y una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Eriol acercándose lentamente a ella.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero fue como si algo me impulsara —dijo algo nerviosa la amatista.

—Tomy, te pregunte si te gusta —insistió el mago deteniéndose a un paso de Tomoyo.

—Sí, me gusta mucho este diseño —susurró la amatista volviendo a centrar sus ojos en el sello impreso en la tapa de aquella caja.

—¿Sabes por qué te gusta? Porque somos tú y yo —susurró Eriol acariciando la mano de la amatista que había comenzado a recorrer el sello—… como tantas de mis cosas esta es una caja mágica, pero luego te contare de eso… primero tengo algo que decirte —el mago hizo una pausa y se quedó inmóvil pensando…

—Eriol habla —susurró la amatista con una temblorosa sonrisa…

—Mi padre ha comprado una cadena de hoteles y quiere que me encargue de eso… lo que significa que tengo que volver a Londres por tiempo indefinido y luego visitar cada uno de los hoteles que compró —la tenue sonrisa de la amatista comenzó a desaparecer con las palabras del mago—… lo que podría llevarme entre seis meses y un año, si no es que más…

—Bueno… creo que… es —Tomoyo no podía formar la frase en su cabeza pues en verdad no sabía bien que decir…

—Así que bien, tendremos que idear una forma para poder vernos en ese tiempo —agregó el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla de la amatista.

—¿Crees que podremos?

—Pudimos cuando yo estaba con otra, esto será mucho más simple —respondió el mago con una sonrisa—… ahh tengo otra cosa que decirte… sé que lo nuestro todavía no es oficial ni nada, que estaremos durante un tiempo viendo como nos arreglamos para estar juntos y sé que le hicimos una promesa a tu madre —en el rostro de la amatista comenzó a verse la sorpresa—… pero te amo y sé que quiero pasar toda la vida contigo, así que… Tomoyo Daidouji ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Claro que sí —respondió con una enorme sonrisa la amatista dejando un corto beso en los labios del mago—… pero como tú ya dijiste se lo prometimos a mi madre, así que no va a ser en este momento.

—Lo sé, nada de escaparnos y casarnos en secreto —dijo entre risas el mago.

—En verdad no me esperaba esto, creí que sería más mágico y extraño, más Eriol —comentó Tomoyo entre risas.

—Pero mi propuesta no termino todavía —susurró el mago tomando la mano de la amatista que sujetaba la caja—… tómala con las dos manos —Tomoyo hizo lo que le pedía y él dejo sus manos sobre las de ella—, ahora ábrela.

Tomoyo centro sus ojos en aquellos orbes azules y luego en la caja, soltó un suspiro y lentamente la abrió. El interior ahora era de terciopelo azul y sobre el descansaban dos plateados anillos.

—Son hermosos —susurró Tomoyo sin animarse todavía a tocarlos.

—Sí, y tienen una historia y un poder especial que debes saber antes de usarlo —la amatista lo miró con algo de curiosidad y esperó—, los anillos se adaptaran a nosotros sin problema alguno y… nos pondrán una marca que solo nosotros y aquellos con magia podrán ver, una marca que no podrás quitarte con nada, uses o no el anillo seguirá ahí para decirle al mundo que nuestras almas se unieron —dijo Eriol algo nervioso sin despegar su mirada de aquellos círculos plateados, y al decir esas palabras fue como si las escuchara por primera vez, una chispa de temor comenzó a crecer en su interior y sus nervios aumentaron—… pero que digo, no, no… vamos a hacer esto bien, voy a comprar un anillo para ti, hermoso y sin magia… no puedo pedirte que…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando la amatista se apoderó de su boca en un beso lleno de pasión y solo se separaron porque la caja había quedada atrapada entre sus cuerpos y les molestaba.

—Me encantan y no quiero unos sin magia… tu eres la magia en mi vida y que me molesten los anillos con magia seria casi como decir que me molestas tú…

—Amor ¿entiendes que usarlo es literalmente marcarte como mi propiedad?

—¿Y tú entiendes que el que tú lo uses también te marca como mi propiedad? —replicó la amatista con una sonrisa tomando uno de los anillos de la caja— ¿Estás listo para que todos se enteren que tu corazón me pertenece?

Eriol solo pudo responder con otra sonrisa e imitó a la amatista y tomó el otro anillo de la caja… y con un "TE AMO" mutuo procedieron a ponerle el anillo el otro, el cual rápidamente se adaptó al dedo de cada uno, hasta ajustar a la perfección. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en los del otro y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un dulce beso, mientras el sello que marcaba la tapa de la caja comenzaba a dibujarse en la espalda de cada uno, justo antes del nacimiento del cuello.

FIN

* * *

 **y... llegamos al final de esta historia, después de tanto tiempo y cosas vividas... aquí esta el final.**

 **Solo puedo agradecerles mucho a todos ustedes que han leido esta historia y me han acompañado en cada paso y capitulo, dandome ánimos, felicitaciones, haciendo preguntas y tirando sugerencias. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.**

 **espero que les haya gustado el final.**

 **debo aclarar que no habrá Epilogo, pues decidí hacer una segunda parte, obviamente no vamos a tener una pequeña Nakuru, por lo tanto su nombre va a ser otro, van a suceder un montón de cosas y va a aparecer Sakura y Shaoran... todavía no se cuando comenzare a publicar esta segunda parte, pues estoy haciendo una historia para un concurso, así que solo les voy a decir estén atentos, pues publicare un adelanto aquí dandoles el nombre de la nueva historia y una fecha de inicio.**

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora. En verdad me encanto escribir esta historia y es muy gratificante saber que hay tantos a los que les gusto.**

 **Nos leemos (espero que pronto)**


	23. Chapter 23 Continuación

Después de un deseo de Nakuru, Eriol pudo abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenia en frente y lo que realmente quería. Luego de años de amistad, Tomoyo y Eriol finalmente deciden iniciar una verdadera relación. Pero no todo es como lo esperaban... por diversos asuntos a Eriol se le dificulta cumplir su palabra y Tomoyo se molesta mucho con él. Eriol espera solucionarlo pronto, pero no cuenta con lo que el destino le tenia preparado, por que "Cuando juegas con el tiempo, debes pagar el precio" Tomoyo desaparece y Eriol junto a Sakura y Shaoran deben encontrarla... ¿Quien hizo esto?

¿Por qué la amatista actúa tan extraño?

¿Resistirá Eriol el tiempo necesario?

Como lo prometido es deuda, les comunico que ya comencé a publicar la continuación de esta historia, la cual espero que les guste y que tengan paciencia por mis tiempos de publicación.

La historia es...

 **"¿Dónde estás?"**


End file.
